The Life and Times - Traduction française
by Reinettte
Summary: Trad. fr. de la fanfic de Jewels5 The Life and Times. Elle était dramatique. Il était dynamique. Elle était précise. Il était impulsif. Il était James, et elle était Lily, et un jour ils échangèrent un baiser, mais avant cela, ils avaient échangé beaucoup de disputes, parce qu'il était arrogant, et qu'elle était gentille, et que les affaires de cœur ont parfois besoin de temps.
1. Prologue

AN : _The Life and Times_ est de loin ma fanfic HP au temps des Maraudeurs préférée. Je la trouve tellement bien écrite que j'en viens à me dire que je considère que tant que JKR n'aura rien écrit sur cette période temporelle, tout ce qu'a écrit Jewels5 est canon …

Par choix, et parce que je suis loin d'avoir le talent de traductrice de Jean-François Ménard, aucun des prénoms, noms de famille et autres noms propres ne seront traduits. Évidemment, je ne veux pas plagier la traduction de cet homme, du coup Howgarts restera Hogwarts, Slytherin restera Slytherin, et Padfoot restera Padfoot, entre autres. D'autres mots, comme 'Marauders', dont la traduction est plutôt évidente, seront quant à eux traduits.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Dites-moi en review si vous aimeriez que je vous traduise aussi les AN de Jewels, tant qu'à faire.

 **Prologue**

« Personne ne se rit de Dieu quand il se retrouve en face à face avec le bout d'une baguette »

Ses mots, émanant de sa parfaite petite bouche avec autant de clarté que s'ils venaient à peine d'être prononcés, résonnaient dans l'esprit de James, encore et encore, comme le battement d'un tambour. Pour lui, elle était belle, avait seize ans, et était assise dans ce couloir éclairé par la lumière des torches qui faisait scintiller sa peau pâle, sans défaut, et ses brillants yeux verts. Cette scène s'était déroulée il y avait maintenant presque deux ans, et comme les choses avaient changées depuis… Elle était toujours aussi belle, bien sûr, peut-être même encore plus, mais on apprécie différemment une beauté qu'on possède et une beauté qu'on convoite de loin.

« Personne ne se rit de Dieu quand il se retrouve en face à face avec le bout d'une baguette », se souvenait-il à nouveau l'entendre dire, ce qui le fit sourire un peu, parce qu'évidemment, Lily avait raison. Lily avait généralement raison. Quand le bout de la baguette de l'ennemi se retrouva pointé entre ses deux yeux, et que sa baguette à lui était inaccessible, il y avait un Dieu. Il y avait un sens et une portée, il y avait une raison de survivre, parce qu'il y avait l'ordre, la vérité, l'importance, et quelque chose au-delà du bout de cette baguette. Il se promit de ne pas oublier de dire un peu plus tard à Lily qu'elle avait eu raison : une telle menace rendait lâche même le scepticisme intellectuel. C'était irrationnel, il supposa, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Réaliser tardivement que dieu existait était peut-être une preuve de lâcheté intellectuelle, mais pour l'instant, ça le rendait brave. Lily avait généralement raison.

Il se sentit commencer à sourire alors qu'il attendait le sortilège, le sortilège qui y mettrait fin, ou qui apporterait au moins avec lui douleur et inconscience. Mais rien ne vint. Finalement, l'ennemi ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun sortilège ne fut prononcé.

« Elle ne t'aime pas, aboya-t-il désespérément. Elle ne t'aime pas. »

Apparemment, personne ne se rit de Dieu quand il a perdu un être cher non plus.

James autorisa les mots à le poignarder, sachant qu'ils devaient être vrais. Il autorisa la douleur à le remplir, mais pas à l'assujettir. Il acquiesça. « Peut-être, répondit-il finalement. Mais c'est quelque chose que je devrai gérer par moi-même. »

Brisé par l'apathie de James, le sorcier plus âgé fit rétrécir ses yeux bruns et étira sa bouche de sorte à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'une ride serrée. La beauté juvénile qu'il possédait encore un an auparavant s'était évanouie. « Bientôt, tu seras mort », dit-il.

James cligna des paupières. Voilà une pensée bien étrange : être mort bientôt. Il acquiesça une nouvelle fois : « Je t'en prie, répondit-il avec une certaine défiance dans la voix. Je suis en paix. »

Parce qu'enfin, il comprenait ce que cette phrase signifiait.

* * *

A/N : Je sais, d'ailleurs, qu'une traduction en français de TLAT existe déjà. J'avais néanmoins envie d'écrire la mienne, à ma manière, avec mon interprétation des mots de Jewels5.

Des bisous les loulous


	2. Les filles bien disent Je T'aime

A/N : Jewels5 s'est trompée dans la date donnée dans sa fic. En effet, cette génération passe sa sixième année à Poudlard en 1976/1977, et elle a écrit 1975/1976. J'ai décidé de garder tout comme elle, puisqu'après tout, je ne fais que traduire. Je vous rappelle par ailleurs que je ne traduis pas tous les termes de JKR avec la trad de JF Ménard, du coup Hogwarts = Poudlard, Hogsmeade = Pré-Au-Lard, Snape = Rogue, etc. etc. J'ai par contre gardé Mudblood = sang-de-bourbe et muggle = moldu. Me demandez pas trop la logique, j'ai l'impression que c'est simplement mieux comme ça. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, par contre !

Chapitre 2 – « Les filles bien disent "Je t'aime" »

ou

« Like a Rolling Stone »

Parfois, elle se disait que si elle se laissait aller hors de la Tour d'Astronomie, elle flotterait.

Il ne se souvenait pas quand il avait regardé pour la dernière fois sous ses pieds avant de sauter.

Elle croyait en Dieu.

Il fumait trop.

Elle avait partagé son premier baiser dans un jardin baigné de soleil à l'âge de quinze ans.

Il avait perdu sa virginité avec une fille appelée Sarah à l'âge de quinze ans.

Elle voulait écrire.

Il voulait faire du Quidditch.

Elle pensait être amoureuse et n'aimait pas trop cela.

Il savait qu'il était amoureux et détestait carrément cela.

Elle souriait et riait beaucoup.

Lui aussi.

Elle était dramatique.

Il était dynamique.

Elle était précise.

Il était impulsif.

Elle excellait en diplomatie.

Il excellait en diplomatie, mais il préférait souvent lancer quelques coups de poing à la place.

Elle avait eu sept heures de retenues durant autant d'années d'étude.

Il en avait eues soixante-quatorze.

Elle le trouvait complètement dingue.

Il la trouvait carrément folle.

Quel que soit le tournant que tout cela prendra, c'est d'abord et surtout une histoire d'amour. C'est l'histoire de comment un garçon et une fille finirent par tomber – et puis à réaliser qu'ils étaient – amoureux l'un de l'autre. Voyez-vous, c'est probable que tomber amoureux fut la chose la plus importante qu'ils aient jamais accomplie, et pourtant, ils ont accompli un certain nombre de choses importantes. Il était James, et elle était Lily, et un jour ils échangèrent un baiser, mais avant cela, ils avaient échangé beaucoup de disputes, parce qu'il était arrogant, et qu'elle était gentille, et que les affaires de cœur ont parfois besoin de temps.

Tout avait commencé – comme il le supposerait plus tard alors qu'il avait les yeux fixés sur le bout d'une baguette qui pourrait très facilement le tuer – avec un coup de poing. Un simple mouvement de son bras alors que son poing rentrait en contact avec la mâchoire de Nicolai Mulciber, projetant ce dernier sur le sol, et causant du même coup un léger remue-ménage.

Tout avait commencé – comme elle le supposerait plus tard alors qu'elle se tenait sur le pas d'une porte, se demandant si ça pouvait un jour marcher – avec un baiser : le simple mouvement consistant à se tenir sur la pointe des pieds pour enlacer Luke Harper, sur le quai de la gare de Hogsmeade.

Le fait que ce soit elle ou lui qui ait _réellement_ raison n'a pas grande importance pour nous, et de toute façon, ils s'accordent tous les deux pour dire que « ça » a commencé le 1er septembre 1975 : c'était le première jour de leur sixième année à l'école de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Hogwarts. Et, disons que par pure chronologie, cette histoire commence par ce qu' _elle_ prétend être l'initiateur de tout cela. Elle se tenait sur le quai de Hogsmeade à plus ou moins dix-neuf heures trente ce 1er septembre, et elle retrouvait son petit-ami avec qui elle sortait depuis deux mois pour la première fois depuis deux jours, et ils s'embrassaient.

 _(Je t'aime)_

Les lèvres de Luke Harper étaient chaudes. Il était doux, sans arrière-pensée et précautionneux, prenant exemple sur elle. Il n'y avait pas de musique, mais le baiser avait l'air de se balader du côté du romantique. C'était une chance – se disait-elle – parce qu'elle était définitivement romantique. Elle regardait des films en noir et blanc, et aimait voir de la neige dans ses cheveux, pour l'amour de dieu _évidemment_ qu'être romantique était une bonne chose ! _Evidemment_ qu'elle voulait … Pourquoi diable ses pensées s'égaraient-elles ainsi ? Elle était supposée être en train d'embrasser son petit-ami, pas être en train de … Seigneur.

Ils se séparèrent, et il sourit de son magnifique sourire classique, aux dents droites. C'était sûrement sa plus belle caractéristique, ce qui rendit sûrement les quinze secondes de silence qui s'en suivirent plutôt agréables. Lily Evans avait passé la majorité de son été avec Luke Harper, c'est pourquoi un baiser sur le quai de la gare n'était peut-être pas un geste aussi théâtral qu'il aurait pu l'être, mais ils avaient _bel et bien_ été séparés ces deux derniers jours, il y avait donc quand même un air de retrouvailles longtemps attendues.

Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir, et les torches de Hogsmeade avaient été allumées quand le Hogwarts Express était arrivé en gare, il y avait désormais une dizaine de minutes maintenant, parmi les deux-cent-cinquante passagers de ce train, presque tous avaient débarqué et se préparaient à partir pour le château qu'était l'école de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Hogwarts. La faible lueur de la Lune illuminait à peine le long chemin qui menait aux portes du château. Les premières années de Hogwarts avaient été emmenés par le gardien des clefs et des lieux, Hagrid, jusqu'aux barques qui les feraient passer au travers du Lac, pour qu'ils se retrouvent à nouveau sur le chemin, alors que les années supérieures se préparaient à monter dans les calèches sans chevaux qui les emmèneraient sur une route différente qui passait au travers du village de Hogsmeade.

Avec ce mauvais éclairage, Luke n'était pas sous son meilleur jour, mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'il n'était pas absolument magnifique, avec ses cheveux bruns et lisses, ses yeux bruns et tendres, et, naturellement, ce sourire. Même quand Lily était énervée contre Luke – ce qui était déjà très rare – ce sourire faisait faire des bonds à son estomac. Alors que ses mains reposaient sur sa poitrine – une main jouant doucement avec cette cravate parfaitement droite aux couleurs de l'uniforme bleu et argenté – elle réalisait que ces deux derniers mois (toute l'étendue de sa relation avec Luke), avaient été plutôt agréables.

Luke était un honnête type : il ne se préoccupait pas trop de politique et autres choses _sérieuses_ , mais il était romantique et symbolisait parfaitement ce que _devait_ être le petit-ami de dix-sept ans d'une jeune fille de seize ans. Il vivait à Hogsmeade parce que sa famille possédait une échoppe là-bas, c'est pourquoi il n'avait pas pris le Hogwarts Express comme tous les autres élèves par contre, il avait retrouvé Lily sur le quai, ce qui était un geste adorable… Le genre de chose que l'on retrouve dans des films en noir et blanc, se disait Lily.

En un instant, néanmoins, tous les souvenirs heureux de cet été volèrent en éclat.

« Je t'aime », dit Luke.

Comme son baiser, son ton était doux et sans arrière-pensée, néanmoins le simple geste qui consistait à avouer son amour après à peine deux mois de relation était tout sauf prudent. Le temps s'arrêta à l'énonciation de ces deux mots, et le cœur de Lily se mit à battre très rapidement, mais pas dans le bon sens. Elle pesa le pour et le contre.

Il l'aimait. Il l' _aimait_. L'amour était quelque chose de grand. L'amour était quelque chose d'épique. L'amour était … Elle _appréciait_ Luke certainement beaucoup. Elle aimait comment ses mains se posaient sur ses hanches quand ils s'embrassaient, et combien il arrivait à prétendre plutôt bien qu'il aimait écouter ses disques de Led Zeppelin. Elle aimait qu'il ait été complètement embarrassé en face de sa mère, et qu'il n'ait pas questionné _une seule fois_ sa relation avec Snape. Elle aimait son sourire, et le fait qu'il n'essayait pas tout le temps de deviner ce qu'elle était en train de penser. Elle aimait le fait qu'il n'ait pas l'air de regretter le fait qu'elle veuille « faire les choses lentement », et le fait qu'il dise toutes ces choses complètement romantiques et gnangnan comme le héros d'un poème médiéval.

 _J'apprécie Luke_ , se disait-elle.

 _J'aime quelqu'un d'autre_.

Et cette pensée s'installa dans son esprit.

« Je ne peux pas te le dire en retour », murmura Lily après ce qu'il lui avait semblé être une éternité, alors que ça n'avait été en réalité que quelques secondes.

La confusion dans les yeux de Lily avait cependant été un indice suffisant pour que Luke comprenne que sa réponse ne serait _pas_ celle qu'il espérait. Il acquiesça de la tête d'un air découragé.

« Luke, écoute, ce n'est pas que je ne … que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'affection pour toi, parce que j'en ai. »

Le quai se faisait de moins en moins peuplé au fur et à mesure que les étudiants montaient dans les calèches. Lily ne s'imagina même pas donner à Luke la _vraie_ raison pour laquelle elle ne pourrait pas lui dire ces deux malheureux mots … il ne comprendrait pas.

« Ce que je veux dire, ajouta-t-elle nerveusement, c'est que, enfin, tu comprends comment je suis. J'ai mes théories très spécifiques à propos de l'amour et de tout ça, et je pourrais, théoriquement, te le dire en retour maintenant, mais … mais ça ne signifierait pas assez pour moi. Je ne pourrais pas te dire _ça_ sauf si je le _pensais_ réellement, complètement et sans retenue. On ne sort ensemble que depuis deux mois …

\- Dix semaines, Luke corrigea.

\- Mais quand tu dis ça comme ça, ça a l'air d'être plus court, remarqua Lily, fronçant des sourcils. Il acquiesça, l'air soumis, et elle soupira.

\- Tu es en colère ?

\- Non. »

La réponse fusa très rapidement, sans une once d'hésitation, marquée par la sincérité et le désir de lui en assurer :

« Non, je ne suis pas en colère. Et je comprends … tu … Tu as un an de moins que moi et c'est certainement plus difficile pour toi de commettre ce genre d'engagement… »

Lily se dit que cette idée contenait plus de condescendance qu'une différence d'âge de seulement un an ne le méritait, mais elle ne défendit pas ce point, car ça lui évitait une dispute. Et puis de toute façon, le problème n'était pas là : elle aurait _dû_ être capable de dire _« Je t'aime moi aussi »_.

Elle retira les mains de sa poitrine, et un espace s'ouvrit entre les deux adolescents. « On ferait mieux de monter dans une calèche », dit Luke, effaçant plutôt rapidement sa déception. Lily ajouta cela mentalement à la pile des qualités admirables que ce garçon possédait : il n'était pas rancunier.

 _Severus est rancunier_ , pensa-t-elle.

C'était un fait. En réalité, à ce moment précis, Severus Snape regardait la scène qui se déroulait devantses yeux, alors qu'il était assis dans une calèche non loin de là, et la rancune lui montait à la gorge. Lily fréquentait toujours Luke Harper, d'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, et puisqu'il n'avait aucun moyen de connaître le contenu de leur conversation, le jeune Slytherin – pâle, fade, et de toutes les manières possible l'opposé de Luke Harper – laissait le ressentiment bouillir en lui. Puis, son fiacre démarra, et il se dépêcha de regarder ailleurs, de sorte à ce que les autres Slytherin ne remarquent pas ce qu'il était en train de regarder.

« Je suis désolée, répéta Lily, alors que la paire marchait vers les quatre calèches restantes.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, commanda Luke avec affection, c'est sans importance véritable je voulais juste que tu saches ce que _moi_ je ressens. »

Lily hocha de la tête, et ajouta, avec un peu de réserve : « Merci ». Il sourit, l'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne – ce qu'il faisait régulièrement – et les deux montèrent dans le véhicule. Il paraissait vraiment avoir oublié, mais Lily restait plutôt fixée dessus.

La calèche était vide quand ils s'assirent dedans. « J'espère que personne d'autre ne montera », Luke commença à dire, mais les mots étaient à peine sortis de sa bouche qu'une nouvelle personne passa la tête à l'intérieur des portes de la calèche. Il était beau, avait des cheveux noirs, et des yeux gris bleus.

« Oh, salut Lily, fit le garçon. Salut, l'autre personne »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Luke, comme si le Ravenclaw n'avait vraiment rien à faire ici.

« Je te présente Luke, Sirius, répondit Lily au nouvel arrivant. Luke Harper … Il est chez les Ravenclaw.

\- Dommage pour lui, remarqua le jeune homme qui s'appelait Sirius. Il dirigea le reste de sa conversation vers Lily : Tu as vu James ?

\- Non

\- T'es sûre ? Il a disparu quand on est sortis du train

\- Je suis sûre.

\- Et toi, Lucas ?

\- C'est Luke.

\- Je sais. Est-ce que tu as vu James Potter ?

\- Non.

\- Très bien ! Passez une charmante balade dans cette calèche Restez chastes !

\- Sirius, va-t'en, ordonna Lily.

Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil : « Au revoir, Lily. Au revoir, l'autre personne. »

Il était partit un instant plus tard, alors que Luke secouait le crâne. « Qu'est-ce que tout le monde lui trouve, à celui-là ? Il est tellement … » Luke, néanmoins, n'eut pas l'opportunité de terminer sa phrase, puisqu'une grande et blonde jeune fille débarqua à l'intérieur du carrosse pour s'y assoir. Lily arqua un sourcil, surprise.

« Oh, coucou Mar, je croyais que remonterais au château avec Miles !

\- Miles Stimpson, commença Marlène Price, des flammes brillant dans ses yeux bleus, est le plus gros _con_ que j'ai _jamais_ rencontré !

\- Tu sors avec lui depuis bientôt deux ans, rappela Lily à Marlène.

\- C'est un crétin, déclara la blonde, lui et toute sa stupide, diabolique et énervante maison des Ravenclaw. » Puis, comme si elle réalisait enfin que Luke était là, Marlène ajouta : « Sans vouloir être méchante, Harper.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Luke.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Lily avec précautions.

\- C'est un abruti ! cria presque Marlène. Il m'a lâchée pendant la majorité du trajet comme _tu_ le sais bien, Lily, puisque tu étais avec moi, et après quand on est descendu du train il m'a demandé de l'attendre sur le quai pour qu'il retourne dans son compartiment pour récupérer quelque chose. Donc je l'attends, et après _même pas_ deux minutes je le vois monter dans une calèche avec cette _allumeuse_ d'Alexa Kyle.

\- Alexa Kyle est une allumeuse ? demanda Lily, sceptique.

\- Je ne sais pas, admit Marlène. Mais probablement. Et tu sais ce qu'il a fait d'autre ? Il … »

Mais avant que Lily ait la chance d'apprendre les nouveaux exploits de Miles Stimpson en tant que petit-ami pourri, un quatrième voyageur rejoignit la calèche. La porte se ferma par magie derrière elle, et presque instantanément, le véhicule – ayant atteint son quota de quatre personnes – démarra sa route vers le château.

« Donna ! » hoqueta Lily avec surprise.

Une grande et athlétique sorcière noire aux cheveux bruns et bouclés et aux yeux couleurs ambre s'affala sur le siège en face de Luke.

« Je croyais t'avoir vu monter dans une calèche avec Mary.

\- Je suis surprise que tu aies pu voir quoi que ce soit, répondit sèchement la fille qu'on appelait Donna. Vu que tu étais collé-serré avec _ce_ crétin. »

Elle secoua sa tête vers Luke du même coup, et Lily plaça une main apaisante sur le bras de son petit ami.

« Donna Shacklebolt, dit fermement la rousse, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos d'être une garce en présence de personnes qui ne comprennent pas que tu es _tout le temps_ une garce ? »

Donna roula des yeux : « Très bien. Je suis désolée, Harper, s'excusa-t-elle sans avoir l'air pour le moins du monde désolée. Je ne suis pas vraiment en colère contre toi, après tout. Je déteste juste tous les mecs.

\- Moi aussi ! cria Marlène

\- Pour une fois que vous êtes d'accord, s'émerveilla Lily. Peut-être qu'il y a un bon côté au fait que Marlène sorte avec un abruti et que Donna … déteste tout le monde.

\- Je ne déteste pas tout le monde, argumenta Donna, mais son affirmation se retrouva confrontée à des regards remplis de doute de la part de ses compagnons. Non, _vraiment_ !

\- Tu détestes la plupart des gens, lui dit Marlène, et quand Donna ouvrit sa bouche pour protester, la blonde appuya : quel est le pourcentage de personnes dans cette calèche que tu _ne détestes pas_ ? »

Donna regarda autour d'elle. « Vingt-cinq pourcents, mais les statistiques sont faussées. _Evidemment_ je me déteste, _évidemment_ je déteste Harper puisque c'est un mec, et _évidemment_ je te déteste toi, Marlene, puisque tu es névrosée et émotionnelle.

\- Quelle crème, fit Marlène avec sècheresse. Donc tu détestes les hommes, qui représentent cinquante pourcent de la population, et tu détestes les personnes émotionnelles. Don', admet-le, tu détestes la plupart des gens. En fait, tu détestes tout le monde sauf Lily et peut-être ta sœur de dix-ans.

\- Ferme-la, Price. »

Marlène croisa les bras, un air de _« je le savais »_ sur son joli visage. Donna leva les yeux au ciel.

« Nouveau sujet de conversation, demanda-t-elle.

\- Accordé », répondit Lily.

Elle jeta un œil par la fenêtre et vit le bout du château commencer à apparaître juste derrière les collines. « Regardez ! lança-t-elle. Nous pourrons bientôt voir Hogwarts. » Tous obéirent, et un instant plus tard le château apparu, brillant d'une lumière bleue au clair de Lune, aussi majestueux que dans les souvenirs de Lily. Hogwarts était peut-être la seule chose au monde qui ne décevait jamais les attentes romantiques de Lily. Elle dit cela aux autres, et si Luke décida de sourire avec affection à sa jolie petite-amie rousse, les deux amies de Lily s'échangèrent un regard.

« Quoi ? demanda Lily, les remarquant.

\- La Lily de l'été est partie, soupira Marlène, imitant un deuil nostalgique. La Lily de Hogwarts est de retour. J'aime la Lily de Hogwarts, bien sûr, mais c'est toujours triste de voir la Lily de l'été partir.

\- La Lily de l'été ? répéta Luke. Il y a plus d'un type de Lily ?

\- Il y a plus de soixante types de Lily, lui répondit Donna, comme s'il était le plus grand des idiots pour ne pas déjà savoir cela.

\- La Lily de l'été, clarifia Marlène, reste debout jusqu'à tard pour voir des lucioles. La Lily de Hogwarts est mélancolique.

\- Avant, on avait la Lily de l'été toute l'année, commença Donna. On devait supporter les citations de Percy Bysshe Shelley* en plein milieu des cours de Métamorphoses et les observations sur _l'extraordinaire beauté des bougies_ en Potion. Mais après … » Ici, Donna hésita pour quelques petites secondes, puis continua, « mais après, la jeune Lily a grandi, et on ne doit endurer la Lily de l'été qu'à la fin de l'année et pendant les vacances ».

Luke passa son bras autour des épaules de Lily, et ne s'était pas rendu compte de la pause dans l'explication de Donna, et le regard reconnaissant que sa petite-amie lui avait tout de suite lancé après cela.

« Et est-ce que je vais aimer la Lily de Poudlard ? demanda-t-il.

\- Tout le monde aime toutes les sortes de Lily », lui répondit Marlène, plutôt sur la défensive. Elle regarda derrière son épaule au travers de la fenêtre.

« On sera bientôt au château. »

Et ils arrivèrent en effet bientôt.

 _(Il a dit)_

« Il a dit _je t'aime_? » répéta Donna sans avoir l'air d'y croire.

Sorties de leur calèche sans chevaux, les filles – et presque tous les autres étudiants de Hogwarts – commençaient à avancer sur le court chemin qui les menait vers les portes du château. Luke était parti retrouver ses amis de chez Ravenclaw, avec lesquels il mangerait son dîner, et Lily venait juste de terminer de raconter son gênant épisode.

« Juste comme ça ? Après deux mois d'une relation de _vacances d'été_ ? Ne sait-il pas que ce genre de choses ne dure jamais ?

\- Je sortais avec Miles depuis plus d'un an avant qu'il ne me dise 'Je t'aime', nota Marlène avec amertume. Et je suis quasiment certaine qu'il ne m'avait dit ça que pour me distraire du fait qu'il correspondait avec Sandy Pitterton.

\- Tout d'abord, fit Donna, Marlène, ton petit ami est un con on le sait, tu le sais, tout le monde s'en fiche, maintenant. Ensuite, qu'est-ce que diable tu as répondu à Luke ? Il n'avait pas l'air en colère … _Tu ne lui as pas dit à ton tour, si_ ?

\- Bien sûr que non elle ne l'a pas fait, répondit Marlène d'un ton brusque. Lily ne mentirait jamais sur quelque chose comme ça … n'est-ce pas Lily ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non, soupira Lily. Je lui ai juste dit que je ne pouvais pas le lui dire en retour, c'est tout. J'ai dit que je ne pourrais seulement dire cela que quand je le penserais absolument.

\- Et il n'a pas rompu avec toi sur le champ, s'émerveilla Marlène, et Lily fit non de la tête. Certaines filles ont vraiment de la chance …

\- Comme qui ? » Demanda une nouvelle voix, rejoignant le groupe.

Une petite brune, avec des larges anneaux dorés comme boucles d'oreilles et un petit peu de maquillage sur les yeux, débarqua aux côtés de Marlène. La blonde passa un bras autour des épaules de la nouvelle arrivante.

« Salut, Mary, fit Lily. Nous étions juste en train de parler de …

\- Du fait que Luke Harper est un idiot qui a dit "Je t'aime" à Lily.

\- Après une histoire de vacances de seulement deux mois ? demanda, incrédule, la jeune fille qu'on appelait Mary. C'est drôle ! » Puis elle fit, plus sérieusement : « Tu ne lui as pas menti et répondu la même chose en retour, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Elle lui a dit qu'elle n'était pas prête, dit Donna.

\- Et il n'a pas rompu avec toi sur le champ ?

\- Non, lui répondit Marlène. En fait, il était même plutôt joyeux en sa compagnie.

\- _En effet_ , certaines filles ont de la chance, accorda alors Mary.

\- Mais tu étais où, toi ? demanda Lily. Pendant le trajet en calèche, je veux dire …

\- Tu veux dire, après que vous m'avez lâchée ?, demanda Mary effrontément. Non, ne vous excusez pas, j'étais dans un compartiment rempli de garçons, ce qui est mieux que vous trois réunies de toute façon. Adam McKinnon était assis à côté de moi et, mon Dieu, est-ce qu'il a grandi cet été ? Il doit faire plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt …

\- Mary, tu es interdite de coucher avec Adam McKinnon, ordonna fermement Marlène. Il est l'un de mes meilleurs amis, et toutes tes relations se terminent en … et bien … elles se terminent habituellement toutes en incendie criminel.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir … ?

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu James ? »

La forme épuisée et essoufflée de Peter Pettigrew les interrompit, alors qu'il avait atteint le haut de la pente et qu'il approchait les filles.

« Il est par ici, James, mais personne ne parvient à le trouver.

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu, fit Donna, et Marlène répondit la même chose.

\- Tu sais, je crois que je l'ai vu en train de grimper dans un des premiers fiacres, songea Mary sans être sûre. Je ne suis pas certaine, mais peut-être bien que c'était lui. »

Peter les remercia et se dépêcha de les quitter.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu' _il_ est aussi nerveux ? » se demanda Lily.

Mais presque personne ne fit attention à ce commentaire, puisqu'à ce moment précis, ils entrèrent dans le château. Au travers des hautes portes en bois, la procession d'élèves arriva dans le Hall d'Entrée – large et faiblement éclairé, avec le grand escalier en marbre à gauche et des hautes portes qui menaient vers la grande Salle de l'autre côté de cette immense pièce. Ces portes, néanmoins, étaient étrangement fermées, et la raison de cela devint évidente quelques moments plus tard. Le professeur McGonagall, stricte et imposante enseignante de métamorphose, sembla se matérialiser de nulle part et demanda le silence alors que les élèves se rassemblaient dans le Hall.

« Il apparait que », fit le professeur McGonagall, sa fine bouche s'étirant au milieu de son visage comme une ride désapprobatrice, « Peeves l'esprit frappeur a créé un certain bazar dans la Grande Salle, en guise de représailles contre Mr Filch. Nous nous sommes occupés de la majorité des dégâts, mais nous vous demandons d'attendre encore quelques minutes le temps que Mr Filch et le Professeur Dawton aient le temps de finir. »

Peeves l'esprit frappeur – un parmi les nombreux fantômes de Hogwarts – était ce qu'on pourrait appeler une nuisance selon l'opinion de Lily, mais il possédait certainement quelque chose en commun avec les étudiants de Hogwarts : une aversion passionnée pour Filch, le concierge de l'école. Quelques adolescents gloussèrent de reconnaissance pour les bouffonneries de Peeves, alors qu'un ou deux préfètes murmuraient quelque chose à propos de « l'intolérable manque de respect pour l'autorité » de l'esprit frappeur. Lily ne trouvait pas ça bien grave d'attendre encore quelques minutes pour le début des festivités (pour les nommer, la Cérémonie de répartition et le Banquet de début d'année), surtout si c'était aux dépends de Filch.

Elle écoutait avec un intérêt décousu Marlène et Mary se raconter les dernières rumeurs quand une tape sur son épaule l'interrompit. Remus Lupin – le meilleur ami de Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew et James Potter, ainsi que le confrère de Lily en tant que préfet de Gryffindor – se tenait à côté d'elle, avec une expression irritée sur son visage fin et pâle.

« Lily, est-ce que tu as vu … ?

\- Potter ? » Finit Lily pour lui. Il secoua la tête avec espoir, mais elle fit non du crâne. « J'ai bien peur de ne pas l'avoir vu, mais par contre, si tu comptes trouver Sirius Black ou Peter Pettigrew, je pourrais être capable de t'aider.

\- Non, _eux_ je les ai trouvés, grommela Remus. C'est James qu'on cherche maintenant. Enfin, merci quand même.

\- Pas de quoi, répondit Lily elle appréciait Remus. On se voit plus tard. »

Il se retourna pour partir, et Lily reporta son attention sur ses amies, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à nouveau distraite par une tape sur son épaule.

« Je ne l'ai toujours pas vu, Re… » Ce n'était pas Remus Lupin, cette fois. « Sev », remarqua Lily, surprise. Severus Snape se tenait maintenant juste derrière elle. Lily essaya de se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il avait été aussi tendu à l'idée de converser avec _elle_ , et elle estima que ça remontait à la toute première fois qu'ils avaient parlé, il y avait maintenant plus de sept ans.

« Salut, Lily, commença Severus avec son ton le moins à l'aise. J'espérais qu'on puisse parler une minute. »

Lily jeta un regard panoramique sur le hall, à la recherche des amis de Severus de chez les Slytherin. Elle les trouva finalement situés à un endroit plutôt éloigné d'elle, avec une centaine d'étudiants qui les séparaient, et ils ignoraient évidemment que Severus n'était plus avec eux.

« Je vois, répondit amèrement Lily au Slytherin. Il n'y a pas de risque à venir me parler maintenant. Tu ne crains pas que Mulciber et Avery puisse te trouver en pleine conversation avec une née-moldue. »

Elle se retourna à nouveau.

« Ça ne se passe pas comme ça ! » protesta Severus, et elle s'arrêta. Mary, Marlene et Donna avaient interrompu leur conversation pour regarder la scène.

« Et comment ça se passe ? » demanda-telle. Comme il ne répondait pas, Lily continua : « Severus, je croyais avoir été assez claire à la fin de l'année dernière quand je te disais que nous n'allions plus _faire_ ça. C'est trop compliqué pour nous deux.

\- Lily… » Severus lança un regard précautionneux vers ses trois amies : « peut-on parler de ça autre part ?

\- Pourquoi ? _Mes_ amies n'ont aucun problème avec le fait que je te parle. »

Donna essaya de commenter quelque-chose, mais Marlene lui donna un coup de coup de coude.

« Lily, souffla Severus faiblement. Quand est-ce que tu vas me pardonner ?

\- Je _t'ai_ pardonné, Sev, rétorqua la Gryffindor. Je ne pense simplement plus qu'on puisse être amis.

\- Mais je ne _pensais_ pas …

\- Si, tu le pensais, et ça ne sert à rien de discuter ce point. Ça va juste tourner en rond jusqu'à ce qu'on soit tous les deux trop énervés pour parler raisonnablement.

\- On était amis pendant sept ans, fit Severus, d'une voix basse (mais il parlait toujours d'une voix basse). Ça ne peut pas s'effacer du jour au lendemain à cause d'une toute petite erreur.

\- C'était une erreur très parlante, quand même, répondit Lily avec douceur. Sev, s'il te plaît, va-t'en.

\- Non, dit-il, têtu. Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit quand nous pourrons de nouveau être amis. Tu n'as répondu à aucun de mes hiboux, cet été, et tu as presque sprinté après la réunion des préfets de ce matin. »

Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être légèrement impressionnée. Severus ne parlait jamais autant de choses personnelles en face d'autres personnes … Encore moins devant ses amies à elle. En fait, en sept ans d'amitié, Lily ne se souvenait pas d'une seule fois où il aurait pu mentionner leur amitié en public. Peut-être que ses regrets étaient sincères.

Elle calma ses émotions instantanément. Le fait qu'il était maintenant désolé n'avait pas grande importance … c'était trop difficile d'être amie avec lui. C'était trop difficile de se dévouer quand tout ce que ça semblait faire c'était creuser un fossé entre eux deux.

« S'il te plaît Sev, va-t'en », répéta Lily. Il avait l'air d'avoir envie de s'enterrer quand certains facteurs séparateurs arrivèrent, sous la forme de Nicolai Mulciber et Samuel Avery.

Le sort fonctionne parfois de façon amusante.

Tout avait commencé quand ils étaient en quatrième année.

Sirius Orion Black – fauteur de troubles notoire à l'école – était à la recherche de son meilleur ami, James Potter. James Potter avait été en retenue une grande partie de cette matinée (un samedi de mars) pour avoir mis le feu à la cape de Lily Evans, et ce pour deux raisons majeures : d'abord, James était, à cette époque, complètement dingue de Lily, et ensuite, Lily avait dit à James qu'il n'était pas un joueur de Quidditch aussi doué que le Hufflepuff Liam Lyle (un commentaire évidemment faux uniquement destiné à l'énerver). Pour résultat de l'incident précédemment mentionné de la cape enflammée, le professeur McGonagall avait puni James d'une semaine de retenues, et Sirius Black – qui avait oublié ceci – était parti à la recherche de son ami, en ce samedi de mars 1974.

A un certain moment de cette recherche, Sirius avait entendu un petit groupe de Slytherin se vanter à propos de quelque chose, alors qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir adjacent. Sirius s'était dit qu'il devait tester ce nouveau sortilège qu'il avait appris le soir d'avant, et il lança son regard tout au long du couloir pour trouver un endroit où se cacher. Malheureusement, le couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile ouest de Hogwarts est étonnamment vide, et il n'y avait rien sauf une tapisserie accrochée tout au long du mur. Sirius se glissa derrière la tapisserie, se demandant s'il était possible que les Slytherin ne le voient pas, et quand il fit cela, le jeune Mr. Black découvrit quelque chose d'étrange. Une porte.

C'était probablement juste un placard à balais oublié, cette pièce qui s'étendait derrière la porte qui elle se trouvait derrière la tapisserie du deuxième étage de l'aile ouest du château de Hogwarts, mais Sirius aimait les choses secrètes, et – par conséquent – il tomba plus ou moins amoureux de cette pièce secrète. Il en était plus ou moins amoureux, jusqu'au moment où il révéla accidentellement sa location à Peeves l'esprit frappeur durant une heure de retenue particulièrement ennuyeuse (il était supposé nettoyé des trophées, mais s'était arrêté pour papoter avec le fantôme malicieux), à peu près un an plus tard. Sirius réalisa alors que la nature secrète de l'emplacement de ce placard était perdue à jamais, et il ne pouvait plus le considérer comme sien. Il découvrit un nouveau placard à balais la semaine suivante, néanmoins, et ne fut donc pas terriblement dérangé.

Peeves, comme on pourrait s'y attendre, aimait aussi les choses secrètes. C'était sa connaissance de ce placard à balais qui le poussa à faire une farce à son ennemi juré, le concierge Argus Filch, le 27 août 1975. Il avait enlevé tout le contenu, hors-mobilier, du bureau du concierge pour l'amener dans le placard à balais dont Sirius Black lui avait un jour parlé. Filch était, comme on pourrait le prévoir, enragé. Il lui fallut deux jours pour retrouver ses affaires.

Ce jour-là, Filch demanda à Dumbledore de bannir les fantômes du Banquet de début d'année, et Dumbledore étant un directeur sympathique, répondit par la positive à cette demande. Puis, quand Filch informa Peeves que Dumbledore l'avait interdit de venir au Banquet de bienvenue de cette année, Peeves avait décidé de mettre le bazar dans la Grande Salle, de sorte à délayer le processus et surtout à énerver Filch. Il parvint à faire les deux.

C'est pourquoi la Cérémonie de Répartition ne commença pas à temps, les étudiants étant donc forcés d'attendre dans le Hall d'Entrée, le temps que les derniers détritus soient nettoyés par le Professeur Dawton et Mr. Filch. C'était grâce à cela que Severus Snape avait eu l'opportunité de se faufiler loin de ses amis de Slytherin pour confronter son ancienne meilleure amie, Lily Evans, alors qu'elle se tenait là, écoutant ses amies partager des rumeurs inintéressantes. Après cela, les deux – Lily et Severus – avaient commencé à se disputer, et entraînés dans le moment, ils n'avaient pas remarqué que Nicolai Mulciber et Samuel Avery avaient remarqué leur conversation, et qu'ils se dirigeaient vers eux.

Si Mulciber et Avery n'étaient pas arrivés à ce moment particulier de l'histoire, tout le reste de celle-ci aurait pu se passer de manière très, très différente. Néanmoins, ils arrivèrent à ce moment particulier, et tout ne se passa pas de manière très, très différente, et tout ça parce que Lily Evans avait faussement dit à James Potter qu'il n'était pas aussi talentueux au Quidditch que le Hufflepuff Liam Lyle ne l'était.

Le sort fonctionne parfois de façon amusante.

« Severus », fit Mulciber, un garçon grand et fin, au regard étroit. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe _par ici_ ? » Il pointa du doigt la scénette qui se déroulait entre son camarade de maison et Lily. Quelques autres Slytherin apparurent, et parmi eux il y avait une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux sombres, et un beau jeune homme blond.

« Severus, fit la fille. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Oh, s'il te plaît, Colista, ne fait pas preuve de bonnes manières pour _moi_ ! », rétorqua narquoisement Lily. Elle ne remarqua pas que Donna avait empoigné sa baguette discrètement, au cas où une altercation commencerait.

« Tu dois nous pardonner, coupa Mulciber, suintant le charme forcé. Tu vois, Severus nous a dit que votre … relation … s'était terminée. »

Severus ouvra la bouche pour parler, mais Lily n'avait pas envie d'entendre ses excuses.

« Il dit la vérité, dit-elle, tout en faisant attention de ne pas montrer combien entendre cette nouvelle lui faisait du mal. Nous ne sommes plus amis. Vous avez gagné. »

Elle se dit que ses derniers mots feraient plaisir à leur fierté, et que ça mettrait fin à la bataille qui commençait à monter.

« Fait gaffe à toi, Evans, rétorqua la fille, Colista.

\- C'est bon, on y va », marmonna Severus, mais les autres Slytherin l'ignorèrent. Remus Lupin, remarquant que Lily semblait se trouver dans un semblant de dispute, revint à ses côtés.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Lily ? demanda-t-il, ses yeux froidement fixés sur Severus.

\- Non, fit rapidement Lily. Tout va bien, ces _gentils_ étudiants étaient justement en train de partir.

\- C'est nous qui déciderons quand est-ce qu'on s'en ira », entendit-on dire le lourd et borné Samuel Avery. Lily leva les yeux au ciel et commença, une fois de plus, à se retourner. Elle remarqua qu'un certain nombre de personnes avait arrêté leurs propres conversations pour regarder la scène, espérant probablement que quelque chose de dramatique se produise, comme ça se passait souvent quand les Slytherin et les Gryffindor se disputaient.

« Vous n'allez pas vous battre en duel ? demanda un naïf deuxième année, après un court silence.

\- Non, fit Lily. Remus avait, lui aussi, discrètement sortit sa baguette, _juste au cas où_.

\- C'est quoi le problème ? demanda Colista. Vous ne pensez pas que vous pouvez tous les deux nous battre ?

\- Tous les cinq », corrigea Mary, s'avançant, la baguette brandie elle aussi. Lily remarqua soudainement qu'elle était quasiment la seule à ne pas encore avoir sorti sa baguette.

« Oh, je meurs de peur ! Se moqua Colista. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Macdonald la sang-de-bourbe ? Tu aimerais qu'Avery te donne un nouvel avant-goût de ses sortilèges les plus imaginatifs ? »

Marlène et Donna firent toutes les deux un pas en avant. Lily les retint :

« Ferme-là, Black, dit-elle sèchement. Et je ne dis pas ça pour rigoler. Si tu veux garder ton nez, aussi joli et produit par la magie soit-il, tu ne diras plus _jamais_ un truc pareil. »

Son ton était enflammé, et l'assurance de Colista s'en retrouva quelque peu altérée. Le garçon blond qui se tenait à côté d'elle posa une main sur son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

Sirius Black venait d'arriver, amenant avec lui Peter Pettigrew, ainsi que l'impression que la situation se dégradait.

« _Rien_ , répondit Lily rapidement, en envoyant à Sirius un regard qui lui demandait de rester en dehors de ça.

\- Dit-donc, ça ne serait pas mon traitre à son sang de cousin ?! Remarqua Colista. Qu'est-ce que ça te fait de vivre dans la rue, là où tu appartiens ?

\- Ferme-là, Black, asséna Sirius.

\- _Toi_ , ferme-là, Black », rétorqua Colista.

Sirius fit un pas en avant, mais Lily le retint avec son bras.

« Peut-être que tu devrais t'en aller, murmura le garçon blond à l'oreille de Colista.

\- Redescends, Zabini, lui asséna-t-elle. Je ne _t'appartiens_ pas.

\- Il a raison quand même, fit Sirius, l'air faussement inquiet. Tu devrais peut-être te retirer, chère Colista. Ça pourrait être très inconfortable pour quelqu'un d'aussi délicat que toi. Avery peut t'emmener … » Il disait cela comme s'il offrait un conseil amical à un vieux camarade. « J'ai appris que ça fait des années qu'il meure d'envie de se retrouver seul avec toi. »

Le garçon appelé Zabini leva sa baguette et Lily eut du mal à retenir Sirius.

« Est-ce que tout le monde pourrait se calmer ? fit-elle d'un ton brusque. Quand bien même se battre en duel à propos de qui Avery veut baiser serait une bonne décision, le professeur MacGonagall n'est pas loin d'ici, et on aura tous des problèmes à cause de ça. Maintenant, est-ce que tout le monde pourrait retourner à ses petites affaires ? _Tout le monde_ ! » ajouta-t-elle avec importance pour les spectateurs. Personne ne bougea, parce que si certes les voyeurs auraient pu respecter Lily, ils n'allaient certainement pas manquer l'opportunité de regarder ce qui se dessinait comme une bataille extraordinaire.

Severus réitéra sa prière : « Allons-y ». Il n'avait regardé personne dans les yeux.

« Attend juste un instant, fit Mulciber, plus mielleux que jamais. Severus, Colista ici présente a soulevé une question intéressante…

\- Vraiment ? Coupa Lily, désespérée. Je n'étais pas particulièrement intéressée. »

Comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendue, Mulciber continua :

« Tu nous as dit que ton amitié avec Evans s'était terminée, et malgré ça nous te trouvons en grande conversation avec elle. Après, _je_ n'ai aucun doute sur ta loyauté, mais j'ai l'impression qu'Avery en a. N'est-ce pas, Sam ? »

Samuel Avery, un camarade plutôt stupide, eut l'air plutôt éberlué, conscient soudainement qu'on avait parlé de lui sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

« Dis-juste "oui", assena Colista, roulant au ciel ses yeux gris.

\- Oh, d'accord. Ouais. Ouais.

\- Je pense que tu devrais le lui prouver, Severus, continua Mulciber.

\- Nick, allez, fit le garçon blond, Zabini. Pas ici, il se fera prendre, c'est certain. »

Lily fut soulagée de voir qu'au moins _un_ des supposés amis de Snape prenait ses intérêts en considération. Colista dit à Zabini de se taire, néanmoins, et il obéit.

« Je ne veux pas que tu la _blesses_ ou quoi que ce soit, continua Mulciber, pas même dans mes rêves je ne pourrais te demander ça. Severus, tout ce que tu dois faire c'est prouver que ta loyauté est _entière_ envers tes vrais amis … Envers Slytherin. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est me donner la baguette magique de Lily Evans. »

C'était une requête simple, ostensiblement, mais c'était surtout une affirmation chargée de sous-entendus. Pour obtenir la baguette de Lily, Severus allait devoir – en théorie – la désarmer en usant la sienne.

« Tu n'auras pas ma baguette, dit Lily fermement, tout en s'assurant qu'elle gardait une accroche sur le bras de Sirius, de sorte à ce qu'il n'attaque pas. En fait, cette conversation entière est officiellement _terminée_. »

Mais personne ne l'écoutait.

« _Fait-le_ , Severus, fit Colista. Fait-le, ou tu n'es pas notre ami.

\- Snape, si tu lèves ta baguette sur Lily, s'exprima Donna toujours dans l'exécutif, tu seras en violation de règles de Hogwarts et en bonne position pour recevoir une retenue. »

Avery renâcla. Evidemment, si Snape ne levait _pas_ sa baguette vers Lily immédiatement, il serait dans une position bien pire que celle de recevoir une heure de colle.

« Vous savez quoi, commença la rousse, irritée tout cela est complètement stupide. Si tu veux ma baguette, prend-la. J'en aurai besoin pour les cours demain, par contre. »

Elle sortit sa baguette et la tint en l'air pour que Severus puisse la prendre. Mulciber leva sa propre main, comme un avertissement.

« Prend-la toi-même, Severus », dit-il, toute trace de son charme superficiel disparue. Lily regarda Mulciber droit dans les yeux, et rangea de nouveau sa baguette. Severus ne l'attaquerait _pas_. Il ne _pouvait_ pas.

« Severus, murmura Colista. _Fait-le tout de suite_.

\- Tout de suite », acquiesça Avery.

La plupart des élèves autour d'eux s'étaient arrêtés pour regarder la scène. Lily lâcha inconsciemment le poignet de Sirius. Elle regarda Severus avec beaucoup d'attention il brandit sa baguette.

« Severus, s'il te plaît », chuchota presque Lily. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement peur de se faire attaquer, mais l'idée de perdre tout espoir quant à sa relation avec Severus lui faisait souffrir le martyr.

« _Severus._ »

La main du Slytherin trembla. Il releva légèrement son avant-bras. Donna, Mary, Marlène, Sirius, et même Peter préparèrent leur baguette. La plupart des Slytherin firent de même. Lily ne voyait que Snape. Sa main trembla de nouveau.

Puis, plusieurs choses arrivèrent au même moment.

Alors que le bras de Severus se relevait un peu plus, Colista brandissait sa baguette et la pointait vers Mary Macdonald. Sirius brandit la sienne à son tour, et dans son esprit, il commença à formuler l'incantation d'un sort assommant. Remus se lança en avant, prêt à pousser Lily hors de portée, si on en arrivait à là, et Zabini, le blond, attrapa Colista, poussant son corps menu dernière le sien, considérablement plus large.

Un mouvement particulier l'emporta sur tous les autres, néanmoins, en termes d'importance et de spectacle. Sorti de nulle part, à ce qu'on pouvait y voir, un grand garçon aux cheveux noirs et emmêlés apparu juste derrière Marlène. James Potter – puisque c'était qui il était – se fraya un chemin entre tout le monde et en un mouvement simple, gracieux et particulièrement massacrant, il cogna Nicolai Mulciber droit dans la mâchoire. Lily en eut le souffle coupé, et Severus manqua de lâcher sa baguette tant il était surpris Mulciber était sur le sol un moment plus tard, tenant sa mâchoire et gémissant de douleur.

Le hall sembla silencieux pendant plusieurs secondes. A un moment, Sirius Black remarqua :

« Eh bien, au moins on a trouvé James. »

Puis, Avery et Zabini brandirent leur baguettes, et – pardonnez le cliché – une pagaille infernale éclata.

 _(Jeanne d'Arc)_

Minerva McGonagall était née pour devenir professeur. Elle possédait une grande et imposante stature, un ton austère et élégant dans la voix, des lèvres si facilement pressées l'une contre l'autre de sorte à ne laisser apparaitre qu'une ligne fine – presque invisible, et des yeux durs comme la pierre, qui pouvaient obtenir une réponse honnête de la part d'un mur. Le haussement de simplement l'un de ses sourcils parfaitement arqué était suffisant pour convaincre le plus grand des sceptiques qu'elle était une experte dans n'importe quel sujet donné, et la plupart du temps, elle n'avait même pas besoin de hausser la voix pour demander l'attention d'une classe. Tout dans son apparence – ses cheveux sombres tirés loin de son visage fin et long, les robes qu'elle revêtait qui glissaient sur le sol, par exemple – indiquait une personne « pratique » : une sorte de personnalité disciplinaire qui demandait sans effort le respect. Minerva McGonagall était née pour devenir professeur, sans doute, mais à ce moment-là, elle espérait que ça n'ait pas été le cas.

« Aucun d'entre vous, commença la sorcière plus âgée, alors qu'elle marchait d'un bout de son bureau à un autre ne quittera cette pièce tant que vous n'aurez pas répondu à ma question. »

Les talons de ses bottines qui remontaient jusqu'à sa cheville – en peau de dragon vert-forêt – claquaient de façon menaçante contre le sol dur, sa bouche n'avait jamais été aussi fine, et même l'air dans le bureau sombre semblait trembler, mais malgré cela les neufs Gryffindor qui se tenaient les uns à côté des autres devant elle restaient parfaitement silencieux. Chacun d'eux regardaient une portion du mur qui leur faisait directement face, sachant que s'ils devaient croiser le regard de leur professeur de métamorphose, une confession suivrait certainement. McGonagall attendit quelques instants, et puis, se retournant alors qu'elle atteignait le mur, se dirigea vers l'un des élèves situés vers l'extrémité opposée à elle de la ligne.

« Mr. Pettigrew. »

Le malheureux Peter Pettigrew semblait sur le point d'être malade. Chaque centimètre de son corps qui ne dépassait pas le mètre soixante-dix tremblait, depuis ses cheveux blonds comme le sable jusque ses orteils habillés de cuir.

« Oui … professeur ?

\- Peut-être que _vous_ vous pourrez répondre à ma question », fit le professeur McGonagall, affinant son regard. Un Peter aux yeux écarquillés rassembla tout son courage : « Je – heu … Je ne … quelle était la question déjà ? »

Ennuyée mais vaillante, McGonagall réitéra sa précédente requête :

« J'ai _demandé_ lequel d'être vous a commencé la bagarre dans le Hall d'Entrée. Bagarre qui – si je peux me le permettre – a impliqué plus d'une cinquantaine d'étudiants et a résulté en des _dizaines_ de blessures.

\- Oh. Oh, heu … J'sais pas … Je n'ai pas bien vu. Il y avait … il y avait beaucoup de monde. »

McGonagall arqua ses sourcils infatigables.

« C'est cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

Peter acquiesça.

« Vous êtes certain que vous ne protégez personne, Mr. Pettigrew ?

\- Non ! Bien sûr que je … non !

\- Même pas Mr. Black ?

\- Non.

\- Miss Shacklebolt ?

\- Non.

\- Mr. McKinnon ?

\- Non !

\- Mr. Potter, alors ?

\- _Non_! P-Professeur, je vous jure que je ne sais pas qui … »

Mais McGonagall semblait avoir déjà perdu tout intérêt dans sa réponse. Elle marcha jusqu'à l'autre extrémité de la ligne, là où Donna Shacklebolt se tenait, la tête haute. Alors que McGonagall s'approchait, néanmoins, la détermination dans les yeux ambres de Donna faiblissait. Les boucles noires de ses cheveux étaient complètement désorganisées, et une coupure marquait le front de la jeune sorcière. Quand McGonagall approcha, Donna apparu un petit peu moins fière de ses blessures de guerre. Donna Christine Shacklebolt jouait selon les règles, et on allait lui demander de mentir à un _professeur_.

« Miss Shacklebolt, fit le professeur McGonagall de sa voix la plus suave. Peut-être que _vous_ pourrez me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? Peut-être que _vous_ pourrez me dire qui a commencé la bagarre …

\- Ça ce sont les Slytherin, professeur, dit finalement Donna. Ils l'ont définitivement commencée.

\- Je comprends bien cela, fit le professeur sèchement. Malgré la douzaine de sortilèges _Confondus_ commodément lancés … »

MacGonagall envoya un regard entendu à Sirius Black, vers l'autre extrémité de la ligne.

« Le consensus général semble dire qu'une poignée de Slytherin de sixième année vous a tous provoqué à vous battre, mais que l'un d'entre vous – l'un des Gryffindor de sixième année – a en fait initié la partie physique de cette bagarre. Puisque Carlotta Meloni et Michelle Mumps n'étaient même pas dans le hall à ce moment-là, je n'ai pas jugé nécessaire de les appeler elles. Maintenant, Miss Shacklebolt, peut-être que vous pourrez me dire lequel d'entre vous a _réellement_ commencé la bagarre ? _Qui a donné un coup de poing à Mr. Mulciber_ ? »

Donna hésita. Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma deux fois, avant de finalement trouver la force de dire :

« Je ne sais pas, professeur. Je – je n'ai pas vu qui a lancé le premier coup de poing. »

L'expression du professeur McGonagall se fit, si seulement c'était possible, encore plus froide. Elle se déplaça rapidement loin de Donna, vers là où se tenait Marlène Price. Marlène avait un bleu sur la pommette et une déchirure sur son pull de l'école, mais elle tenait sa tête droite alors que le professeur s'approchait.

« Miss Price ? Etait-ce vous ?

\- Non, professeur, dit Marlène.

\- Qui était-ce ?

\- Je ne sais pas, professeur.

\- Et _vous_ , Mr. Lupin ? »

McGonagall se tourna vers le préfet, qui hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

« Je crois que l'un de ces sortilèges _Confondus_ que vous avez mentionnés m'a touché … dit-il, peu convaincant. C'est toujours un peu le brouillard, si vous …

\- Mr. McKinnon ? »

Le garçon aux cheveux châtains à la gauche de Marlène fit non de la tête.

« J'étais avec quelques Hufflepuff. Je n'ai rien vu. »

Le professeur McGonagall acquiesça, autorisant la pièce entière à garder le silence pendant un moment.

« Ais-je raison quand je dis qu'aucun de vous ne confessera ? » demanda-t-elle finalement, et elle ne reçut, comme on pourrait le prévoir, que plus de silence. « Très bien. Le Professeur Slughorn est actuellement en train d'échanger avec vos "opposants", comme qui dirait. Je ne peux pas me prononcer quant à _leur_ punition. Je ne peux que dire que vous recevrez tous des retenues et que, pour chaque heure qui passera sans que l'un de vous ne dise la vérité, chacun de vous neuf perdra vingt points pour Gryffindor. »

Un cri de surprise collectif se fit entendre, et McGonagall continua.

« Ça durera aussi longtemps qu'il le _faudra_ , dit-elle. Il m'est absolument impossible de vous dire à quel point je suis déçue de chacun de vous – d'abord pour votre participation évidente à une telle démonstration de barbarisme … » Elle faisait sans doute référence à leurs différents états de décharnement qui résultaient de la bousculade, « et pour votre idiot et irrespectueux refus de coopérer maintenant avec moi. Alors, la déduction de points commencera dès cette heure. » Elle semblait aussi déçue qu'elle disait l'être. « Je n'ai rien d'autre à …

\- Je l'ai fait. »

McGonagall – tout comme tous les autres, James avec – se retourna pour regarder la sixième année qui venait juste de se confesser.

« _Vous_ , Miss Evans ? »

Lily cligna rapidement des paupières, rassemblant son courage, avant d'acquiescer.

« Oui, professeur, j'ai – j'ai démarré la bagarre. »

Le professeur McGonagall croisa les bras, approchant la rousse, un trait de méfiance sur son visage vieillissant.

« _Vous_ avez frappé Mulciber ? _Vous_ avez disloqué sa mâchoire ? » demanda-t-elle.

Lily se mordit la lèvre, consciente de la finesse de ses bras et de son corps menu.

« Je – heu … Je fais du sport.

\- Miss Evans …

\- C'est la vérité, professeur, appuya Lily. Honnêtement, j' – j'étais en colère et tout est arrivé si vite, et j'aurais dû vous le dire plus tôt, mais je … Je suppose que j'avais peur. »

Durant une longue minute, la sorcière plus âgée planta intensément son regard dans celui de la plus jeune.

« Tous les autres peuvent s'en aller », fit finalement l'enseignante. Sans un mot, les huit autres filèrent hors du bureau. Lily expira, attendant nerveusement la punition qui arriverait certainement au moment où McGonagall se retrouverait seule avec elle.

« Miss Evans, répéta McGonagall, toujours sceptique. Etes-vous sûre de vouloir porter le chapeau pour cela ?

\- Je – je ne porte pas le chapeau, répondit sincèrement Lily. Je le mérite, tout ça – c'était ma faute.

\- Vous ne couvrez donc _personne_? » demanda McGonagall. Lily attendit quelques instants pour répondre.

« Professeur, dit-elle finalement. Si je n'étais pas celle qui l'a fait, qui ça serait ? Connaissant notre classe, Black ou Potter, c'est ça ? » McGonagall ne la contredit pas « Est-ce que j'assumerais vraiment la faute à _leur_ place ? »

La professeur de métamorphose regarda Lily dans les yeux avec beaucoup d'attention.

« Très bien, alors. »

Et elle avait l'air tellement sincèrement désolée que Lily espéra presque pouvoir éditer son affirmation : l'idée que la personne à la tête de sa maison – une sorcière qu'elle admirait tellement – puisse la dédaigner était pratiquement insupportable.

« Toute cette affaire est pour tout le corps professoral et moi-même une grande honte. Une lettre sera envoyée à votre mère et – et bien, quant au reste de vos camarades …

\- Mais ils ne savaient pas, interrompit fermement Lily. Enfin, je veux dire, ils étaient dans le Hall avec tout le monde, bien sûr, mais tous les autres ont été confondus, est-ce que ça ne serait pas … _possible_ qu'ils soient tous en train de dire la vérité quand ils répondaient ne pas savoir qui avait attaqué Mulciber ?

\- C'est _possible_ , accorda McGonagall à contrecœur. Mais quant à _vous_ , Miss Evans … J'ai bien peur qu'on ne puisse pas contourner cela.

\- Non, acquiesça la rousse.

\- Cinquante points seront déduits de Gryffindor. Et vous passerez tous les vendredis soirs en retenue jusqu'à la fin du mois. »

Lily inclina la tête : « Oui, professeur.

\- Vous devez apprendre, Lily, qu'être un vrai Gryffindor ne signifie pas choisir l'approche "James Potter" dans toutes les situations … approche qui implique généralement attaquer ou lancer un sort sur quelqu'un. »

Retenant un sourire, Lily hocha la tête.

« Oui, professeur, dit-elle gravement à nouveau. Je suis vraiment désolée que tout ça se soit passé. »

McGonagall acquiesça, le visage impassible.

« Vous pouvez disposer.

\- Oui, m'dame. »

Et elle le fit.

Quand elle fut seule, le professeur McGonagall s'assit à son bureau, remuant la tête. Ainsi donc Lily Evans avait démarré une pagaille monstre dans le hall d'entrée… Même si ce n'était pas vrai, toute cette affaire était une histoire amusante. Elle s'autorisa un petit sourire.

« Tant mieux pour elle. »

 _(Quelques mots sur James)_

James Potter était grand. Il avait des cheveux noirs qui – un peu comme James lui-même – ne semblaient jamais vouloir coopérer. Il était beau, portait des lunettes, avait une mâchoire forte, ainsi qu'un long nez droit. Il avait une belle peau, des belles dents, et un sourire en coin. Il jouait mieux au Quidditch que la grande majorité des personnes qu'il avait jamais rencontrées, et il avait une démarche très distinctive : elle était à la fois paresseuse et sérieuse, une marche sûre, qui semblait suggérer qu'où qu'il puisse être, il serait aussi à l'aise qu'autre part, et que quiconque le verrait arriver pourrait s'estimer chanceux de le voir simplement arriver.

James Potter fumait trop.

Il avait passé la grande majorité du 1er septembre 1975 à ne _pas_ penser à Lily Evans, ce par quoi je veux dire qu'il avait passé la grande majorité du 1er septembre 1975 _déterminé_ à ne pas penser à Lily Evans. Après être descendu du Hogwarts Express, il avait choisi de marcher jusqu'à l'école, et quand toutes les calèches étaient parties, il avait glissé une cigarette dans sa bouche, l'avait allumée, et avait particulièrement apprécié le trajet solitaire jusqu'au château.

Il n'avait réellement _pas_ pensé à Lily Evans pendant ces vingt minutes ou presque.

Puis, il était arrivé au Hall d'Entrée. Il avait vu la petite scène qui avait lieu entre Lily et quelques Slytherin, mais n'avait rien dit car il avait décidé qu'il ne voulait plus se préoccuper de ce que cette préfète rousse faisait. Néanmoins, il avait écouté, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit exactement ce qui était sur le point de se passer.

Puis, sans penser, sans même songer aux conséquences (il y aurait pu avoir beaucoup de conséquences pour James, mais nous parlerons un peu plus de cela plus tard), il s'était avancé et avait projeté Nicolai Mulciber sur le sol.

Il avait disloqué la mâchoire de Nicolai Mulciber, mais ne l'avait appris que bien plus tard, dans le bureau de McGonagall, juste après que Lily Evans ait confessé être la fautive de sorte à ce que Gryffindor ne perde pas tout plein de points. Il aurait pu être assez fier d'avoir disloqué la mâchoire d'un gars, s'il ne s'était pas senti aussi mal à propos de tout le reste.

Malgré tout, James était sorti du bureau avec les autres, et avait gardé sa bouche fermée. Garder sa bouche fermée n'avait jamais été une des plus grandes compétences de James, mais il était dernièrement en train de travailler là-dessus.

 _(Un peu plus sur Jeanne d'Arc)_

La Cérémonie de Répartition – qui, avec les efforts combinés de la pagaille causée par Peeves et la bagarre dans le Hall d'Entrée, fut retardée de presque une heure – fut plus bruyante que dans les souvenirs de Lily. Elle, avec les autres Gryffindor de sixième année, était arrivée en retard à cause des remontrances du professeur McGonagall leurs adversaires chez Slytherin s'étaient glissés dans le Hall quelques minutes après eux, apparemment mécontents que le professeur Slughorn ait osé tous les punir. Severus ne regardait continuellement personne dans les yeux.

Le Banquet de début d'année commença quelques minutes plus tard, mais pas avant que leur directeur aux cheveux argentés, le professeur Dumbledore, ne se lève de la table des professeurs située au fond de la Grande Salle, et ne prononce un rapide discours.

« Je réalise », commença-t-il la lueur d'amusement toujours présente dans ses yeux bleus était un tout petit peu moins évidente ce soir-là : « que ce fut une nuit plutôt dramatique je ne peux qu'espérer que le reste de l'année se déroule d'une manière beaucoup plus ennuyeuse. »

Et Dumbledore aurait tout aussi bien pu l'ordonner. Plus sérieusement, il continua :

« De telles altercations ne doivent pas se perpétuer cette année. Quand le monde est en pleine agitation, le devoir de Hogwarts est de rester uni. Maintenant, mangez. »

Et les assiettes posées sur les quatre tables de maisons furent immédiatement remplies.

« Uni, en effet, remarqua Donna, un quart d'heure plus tard, alors qu'elle se servait une seconde portion de pommes de terre. Est-ce que Hogwarts a _un jour_ été uni ? Est-ce qu' _un jour_ les Gryffindor n'ont pas affronté les Slytherin ?

\- Est-ce qu'un jour les Slytherin ont été plus qu'un groupe de mauvaises personnes? ajouta sombrement Marlène. Sans vouloir te vexer, Lily. On sait que Snape était normal, avant …

\- Parle pour toi », murmura Donna. Mary était restée anormalement silencieuse depuis le début du repas.

« Ça va, Mare ? demanda Lily. Tu n'as pas l'air bien, tu as besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie ?

\- Je vais bien », soupira Mary. Sa nature confiante et joyeuse semblait quelque peu altérée – comme ça n'arrivait quasiment jamais. « Je suppose que je ressasse ce que Colista disait … et à propos de l'année dernière, quand Avery m'a jeté un sort dans la classe de Métamorphose. »

L'honnêteté dont elle fit preuve à propos de cette affaire fut surprenante pour Lily. Marlène enroula un bras autour des épaules de la brunette.

« C'était une embuscade, Mary, fit la blonde calmement. Ce ne sont que des horribles lâches, tous autant les uns que les autres, qui étaient furieux qu'une fille comme toi ne veuille jamais sortir avec eux. »

Mary souri avec reconnaissance, avant de jeter un œil à Lily :

« Alors, la Rousse, pourquoi tu l'as fait ? »

Lily, qui sirotait son jus de citrouille, haussa un sourcil : « Pourquoi j'ai fait quoi ?

\- Pris la faute sur toi, élabora Mary doucement. Pourquoi tu as dit que tu avais cogné Mulciber ?

\- Il fallait que quelqu'un le fasse, répondit Lily, qui se disait que c'était plutôt évident. Je ne voulais pas que Gryffindor perde tous ces points, et ça commençait à devenir apparent que Potter ne dirait rien.

\- Je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt, admit Donna. Je veux dire, bien sûr, je suis contente que tu l'aies fait, parce que Gryffindor ne perdra pas autant de points et je n'aurais pas à aller en retenue, mais, Lily, maintenant tout le monde va _t'en_ vouloir de nous avoir fait perdre cinquante points avant même que l'année scolaire n'ait commencée. C'était peut-être noble, mais ce n'était pas terriblement intelligent, si ?

\- Merci pour ton aide, Donna, répondit Lily. Ecoute, je m'en fiche un peu. J'ai quatre retenues et cinquante points en moins. Si Potter avait pris la faute, ils lui auraient certainement enlevés cents points, juste parce qu'il nous fait toujours des coups comme ça.

\- Je suppose, accorda Marlène. Bon, j'ai fini – je pense que je vais monter dans le dortoir. Tu as le mot de passe, Lily ? »

En tant que préfète, Lily l'avait. « Haricots sautant », répondit-elle. « Tu as déjà fini ? Tu n'as presque rien mangé.

\- Je fais un régime », l'informa Marlène, jetant un œil insatisfait à son corps dégingandé. « Haricots sautant, tu as dit ?

\- Un régime ? s'étouffa Mary. Arrête ça, Marlène, t'es tellement idiote quand on en vient à la bouffe.

\- Dixit la brindille ! Haricots sautant ? »

Lily acquiesça : « Tu es magnifique, Mar.

\- Hmm, encore heureux, fit Marlène avec légèreté. Je n'ai presque pas mangé depuis deux semaines.

\- Tu as aussi fini, Marlène ? » Demanda un garçon qui était aussi assis à la table des Gryffindor. Il avait les cheveux châtain clair, les yeux bleus, l'air naturellement gentil, et une assiette vide. « Si tu vas à la Salle Commune, je viens avec toi.

\- Bien sûr, Adam », fit Marlène, souriant tandis qu'Adam McKinnon se relevait de son siège. Il possédait quelques marques de la bagarre lui aussi, avec entre autres un pull déchiré et un bleu violet sur son front. « On se voit plus tard, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse des filles, commençant à partir.

\- Ne faites rien que je ne ferais pas ! cria après eux Mary de manière suggestive.

\- Et ça inclue _quoi_ , exactement ? demanda Donna. Tu es quand même une allumeuse, Mary.

\- Ne sois pas méchante, interrompit Lily. »

Mary soupira : « Ça sera toujours pour moi un mystère que Marlène continue de sortir avec ce _crétin_ de Miles Stimpson alors qu'elle a un garçon parfaitement charmant comme Adam McKinnon.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, "elle a" ? demanda Donna, surprise. Tu ne crois pas que McKinnon apprécie Marlène, si ? »

Mary et Lily pouffèrent toutes les deux de rire.

« Je crois que tu es _aveugle_ , voilà ce que je crois, Donna chérie », répondit Mary. Donna leva les yeux au ciel.

Quand les assiettes du dîner furent vidées, le dessert arriva. Quand les assiettes à dessert furent vidées, vint l'heure du coucher.

« Gryffondor, par ici » appela Lily à l'adresse de sa tablée ils n'étaient pas vraiment obligés de la suivre, mais en tant que préfète, elle était obligée de montrer aux première année où il fallait aller, et bien sûr, elle avait le mot de passe. Ainsi, elle mena avec sérieux le chemin pour monter les escaliers, puis au travers des couloirs, en direction du septième étage et de la Tour des Gryffindor.

Tout au long du chemin, un certain nombre d'élèves l'arrêtèrent pour la féliciter ou la remercier d'en avoir cogné une à Mulciber – oh combien les nouvelles circulaient rapidement. Au quatrième étage, néanmoins, quelqu'un la rattrapa, et ce n'était pas une personne que Lily avait particulièrement envie de voir.

« Tu m'accordes un moment, Evans ? demanda James, avec dans la voix l'air de ne pas vraiment poser de question.

\- Il faut que j'amène les première année à la Salle Commune et que je donne le mot de passe, rétorqua froidement Lily. Peut-être plus tard.

\- Remus peut le faire », dit James. Remus était, en effet, libre et qualifié, mais Lily demeurait incertaine.

« D'accord », décida-t-elle finalement. Ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Remus reprit la tête de la file, et Lily resta vers l'arrière avec James Potter. Il attendit qu'ils soient seuls dans le couloir pour parler.

Dans les années qui viendraient, Lily ne pourrait pas se souvenir précisément de ce qu'elle s'était attendue à entendre de la part de James à ce moment-là, mais quoi que ça ait pu être, ce n'était certainement pas ce qu'il avait _réellement_ dit.

« A quoi tu pensais, putain ? »

Battement.

« Qu-quoi ?, parvint à articuler la rousse.

\- A quoi tu _pensais_ ?

\- Je … » Mais aucune réponse ne semblait adéquate. « De quoi tu parles, Potter ?

\- Je parle de ton coup complètement idiot avec le professeur McGonagall, cracha James. Je parle du fait que tu te sois _stupidement_ accordée … que tu te sois accordée du mérite pour avoir frappé Mulciber, alors que _personne_ …

\- Accordée du mérite ? répéta Lily, incrédule, sa colère montant. Excuse-moi, "accordée du mérite" ? T'as complètement perdu la tête !

\- Pourquoi diable t'es allée dire à McGonagall que _tu_ avais commencé la bagarre ? »

Le regard vert de Lily s'affina.

« Pourquoi diable tu n'as _pas_ dit à McGonagall que _tu_ avais commencé la bagarre ?

\- Je n'ai _pas_ commencé la bagarre, répondit sèchement James. J'ai juste cogné Mulciber. Je n'étais même pas dans ta petite démonstration d'amour avec les Slytherin. Mais tu n'avais pas le droit de prendre la faute pour avoir cogné Mulciber, comme tu l'as dit à McGonagall ! »

Lily ne prit pas la peine de lui dire que techniquement, elle n'avait jamais dit qu'elle avait réellement frappé Mulciber. Elle l'avait lourdement sous-entendu, oui, mais ne l'avait pas confessé directement – non. Plutôt que de faire ça, elle plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et secoua la tête, l'air désabusé.

« Wow, Potter, même moi je ne pensais pas que tu serais réellement capable de m'en _vouloir_ d'avoir pris ta punition !

\- Personne ne t'as _demandé_ de le faire ! répondit bruyamment le sorcier.

\- Et personne ne t'as _demandé_ de cogner Mulciber ! Contra Lily. J'espère que le souvenir montrera que je n'ai pas pris la faute pour _toi_ ! Je ne voulais juste pas que Gryffindor perte tous ces points !

\- On en a quand même perdu cinquante – Slughorn n'en a pris que vingt-cinq de Slytherin.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça a à faire avec moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne gueules pas sur _lui_ ?

\- Parce que je ne supporte pas que tu cours partout en agissant comme un martyr, dit James. Tu étais celle qui a commencé toute cette affaire avec Snape et Mulciber et Colista Black et le reste – pourquoi est-ce que tu ne _devrais pas_ recevoir des retenues pour ça ?

\- _De quoi tu parles_ ? cria à moitié Lily, incapable d'en croire ses oreilles. Qui est-ce qui fait le _martyr_? Je ne t'ai pas dit un mot !

\- Tu vas me le rappeler tous les jours jusqu'à la fin de l'année, répondit le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. Et je te dis juste que ça ne sert à rien. Si tu comptes jouer à Jeanne d'Arc, ne soit pas énervée d'être pour ça brûlée sur le bûcher. _C'est clair_ ? Parce que je ne vais pas me sentir coupable, et c'est sûr et certain que tu ne seras pas capable de me forcer à m'excuser de t'avoir laissée te mettre dans la merde pour ça. En réalité, tu devrais _me remercier_ d'avoir disloqué la mâchoire de cet abruti. »

Lily le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des paupières. Calme à nouveau, elle passa une main au travers de ses longs cheveux, et fit :

« Je devrais _te remercier_ ? Et comment tu en es arrivé à cette conclusion ?

\- Et bien d'abord, répondit-il, je t'ai épargné des tonnes de problèmes. » Lily tenta de rétorquer quelque chose, mais James continua : « Tu avais _besoin_ que quelqu'un mette fin à toute cette affaire, parce que tu ne pouvais pas accepter ce qui était au cœur de cette situation.

\- Et c'était _quoi_ exactement ?

\- Le fait que Snape t'aurais désarmé. » Durant un moment, les deux sixième année gardèrent, réticents, un cessez-le-feu James laissa les mots s'imprégner, tandis que Lily peinait à trouver quelque chose à dire. « Il t'aurait désarmé et aurait décidé une fois pour toutes de ne pas vous choisir, et pour tout te dire, Evans, je ne pense pas que tu aurais pu le supporter. »

Lily expira : « Et c'est pour ça que tu as cogné Mulciber, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle. Pour _m'épargner d'une réalité insupportable ?_ »

James secoua la tête.

« J'ai cogné Mulciber parce que c'est un connard qui me tapait sur les nerfs. Mais je vous ai grandement aidés toi et le cher Snivellus par la même occasion. Maintenant, il n'a plus à choisir de parti. Et _ça_ , c'est pas putain de pratique ?

\- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il aurait fait, dit Lily, défiante. Et je ne comprends pas comment tu peux justifier ce que tu as fait en disant que ça nous a épargné de quelque chose de plus terrible puisque le fait de le frapper a causé une pagaille immense dans le Hall d'Entrée !

\- Et alors ? Je suis content d'avoir frappé ce petit con … Si tu avais la moindre once de courage, c'est _toi_ qui l'aurais fait !

\- Qu'est-ce que … ?

\- Tu ne peux pas juste rester plantée là et laisser les gens dire ce qu'ils veulent, Evans.

\- En réalité, c'est exactement ce qu'on peut faire, Potter. Tu n'as jamais entendu parler de "rester calme face à la tempête ?"

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle se battre pour la bonne cause, Evans !

\- Mais il faut choisir ses batailles ! cria Lily avec colère. Et ce n'était pas un bon moment pour commencer une bagarre avec les Slytherin. On était dans un hall bondé avec des dizaines d'autres personnes autour de nous qui auraient pu être, et qui l'ont été, si je peux me permettre, touchées !

\- Ne prétends pas que c'est pour _ça_ que tu t'es dégonflée, ricana James. Tu t'es dégonflée parce que Snape était là. »

Lily devint très froide. « _Excuse-moi_ ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix basse, et James aurait dû ressentir la présence d'une sorte de colère dans sa voix. Mais encore une fois, James Potter ne faisait que rarement ce qu'il aurait dû faire.

« Tu t'es dégonflée parce que Snape était là, répéta-t-il. A chaque fois que n'importe quelle injustice a lieu, tu sautes sur l'occasion pour y mettre fin aussi vite que possible. Mais à chaque fois que Snape est impliqué, tu brandis soudainement la bannière de la diplomatie, et on devrait tous "choisir nos batailles". Tu vas finir par devoir réaliser que le fait qu'il t'ait ou non désarmé aujourd'hui ne change rien au fait qu'il a déjà choisi son clan, et … »

 _Smack !_

L'empreinte de sa petite main brûlait sur sa joue rouge. Il la frotta délicatement, et si James ne paraissait pas surpris, il était néanmoins silencieux.

« Tu ne sais pas quoi tu parles, lui répondit Lily, venimeuse. Et si tu crois sincèrement en toutes ces conneries, alors tu es encore plus stupide que ce que je ne le pensais. »

Là-dessus, elle tourna les talons et commença à marcher le long du couloir. Elle s'arrêta, quelques mètres plus tard.

« _Et comment diable tu peux savoir qui est Jeanne d'Arc_ ? » cria-t-elle, mais alors que James essayait de répondre, elle fit secoua le crâne et ajouta : « Ça n'a pas d'importance, je ne veux pas savoir ». Lily se dépêcha d'avancer, parce qu'elle ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter une minute de plus près de lui.

 _(Des problèmes)_

« Donc tu ne vas pas nous raconter ce que James a dit ? » demanda Mary, tandis que Lily nettoyait son visage dans le robinet de la salle de bain des filles de sixième année de Gryffindor.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Et bien, tu n'as pas dit un mot depuis que tu es montée ici il y a dix minutes, lui dit la brunette. A part, et je cite "Je déteste cet abruti !", ce qui comme on peut le déduire faisait référence à James.

\- C'était bien lui », leur accorda Lily qui se séchait, avant que les deux filles ne retournent dans le dortoir des filles adjacent. « Il m'a reproché de m'être "accordée du mérite" quant à la bagarre.

\- Tu plaisantes ? » s'étonna Marlène, qui se brossait ses longs cheveux blonds devant le miroir. « Il n'a pas _fait_ ça ! Il n'a pas _pu_ faire ça !

\- Il a pu et il l'a fait, répondit Lily. Il a dit que je me la jouais Jeanne d'Arc.

\- Et comment diable pouvait-il savoir qui était Jeanne d'Arc ? », voulait savoir Mary. Lily secoua la tête pour indiquer son ignorance sur le sujet.

« Et c'est _qui_ , Jeanne d'Arc ? », demanda curieusement Donna, la seule sang-pure du groupe.

« Une martyre moldue, répondit Marlène. C'est bizarre, pourquoi est-ce qu'il serait _en colère_ contre toi pour lui avoir épargné des problèmes ? »

La question resta en suspend dans le silence du dortoir pendant presque une minute, avant que Michelle Mumps – la cinquième colocataire – n'y rentre.

« C'était un charmant banquet, dit-elle. J'ai adoré la tarte aux fraises ! Pas vous ? »

Michelle – ou Shelley – Mumps était une fille fade, dotée d'un visage rond et d'une nature lunatique. Elle n'était pas particulièrement proche des quatre autres filles, mais elle était la meilleure amie de leur dernière colocataire, la présentement absente Carlotta Meloni.

Shelley remarqua que les quatre autres semblaient particulièrement contemplatives, et demanda alors :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ?

Donna leva les yeux au ciel. « Juste des problèmes, Shelley. Des tonnes et des tonnes de problèmes.

\- Oh, trop bien ! couina Shelley. Je vais me changer et me brosser les dents – et après ça, vous devrez tout me raconter. »

Elle récupéra quelques objets de sa malle et fila vers la salle de bain. Marlène finit de se brosser les cheveux, et alla s'assoir sur le quatrième lit à baldaquin qu'elle avait choisi pour être le sien.

« Vous savez ce dont _je_ ne me remets pas ? remarqua la blonde après un moment. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Luke Harper a déjà dit "Je t'aime". »

Lily se mit à rire : « Mar, après tout ce qu'il ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui, c'est _ça_ qui continue de t'importer ? »

Marlène fit oui de la tête : « C'est juste trop drôle ! Et le fait qu'il n'ait pas rompu avoir toi quand tu ne lui as pas répondu la même chose !

\- Quand je n'ai pas pu lui répondre la même chose, corrigea Lily.

\- C'est pareil, lui accorda Mary. J'ai bien peur que tu aies rejoint les rangs des "mauvaises filles" avec nous autres, la Rousse.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda la préfète.

\- Les filles bien disent "Je t'aime" », lui dit Mary de manière détachée, avant de monter dans son lit. Lily soupira, se mettant au lit elle aussi.

« Je suis juste contente que cette journée soit terminée. Je suis avec Dumbledore là-dessus – j'espère que tout se calmera à partir de maintenant.

\- Je me demande où est notre cinquième colocataire, musa Mary s'en vraiment accorder d'importance à la réponse.

Donna grogna. « Vraiment ? Carlotta a occupé plus de lits dans cette école que n'importe quelle autre personne dans l'histoire de Hogwarts. »

Carlotta Meloni avait une certaine réputation.

« Elle est certainement quelque part avec un gars. »

En réalité, ce n'était pas le cas, mais nous reparlerons de ça plus tard.

« Bonne nuit, vous toutes, fit Lily aux autres. Dormez bien, en espérant que demain soit moins raté qu'aujourd'hui.

\- Merci », répondirent en chœur Mary et Marlène. Les quatre jeunes filles dormaient déjà quand Shelley revint de la salle de bain.

Le sort fonctionne parfois de façon amusante.

Elles furent réveillées le lendemain matin par un cri perçant.

* * *

A/N : si j'ai un problème avec la traduction, c'est surtout avec les apostrophes divines qui ponctuent le texte de Jewels5 (« mon dieu », « bonté divine », « diable », « seigneur » et tout le toutim). Je sais que Lily est née-moldue, mais par les caleçons de Merlin, j'ai besoin d'un peu plus de magie dans tout cela hahaha !

* _Percy Bysshe Shelley_ : « l'un des plus grands écrivains romantiques britanniques », selon Wikipedia.

Les critiques sont ce qui rendent à 90% l'air respirable.


	3. Bien commencer l'année

**A/N :** Merci à tous ceux qui ont review le chapitre 2, ça compte vraiment beaucoup pour moi Sur ce, je vous laisse avec number 3 !

* * *

Chapitre 3 – « Bien commencer l'année »

ou

 _« Three little birds »_

Un rapport officiel fut rempli, bien sûr. Il y en a toujours dans ce genre de cas, et ça a toujours l'air de fonctionner de la même manière. Le moment, l'endroit et la nature de l'incident, les interventions extérieures, et puis – s'il est possible d'une quelconque manière d'évaluer la situation – une sorte de conclusion. La conclusion de ce rapport spécifiquement fut brève et incomplète, parce que ce qu'il s'était _exactement_ passé ce matin-là était inconnu au moment où le rapport fut rempli. Dans les jours qui suivirent, une douzaine d'autres rapports du même genre furent remplis avec une régularité alarmante, et cet incident n'était singulier qu'à un seul égard : sa location.

Ce genre de chose n'arrivait habituellement jamais à Hogwarts.

Mais d'abord, quelques mots sur Carlotta Meloni :

Si vous êtes capable de comprendre combien voir un film avec Audrey Hepburn peut influencer une personne, alors vous serez peut-être capable de comprendre Carlotta Meloni un peu mieux. Elle était belle. Elle possédait ce genre de beauté qu'on repère une fois à une station de bus ou dans un parc et dont on se souvient pour le reste de sa vie. Carlotta Meloni était réellement charmante.

Et elle le savait, bien sûr.

Comment, après tout, aurait-elle pu _faire_ pour ne pas le savoir ? Carlotta avait de longs et brillants cheveux couleur noisette, et des yeux de la même couleur. Elle avait un teint olive dépourvu d'imperfection, fait qu'elle attribuait au thé vert et à la méditation, mais qui était, en réalité, plus probablement relié à la chance dans le loto de la génétique.

Gryffindor de sixième année au talent modéré et aux notes moyennes, Carlotta Merloni projetait néanmoins un air de perfection. Elle avait des mains délicates, des cils épais et noirs, un élégant et petit nez, et – bien que petite – une structure élancée. La voix de Carlotta était douce et mélodieuse. Elle aurait pu rendre n'importe quelle information absolument palpitante … particulièrement si son public se trouvait être masculin.

Carlotta Meloni vivait une vie relativement peu complexe. Elle méditait une demi-heure tous les matins, et était une stricte végétarienne. Elle croyait en quelque chose qui s'appelait « l'amour libre », ce qui était probablement la principale raison pour laquelle la plupart de ses amis étaient du sexe opposé. Possiblement à son honneur, tout de même, Carlotta était restée la loyale amie de Shelley Mumps – une fille qui semblait ne devenir que plus fade avec l'âge, autant que Carlotta ne devenait plus jolie.

Carlotta était toujours apparue comme satisfaite de la vie. Elle était heureuse, il était facile de discuter avec elle, et elle n'était jamais renfermée (sauf durant cette demi-heure matinale). Elle était confiante et calme, et marchait avec la tête haute (elle avait une posture charmante, réellement). Carlotta n'avait pas de raison de regretter quoi que ce soit, à ce qu'on pouvait en voir.

En tout cas, c'était ainsi que ses camarades de classe la décrivaient dans le rapport officiel.

Carlotta Meloni était _heureuse_.

Elle était heureuse jusqu'à ce moment du deux septembre – autour de six heures du matin – quand elle fixa le feu de cheminée de la Salle Commune des Gryffindor et essaya de se tailler ses propres veines.

Le sort fonctionne parfois de façon amusante, parce que James Potter fumait trop, mais s'il n'avait jamais commencé (comme le lui avait conseillé Remus Lupin l'année précédente), ou s'il avait arrêté cette mauvaise habitude (comme sa mère le lui avait conseillé durant les vacances d'été), Carlotta Meloni aurait réussi à s'ôter la vie. Néanmoins, puisque James n'écoutait jamais personne, il était toujours plutôt dépendant en ce matin du 2 septembre, et s'il en avait été autrement, il ne serait pas rapidement sorti pour fumer à six heures moins dix ce matin-là. Ainsi donc, il ne serait pas retourné à la salle commune des Gryffindor à six heures dix et quinze secondes, juste à temps pour brandir sa baguette et dissuader Carlotta Meloni de faire quelque chose qu'elle ne vivrait pas pour regretter.

Carlotta cria. La lame dans ses mains fut envoyée de force de l'autre côté de la pièce grâce au sort que James avait automatiquement lancé. Elle cria de nouveau, un cri d'un autre monde qui ne paraissait pas pouvoir être produit par sa propre gorge.

Ça réveilla la plupart des Gryffindor endormis dans les dortoirs au-dessus.

Les paupières de Lily Evans s'ouvrirent brusquement. Elle se redressa hors de son lit et regarda autour d'elle.

« Est-ce que quelque d'autre a entendu un …

\- C'était quoi ça ? interrompit Donna Shacklebolt, repoussant les rideaux de son propre lit. Tu as entendu ça aussi ?

\- _Moi_ oui ! » fit Marlène Price, faisant une apparence elle aussi.

Mary Macdonald émergea. « Moi aussi !

\- Je crois que ça venait du dortoir des filles, avait dit Shelley Mumps, se frottant ses yeux fatigués.

\- Je crois que c'était la Salle Commune », contesta Lily. Elle attrapa sa robe de chambre et se retrouva en dehors de la chambre quelques instants plus tard, avec Donna, Mary et Marlène sur ses talons.

Une faible flamme dans la cheminée offrait à la Salle Commune la majorité de la lumière quand Lily arriva sur le dernier palier, juste au-dessus de la Salle en elle-même. Un certain nombre d'autres personnes était arrivé, et d'autres encore se pressaient de descendre à chaque seconde qui passait. La scène, aussi obscure qu'elle l'était, se déroula un peu comme cela :

La baguette de James Potter était tenue haute, alors qu'il luttait pour maintenir le lien magique qui semblait retenir Carlotta contre le mur. Elle cria une fois de plus, et puis s'arrêta. Sa tête se prélassait sur son cou, comme si elle était incapable de la tenir correctement, tout cela tandis qu'elle émettait un gémissement d'une autre terre.

« Lâche-la, Potter, avait crié quelqu'un depuis la foule qui se formait.

\- Je ne lui fais pas de mal », avait protesté James avec colère. Elle se battait contre la retenue qu'il exerçait, et il se battait pour la maintenir. « Je viens juste d'arriver et elle – elle était en train d'essayer de se tuer. J'ai dégagé le couteau et elle m'a attaqué – je ne sais pas ce qui cloche chez elle !

\- James, laisse-la tomber, avait ordonné une sceptique jeune fille de septième année, mais James l'avait ignorée.

\- Je ne lui fais pas de mal, c'est un simple sort de retenue ! Quelque chose ne va pas chez elle… »

Sirius Black était apparu. Il avait descendu les escaliers en courant pour se retrouver aux côtés de James.

« Mec, tu devrais peut-être la lâcher, avait-il chuchoté. On l'amènera à l'infirmerie, ou …

\- Je vais chercher le professeur McGonagall », avait dit Donna, se dépêchant elle aussi de descendre les marches pour sortir de la salle commune au travers du trou du portrait.

A contrecœur, James avait baissé sa baguette. Carlotta s'était tenue droite pendant un moment, avant que son corps ne commence à trembler.

« Elle est en train de péter un plomb », avait murmuré Marlène. Lily avait joué du coude pour passer au travers de la foule, et était descendue sur le palier le plus bas.

« Que quelqu'un trouve Frank Longbottom, avait ordonné la rousse. C'est le Préfet-en-Chef, il devrait être …

\- Je suis là, avait dit le préfet-en-Chef, Frank, apparaissant. Il avait suivi ses pas jusqu'à la sixième année qui était maintenant en train de convulser. Son visage était pâle, et ses mains tremblaient.

« Carlotta ? », avait commencé Lily, incertaine. Carlotta n'avait produit aucune réponse ses yeux étaient fermés. Lily avait regardé James, qui s'était contenté d'hausser les épaules, effrayé.

« Carlotta, tu vas bien ? avait demandé Frank Longbottom, s'avançant.

\- Frank, attend, avait dit Lily. Juste … reste juste un peu éloigné ».

Carlotta s'était écroulée une seconde plus tard. Il s'était précipité à ses côtés. « Elle respire ». Une douzaine d'autres personnes s'étaient approchés, se regroupant en masse autour de la jeune sorcière inconsciente. Lily s'était déplacée vers James.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est _passé_? » avait-elle demandé, tremblante. Il n'avait pas eu de réponse, ayant apparemment perdu la parole. Sirius avait tapé son ami sur l'épaule.

« Comment bien commencer l'année », avait-il sèchement noté. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir combien cette affaire était loin d'être terminée.

( _Le Rapport_ )

Ainsi, le rapport officiel du Ministère de la Magie expliquait le quand, le où, et le comment, tentant même de deviner un peu le pourquoi. Il ne parvenait pas, néanmoins, à capter la réelle émotion qui flottait dans l'air ce matin-là : la peur qui stagnait dans l'air, alors qu'entretien après entretien et déclaration après déclaration étaient tenus.

James Potter fut interrogé, bien sûr, ainsi que quelques-uns de ses camarades de maison. Ce fut la source des informations "où, quand, comment", et ce fut comme cela que l'école apprit ce qu'il s'était passé à six heure dix du matin le 2 septembre dans la Salle Commune des Gryffindor de Hogwarts. Ce fut aussi comme cela que Lily appris les détails de ce qui s'était passé juste avant son arrivée.

Elle venait juste d'apprendre ces détails, ayant écouté le témoignage que James avait donné à l'enquêteur du Ministère, quand le Professeur McGonagall pressa tous les étudiants à aller se préparer pour la journée (puisque c'était nécessaire), et descendre pour le petit déjeuner – tous les étudiants, en effet, exceptés ceux qui n'avaient pas encore tout à fait terminé leur entretien. Carlotta avait été emmenée à l'infirmerie, pour que l'infirmier Holloway puisse lui faire un examen complet. Le reste, personne ne le connaissait vraiment.

« Vous y croyez, vous ? » chuchota Mary Macdonald à ses amis, alors qu'ils étaient assis à la table des Gryffindor, en mangeant tout sauf en silence leur petit déjeuner dans la bruyante Grande Salle. « J'ai réellement entendu Denise Davies se moquer de Carlotta … c'est horrible. C'est suffisant pour te faire espérer que les rumeurs ne se répandent pas aussi rapidement dans cette école.

\- Je crois que Carlotta a couché avec le petit-ami de Denise Davies, une fois, musa Marlène sans joie. Je n'arrive pas croire que Car pourrait faire une chose pareille.

\- Se suicider ou coucher avec le petit ami de Denise ?

\- Se suicider. Elle avait toujours _l'air_ heureuse. »

Lily était silencieusement penseuse. Donna se pencha vers elle, et, d'un ton bas de manière à ce que les autres ne puissent pas entendre, elle dit : « Tu ne crois pas que Carlotta a vraiment voulu se tuer, si ?

\- Elle avait l'air ensorcelée », acquiesça doucement Lily. Ce fut tout ce qu'elle dit son estomac était noué, et elle ne voulait plus penser à tout cela – et ce n'était pas comme si le reste de la population étudiante faciliterait cela. La tentative de suicide ratée de Carlotta Meloni était l'unique sujet de conversation dans la Grande Salle ce matin-là.

Luke apparut quelques secondes plus tard : « C'est vrai, ce qu'ils disent tous ? » demanda son petit ami, l'embrassant sur le haut du crâne. Lily fit oui de la tête. « _Etrange_ ». Comme s'il faisait référence à une pluie inattendue. « Comment _tu_ te sens, Lily ? J'ai entendu que tu étais toi-même un peu au cœur de l'action hier soir …

\- Je vais bien, répondit Lily. Je n'ai pas été blessée. C'était juste … stupide. »

Le front de Luke se plissa, mais un regard prolongé sur sa table l'informa que le petit Professeur Flitwick était en train de distribuer les emplois du temps aux Ravenclaw. « Je ferais mieux d'y aller, dit-il, embrassant Lily sur le sommet de son crâne à nouveau. On se voit à la pause ?

\- D'accord. »

Il partit.

« C'est qui ça à la table des professeurs ? demandait maintenant Mary Macdonald. Le beau mec un peu plus vieux à côté de Slughorn ? »

Lily regarda. « Le nouveau professeur de Défense, je pense, puisque Callaghan a démissionné, murmura-t-elle. Dumbledore doit avoir oublié de le mentionner, avec toute l'agitation d'hier soir. Je me demande qui il est …

\- Alphard Black, suppléa Donna, connaisseuse. Je l'ai déjà vu une fois. C'est l'oncle de Sirius Black. Ils ne se ressemblent pas trop, si ?

\- Je ne sais pas, musa Lily. Je vois une _certaine_ ressemblance ».

Le Black le plus âge avait les mêmes yeux bleus-gris orageux que Sirius possédait il avait un nez similaire, aussi, et alors que le professeur conversait avec le Professeur Slughorn, Lily s'aperçut que les deux Black partageaient beaucoup de maniérismes. Avec ses cheveux grisonnant mi-longs et ses traits solides, Black semblait avoir été probablement plutôt beau dans sa jeunesse – il y avait vingt-cinq ans – et gardait toujours aujourd'hui certaines trace de sa précédente beauté.

« Je me demande pourquoi Dumbledore l'a embauché, dit Marlène. La plupart des Blacks ne sont-ils pas plutôt … radicaux ?

\- Je n'en sais pas beaucoup sur lui, admit Donna. Mais je crois me souvenir que Black avait un ou deux proches respectables… Peut-être que ce gars est comme ça. Evidemment, "respectable" est un mot relatif… Sirius est lui-même un abruti, mais il est respectable comparé à Bellatrix Black, ou à son petit con de petit frère.

\- Est-ce que tu as déjà parlé à Regulus Black ? demanda Mary, sceptique. Evidemment, on ne peut pas vraiment questionner Sirius sur son oncle … les quatre d'entre eux ne se sont pas encore pointés au petit dej' ».

"Les quatre d'entre eux" faisait référence aux Maraudeurs, une seule entité collective mais individuellement comprise entre James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew. L'origine précise du nom était inconnue, même si il était de nature commune de penser que le surnom avait dérivé d'une fois où le Professeur McGonagall avait fait référence à eux comme à un gang de "Maraudeurs" il y avait maintenant quelques années.

« Je suppose que James est toujours questionné par cette sorcière du ministère, spécula Marlène. Je serais surprise s'il venait à la première heure tout court. »

Cette conjecture fut, néanmoins, mise sur pause puisque le professeur McGonagall arriva près d'elles à la table des Gryffindor. Elle avait leurs emplois du temps.

( _Noms de familles_ )

« Vous êtes absolument certain qu'elle ne vous a pas du tout parlé, James ? » demanda la sorcière du ministère pour à peu près la seizième fois. De type professionnelle, avec des cheveux courts et couleur paille ainsi que très peu de maquillage, cette femme avait l'air d'avoir une réponse particulière en tête pour chaque question qu'elle posait, et quand James ou quiconque d'autre répondait le contraire de sa présupposée réponse, elle devenait irritable. Elle avait passé ces dernières minutes à essayer de convaincre James que Carlotta Meloni avait tenu avec lui une sorte de conversation, durant le cours du drame de ce matin-là.

« Toute l'affaire a eu lieu en à peu près quinze secondes, réitéra James. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Et je vous l'ai déjà dit, elle n'avait pas l'air d'être elle-même … Ses yeux regardaient dans le vague et elle était … folle.

\- Et bien elle aurait eu du mal à avoir l'air d'être dans son état normal », dit la sorcière du ministère – qui avait demandé au Capitaine de Quidditch de "simplement l'appeler Drake". « Je suppose qu'elle était choquée d'avoir été prise de court au milieu de son … acte malheureux et que, retirée de cela, elle a agi en conséquences. Evidemment, les filles jeunes et imbéciles peuvent devenir plutôt émotionnelles, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi – comme vous le signalez – elle n'a pas reconnu ses camarades de maison. En tout et pour tout, je pense que c'est une affaire plutôt facile. »

La tentative de suicide d'une « fille jeune et imbécile » faisait apparemment pâle figure en comparaison aux autres problèmes au Ministère, si cette sorcière Drake constituait le meilleur qu'ils puissent envoyer. C'était, en tout cas, l'opinion de James.

Drake était assise dans le fauteuil du Professeur McGonagall – la professeur de métamorphose s'étant elle-même éclipsée pour distribuer les emplois du temps, de sorte à ce que le reste de l'école ne soit pas laissé de côté à la suite de l'incident. Le professeur Dumbledore avait fini sa propre série de questions bien plus directes et intelligentes un quart d'heure auparavant, James et Drake étaient donc restés seuls dans le bureau de McGonagall.

« L'infirmier Holloway n'a même pas fini son examen, pointa James, incrédule. On ne sait même pas si elle a été ensorcelée, ou si elle agissait sous l'Imperius…

\- Sottises, interrompit Drake, feuilletant l'air désintéressée un bloc de paperasse. Les étudiants de Hogwarts ne sauraient pas comment jeter un Imperius ». Elle s'interrompit soudainement. « A moins que vous ne soyez en train de me dire que c'est le genre de magie qu'on vous enseigne ici. C'est ce que vous êtes en train de dire, James ? » Sans aucun doutes, des flashs de Unes de journaux traversaient son esprit. Des Unes qui titraient "L'enquêtrice Drake du ministère découvre qu'on enseigne la Magie Noire à Hogwarts Dumbledore éhonté" et ainsi de suite.

« Evidemment que non, dit James impatiemment. Mais la magie que les enseignants nous donnent n'est pas la seule que nous connaissons, _Mrs_ Drake … » Il usa intentionnellement de ce titre et attendit sa réaction. « Si c'était le cas, il n'y aurait pas de types comme … » Il rassembla son courage … « comme les Mangemorts qui courraient partout si c'était le cas, si ?

\- C'est juste "Drake", corrigea la sorcière froidement. Ce dont vous parlez sont des affaires politiques, James. Des affaires politiques insignifiantes. Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée de combien une affaire comme celle-ci serait complexe ? C'est précisément la raison pour laquelle je ne m'intéresse pas à ces mouvements politiques insignifiants. Ils n'importent que peu à ma tâche ici présente. »

James s'opposa à cette idée. « N'importent que peu ? Les Mangemorts ne sont pas qu'une lubie politique passagère. Ils font partie d'une défaut depuis longtemps implanté dans … » Il s'arrêta, réalisant qu'il commençait à ressembler à son père à la table du petit déjeuner. « Ecoutez, commença James à nouveau. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir _ce_ qui a poussé Carlotta à faire ça. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas retournée dans son dortoir la nuit précédente ? Ça aurait pu être de la magie noire, ou …

\- Est-ce que vous êtes en train de suggérer, soupira Drake, que ces soi-disant Mangemort seraient entrés par effraction dans le château, auraient ensorcelé une fille de seize ans, et l'auraient manipulés de sorte à ce qu'elle aille dans la Salle Commune de sa maison pour pouvoir se tailler ses propres veines ? »

Bon, il fallait admettre que ça avait l'air peu plausible.

« En tout cas, vous ne savez pas _pourquoi_ …

\- Ces adolescentes populaires cherchent toujours un moyen d'attirer l'attention, interrompit Drake. C'est certainement un moyen d'attirer l'attention. »

James leva les yeux au ciel. « Mais Carlotta Meloni n'est pas comme ça. Elle ne ferait pas un truc pareil pour attirer l'attention … elle n'en a pas besoin. Je veux dire, est-ce que vous l'avez _vue_ ?

\- _Vraiment_ , James. » Drake avait fini par retrouver le bout de parchemin qu'elle était en train de chercher et le plaça en haut de la pile. « Maintenant, pourriez-vous me redonner votre nom complet ? » demanda-elle, plongeant une plume dans l'encrier du bureau de McGonagall.

« James Potter », lui dit James, l'air ennuyé. Drake s'arrêta d'écrire, et le Capitaine de Quidditch savait pourquoi. Ça n'arrivait que trop souvent quand il donnait son nom de famille.

« Un lien avec … ?

\- Oui, répondit froidement James.

\- Ah vraiment ? » avec un mauvais faux-air, Drake ajouta : « Et comment est-ce que vous êtes reliés ? Un oncle, ou … ?

\- Mon bon vieux père, répondit l'autre. Ecoutez, vous en avez finit avec moi ou quoi ?

\- Et bien, Mr. Potter … » Sa voix avait atteint une tonalité au-dessus. « Vous savez, je serais très intéressée d'entendre qu'elles ont _vos_ théories à propos de la tentative de Miss Meloni …

\- Parce que je suis un témoin ou parce que mon père est à la tête de votre département, _Mrs Drake_ ? » coupa James. Elle hésita un moment, et il se releva. « C'est bien ce que je pensais. J'ai cours bientôt – si vous avez ne serait-ce qu'une réelle question, vous pourrez me trouver là-bas ».

Il commença à se diriger vers la porte. « Un moment, Mr. Potter », se débrouilla pour marteler Drake, essayant simultanément de laisser transparaitre de la dureté et de la politesse. « Je n'ai pas fini. Il reste encore quelques éléments officiels qu'il me faut clarifier avant que … »

Alors qu'il sortait du bureau, James réalisa combien il ne faisait que rarement ce qu'on lui demandait de faire.

( _Garce_ )

« J'ai les emplois du temps », annonça Remus, entrant dans le dortoir des garçons de sixième année, et déposant les emplois du temps précédemment mentionnés sur la coiffeuse.

« Quelle garce », soupira Sirius, allumant une des cigarettes de James, et tirant ce qu'il faisait paraître comme une bouffée salvatrice.

« Quoi ? demanda Remus, plutôt sur la défensive. Je viens juste de descendre _tout en bas_ jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour récupérer _vos_ emplois du temps ! Vous savez combien c'était compliqué d'essayer d'expliquer au Professeur McGonagall que vous vouliez tous les deux prendre Soins aux Créatures Magiques, sauf si Peter ne pouvait pas le prendre pour les NEWT, et que si il n'y avait pas la place pour nous quatre _là-dedans_ , vous ne prendriez que les cinq cours standards ?

\- Ce n'était pas _toi_ que j'appelais une garce, Moony ! lui dit Sirius. James était juste en train de terminer son histoire sur la soi-disant interrogation de cette horrible gueuse envoyée du ministère. » A James, Sirius ajouta : « désolé que tu aies eu à y rester, mec, mais du bon côté, tu pourras sécher le premier cours, c'est certain. Ils t'ont retenu bien après le petit déjeuner.

\- Pourquoi tu fumes mes clopes ? James demanda, attrapant le paquet presque vide depuis l'endroit où il reposait, sur le bord de la fenêtre.

\- Voici une meilleure question : pourquoi fumes-tu ses clopes dans un tout petit espace confiné ? demanda Remus, irrité, alors qu'il commençait à faire son sac de cours.

\- J'ai ouvert une fenêtre. » Sirius pointa du doigt la fenêtre entrouverte à côté de lui, comme si ça justifiait tout. « Donc qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Prongs ? Ça te dit une descente aux cuisines à la place du premier cours ? »

James leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu es toujours en train de fumer ma clope.

\- Et toi, tu n'en démords pas, rétorqua Sirius. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, de toute façon ? Le monde explose en un million de petits bouts taillés comme des merdes, et toi, t'es énervé par le fait que ton pote appauvri et déshérité t'emprunte une cigarette ?

\- T'aurais pu demander. »

Remus leva ses yeux gris au ciel. « Est-ce que tu as déjà _rencontré_ Sirius, James ?

\- T'as pas tort.

\- Bon », continua Mr. Moony, glissant son sac de cours sur l'une de ses épaules : « Je me taille pour manger un bout avant le premier cours… à moins que vous ne vouliez que je récupère quelque chose d'autre pour vous, votre Altesse Royale ?

\- Ça sera tout, Lupin. » Sirius remua sa baguette comme s'il parlait à un majordome. « Passez le bonjour à Wormtail pour moi.

\- Très bien, fit Remus. Ne vous entretuez pas pendant que je ne suis pas là.

\- Il te parle à toi, Prongs.

\- Il nous parle à tous les deux, _Padfoot_. »

Remus partit, et James s'assit au bureau.

« Tu n'as pas du tout faim ? Sirius demanda. Je suis descendu au petit dej deux fois le temps que tu termines ton entretien avec cette sorcière Drake.

\- Non, je n'ai pas faim, répondit sèchement James.

\- Hmm, je peux voir que tu as en effet déjà mangé un bon plat d' _abruti_ capricieux. » Sirius tira une longue bouffée sur la cigarette controversée. « Mec, tu devrais manger quelque chose. C'était une matinée bizarre … bizarre et terrible et vaut mieux l'oublier. »

James se retrouva légèrement amusé par ce conseil. « Et un bon bol de porridge suffira à effacer de ma mémoire le fait que Carlotta ait presque arrêté de respirer sous mes propres yeux ce matin ? »

Sirius secoua son crâne. « Non. Tu auras définitivement besoin de tartines. » Il ramena une chaise près de son meilleur ami.

« L'humour, c'est un peu compliqué pour le moment, Sirius, pointa James.

\- Tu as raison. Tu as tellement raison. Je devrais choisir l'approche "Severus Snape" de la vie – passer mon temps à me plaindre de ma douleur intérieure et détester le monde pour ça. » Sirius roula des yeux. « Allez, Prongs, toute cette affaire Carlotta est – horrible, certainement, mais y'a un truc qui cloche avec toi depuis des jours. Hier – tu commences la bagarre et tu ne l'assumes pas … oh, t'énerves pas, je t'en veux pas. Je dis juste que ça ne te ressemble pas de ne pas t'accorder du crédit pour toutes les choses illégales que tu fais. En plus, tu deviens radin avec les cigarettes … Tu veux toutes te les fumer, je suppose. Crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu t'es fait deux paquets entiers ces quatre derniers jours.

\- Tu me suis ?

\- Sérieusement, Prongs. »

James soupira. « Tu as peut-être raison.

\- J'ai raison. »

Roula des yeux à son tour, James attrapa la cigarette depuis là où Sirius la tenait, entre son index et son majeur. Il tira une bouffée, et récupéra l'un des emplois du temps que Padfoot avait ramené de son premier petit déjeuner.

« Tu vas finir par devoir me dire pourquoi tu agis comme un gamin, Prongs, lui dit sagement l'autre Maraudeur. Tu pourrais tant qu'à faire le balancer maintenant. »

James garda le regard fixé sur les emplois du temps. « J'ai reçu un mot du Professeur McGonagall avec ma lettre de Hogwarts de cette année », il dit, la voix dénuée d'intérêt.

« D'accord. Et qu'est-ce qu'il disait alors ? »

Le Capitaine de Quidditch mit quelque temps à répondre à cela, et quand il le fit, l'effort requis pour garder ses yeux collés à cet emploi du temps devint bien plus prononcé.

« J'ai – euh – j'ai eu soixante-quatorze retenues.

\- Pas mal. Mais c'est quoi le rapport avec … » Sirius s'arrêta, un air de compréhension se dessinant sur son visage. « Merde, Prongs.

\- Ouais ».

Une autre bouffée, plus longue.

« Putain. » Sirius continua d'analyser cet élément d'information. « Ta mère et ton père le savent ? Est-ce qu'ils connaissent la règle des soixante-quinze ?

\- J'ai pas montré la lettre à maman » fut tout ce que James dit.

Sirius le regarda avec attention. La fumée de la cigarette remplit le silence durant quelques minutes. « Je vais arrêter de te piquer tes clopes », disait Black présentement. James ne put réprimer le plus petit des sourires.

\- T'es un imbécile, Padfoot. »

Sirius ne prit pas la peine de masquer son propre sourire en coin. « Donc, qu'est-ce que t'en dis – saute la première heure avec moi ?

\- Nan, je vais en cours, répondit James.

\- _Pourquoi_? C'est la seule et unique fois pour laquelle tu n'auras _pas_ de problème si tu le fais !

\- Toi, Sirius, tu n'as clairement pas bien regardé ton emploi du temps », dit James dans sa voix la plus ressemblante à celle de Remus. Il tint le parchemin. « Premier cours, Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec le Professeur _Ton_ Oncle.

\- Putain. Tu sais, c'est probablement la seule obligation familiale qu'il me reste, d'aller à ce cours.

\- Sois en reconnaissant. »

( _Rapidement, Professeur l'Oncle de Sirius_ )

« Je me demande comment va Carlotta », Lily se demanda, alors qu'elle s'asseyait dans la classe à moitié vide du cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

« On sait, répondit Donna. Tu te demandes ça à haute voix à intervalles de quinze minutes depuis le petit déjeuner.

\- Oh, bien, roucoula Marlène, qui était avec elles. Tu t'es rappelé de prendre tes pilules de garce ce matin, Don.

\- Et tu t'es rappelé de mettre ton sérum de moche ce matin, _Marlène_.

\- _Donna_ , fit Lily.

\- Désolée, Price » Peu convaincante. Marlène leva les yeux au ciel.

« Apparemment, fit la blonde, Mary est distraite par sa nouvelle … distraction. » Les trois filles prirent un moment pour regarder le Hufflepuff mignon mais naïf qui était actuellement occupé par la tâche suprêmement fascinante de flirter avec Mary MacDonald. « … Donc, je vais m'assoir avec Adam, au cas où le Professeur Black commence à mettre les gens en équipe. » L'union entre Donna et Lily fut, à partir de ce moment-là, établie.

« Bye, appela Lily, et Marlène lui fit un signe de la main alors qu'elle se déplaçait au travers de la pièce pour s'assoir avec le Gryffindor.

\- Tu sais, musa Donna, je pense que vous avez peut-être raison quand vous dites que Adam craque sur Marlène. Ça doit être très récent, par contre, parce que …

\- Don, tout le monde sait qu'Adam craque sur Marlène depuis la troisième année.

\- _Sérieusement_? »

Lily hocha du crâne. « Je me demande comment … ». Elle s'arrêta.

« Tu te demandes comment va Carlotta de nouveau, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non. J'étais en train de me demander comment … comment… Je ne trouve rien. J'étais en train de me demander comment allait Carlotta. »

Donna secoua sa tête. « Si ça te dérange autant, on peut s'arrêter à l'infirmerie après le cours de Défense. »

Lily sembla légèrement apaisée. La salle de classe commença à se remplir, et même les Maraudeurs arrivèrent avant que la cloche ne sonne. Les quatre d'entre eux prirent leurs places habituelles au fond de la classe – des places officieusement mais incontestablement réservées à leur usage.

« Potter est venu, s'émerveilla Donna. Je croyais que Lupin avait dit dans la Grande Salle qu'il avait été retenu une grande partie du petit-déjeuner.

\- Il a sûrement voulu jeter un coup d'œil au cours du Professeur Black, supposa Lily. C'est l'oncle de Sirius, après tout … » Lily trouvait que le sujet de James Potter causait du stress injustifié sur ses nerfs, et le conflit d'émotions qui tournait autour de ce garçon – à cause du fait qu'il avait été un crétin fini la nuit précédente et puis qu'il avait ensuite sauvé Carlotta ce matin – fit travailler son estomac inconfortablement à nouveau. Elle ne dit rien de plus sur le sujet de ce Capitaine de Quidditch-là, et Donna fut empêchée de le faire par l'arrivée du Professeur Black.

De près, Alphard Black avait l'air plus âgé que ce qu'il n'en avait eu l'air avec la distance dans la Grande Salle, mais sa grande ressemblance avec Sirius grandit elle-aussi. Alors que le sorcier le plus âgé se dirigeait vers l'avant de la salle de classe, une mallette en cuir dans la main, Lily se demanda comment c'était possible qu'elle n'ait pas tout de suite remarqué que ce nouveau professeur de Défense puisse être un proche de son camarade de classe.

« Bonjour, dit le professeur Black, posant sa mallette sur son bureau.

\- Bonjour, professeur Black, répondirent une poignée de consciencieux sixième année.

\- Voilà l'enthousiasme que j'aime voir, » répondit l'autre sèchement, sans néanmoins avoir l'air offensé. « Alors d'accord. Je suis votre nouveau professeur de Défense. Mon nom est Black, vous m'appellerez Professeur Black, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. Vous avez des questions dans cette veine-là ? » De façon prévisible, il n'y en eut aucune. « Excellent. Est-ce que vous pouvez tous vous lever s'il vous plaît ? »

La demande, aussi étrange qu'elle puisse être, demanda un moment à tout le monde pour être enregistrée. Lily et Donna s'échangèrent un regard, et la première résista à l'envie de jeter un regard de l'autre côté de la pièce pour observer la réaction de Severus Snape. Ça ne signifiait pas qu'elle était extrêmement consciente de sa position exacte dans la pièce. Ils se tenaient droit, comme tous les autres, avec la même perplexité.

« Excellent, dit le professeur Black à nouveau. Alors, d'accord. » Il retira une baguette de la mallette et l'agita en un mouvement dans l'air. Tous les bureaux volèrent jusqu'aux côtés opposés de la pièce. « Allez, faites la queue ! Le début de la file commence ici – je m'en fiche, de l'ordre. Vous devez tous être assez mature pour le faire vous-même. Excellent. »

La classe obéit, Adam McKinnon se retrouvant tout au début de la file, qui se trouvait être – selon les instructions de Black – juste devant la porte fermée de son bureau.

« Alors maintenant », dit le professeur, s'appuyant nonchalamment contre son bureau, sa voix se faisant néanmoins décousue et un peu éparpillée, comme on imaginerait celle d'un scientifique fou. « On va s'échauffer avec un peu de … magie pratique. Sortez vos baguettes, tout le monde. Excellent. » Il avait déjà une phrase d'accroche. « Alors, ce que vous allez faire c'est aller dans mon bureau, là, derrière la porte et … et bien … vous battre. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de ce que chacun d'entre vous allez rencontrer, mais vous aurez besoin de votre baguette, et d'une connaissance élémentaire en … magie. Ce que, vous savez, j'espère que vous avez acquit. Sinon … » Il s'arrêta là, et ça aurait pu être intimidant s'il n'avait pas été en train de sourire véritablement. Lily et Donna s'échangèrent un nouveau regard perplexe.

« Donc, Mr. McKinnon – êtes-vous prêt ?

\- Euh ...

\- Excellent. »

( _Les heures de visite_ )

« Excellent », convint Donna, avec l'un de ses rares airs rayonnants qui montraient qu'elle était sincèrement heureuse ( _très_ rare). « Putain de fantastique. Le Professeur Black pourrait bien être le meilleur professeur de défense qu'on ait eu jusqu'à maintenant. »

Le visage de Lily était rouge d'excitation. « Remus a dû combattre des Inferi… Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait face à ça. Je me serais probablement roulée en boule et j'aurais attendu que le Professeur Black arrête la simulation.

\- Ça ne ressemblait vraiment pas à une simulation, nota Donna. Il a dû utiliser le même genre de magie que ce qu'ils utilisent au département des Aurors. » Elle sautillait presque. « C'était terrifiant, quand même – quand le Loup-Garou arrivait vers moi, je-te-jure c'était putain de _réel_. C'était une sacrée dose d'adrénaline, mais j'ai failli rester bloquée là.

\- Arrête de te la péter, Mademoiselle-La-Troisième-Plus-Rapide-A-Terminer-Dans-Une-Classe-De-Plus-de-Trente.

\- Je ne me la pète pas, rétorqua l'autre. Et je conteste le fait que Black m'ait réellement battue. Je pense qu'il a eu plus de temps pour …

\- Il t'a battu de deux minutes, coupa Lily. Il t'a _battu_ , Shack.

\- Wow, Evans, la couleur "traitre" te va bien. »

Carlotta avait disparue. Métaphoriquement, du moins. Les sixième années quittèrent la classe du Professeur Black complètement obnubilés par le cours de Défense et par le Professeur Black lui-même. Lily et Donna auraient pu passer des heures dans cette béatitude délirante, si elles n'étaient pas passées devant l'infirmerie sur leur route pour descendre à leur deuxième heure de cours, Sortilèges. Puis, les souvenirs leur sont revenus, associés à la culpabilité d'avoir oublié. Les portes de l'Infirmerie étaient fermées.

« Est-ce qu'on rentre ? » demanda Donna, incertaine. Lily arqua un sourcil, et la jeune fille aux cheveux sombres ajouta rapidement : « pas que je le veuille ou quoi que ce soit.

\- Je me demande si l'infirmier Holloway nous laissera la voir, murmura la préfète. On essaye ?

\- Non.

\- S'il-te-plaît ?

\- Carlotta et moi ne sommes même pas amies. Ça va être gênant.

Lily fronça des sourcils. « Mais Carlotta et _moi_ ne sommes pas particulièrement proches non plus, et ça ne sera pas gênant. C'est bon …

\- _Tu_ aimes les gens, Evans. Et, encore plus important, les gens t'aiment.

\- _Donna Christine_ ...

\- N'utilise pas mon deuxième prénom !

\- S'il-te-plait ?

\- D'accord. »

Levant les yeux au ciel, Donna suivit Lily jusque la porte, que cette dernière poussa avec douceur. L'infirmier Holloway se retrouva d'abord absent de la scène, mais alors qu'elles s'avançaient un peu plus à l'intérieur, il apparut, avec un carnet et une bouteille remplie d'un liquide verdâtre-jaune.

« Miss Evans », l'accueillit le sorcier plus âgé. Il jeta un regard sur Donna, comme s'il essayait de déterminer s'il voulait ou non s'essayer à déformer son nom; manifestement, il choisit de ne pas le faire, et hocha à peine la tête vers elle. « Si aucune de vous deux n'est réellement malade ou blessée, j'ai bien peur de _devoir_ vous demander de partir. »

Il avait vraiment l'air désolé, Lily rassembla alors sa meilleure voix d'"élève préférée" et dit : « Mais Infirmier Holloway, nous espérions pouvoir voir Carlotta Meloni.

\- Et vous pensez être les premières, grogna l'infirmier. Des gosses ont déboulé ici toute la matinée en espérant pouvoir l'entrapercevoir. Je n'ai pas fini de l'examiner, vous ne pouvez donc pas la voir.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas au moins nous dire quelque chose à propos de son état ?

\- Non.

\- Mais vous devez sûrement savoir quelque chose.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je ne savais pas quelque chose. J'ai simplement dit que je ne pouvais pas vous le dire.

\- Mais Infirmier Holloway …

\- Carlotta Meloni est dans un état stable. C'est tout ce que je dirai. »

Lily inversa son poids et croisa les bras : « _S'il-vous-plaît_ ? »

Holloway soupira. « Tout ce que je peux vous dire … » Donna avait l'air incrédule de réaliser qu'un simple "s'il-vous-plaît" de Lily avait réellement marché « c'est que Miss Meloni n'a pas été ensorcelée… Elle n'a pas été touchée par un sortilège, c'est certain. Ce genre de magie laisse un genre de marque visible, et il n'y a pas de signe de cette sorte sur Miss Meloni.

\- Donc … Donc vous êtes en train de dire qu'elle a définitivement agit de son plein gré ? » demanda Lily, son cœur se faisant lourd. C'était une pensée terrible.

« Non, ne soyez pas ridicule, lui répondit sèchement l'Infirmier. Je ne suis pas en train de dire qu'elle n'a pas été affectée par de la magie … Juste qu'elle n'a pas été touchée par un sort, comme c'est fait d'ordinaire.

\- Ça aurait pu être une potion, suggéra Donna. Ou peut-être qu'elle a été exposée à des objets de magie noire … Ou peut-être …

\- Ou peut-être qu'elle cherchait juste de l'attention, finit l'Infirmier Holloway. Pour ce qu'on en sait, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé, donc je ne veux pas que vous alliez raconter à tout le monde ce que je vous ai dit.

\- On sera muettes comme des tombes », promit Lily. Donna hocha de la tête.

( _Dîner_ )

L'heure du dîner à Poudlard était presque toujours incroyable. Quand le soleil se couchait, tout la Grande Salle était plongée dans une lumière rose et orange, puisque que le Plafond Magique imitait la réelle image du ciel à la perfection. Au dîner du 2 septembre, James se contentait plus ou moins de regarder le plafond. Il avait mangé son plat, et avait regardé le coucher de soleil, et avait souhaité que tout le monde se la ferme, même si la probabilité que _ça_ se produise était proche de zéro. Entre la tentative de suicide de Carlotta Meloni, la bagarre dans le Hall d'Entrée, et le nouveau Professeur Black (dont la popularité s'était déjà étendue aux autres classes), il y avait simplement trop de sujets de conversation.

Pour autant, James aurait préféré écouter les rumeurs les moins intelligentes et les plus insipides sur combien elle trouvait que le Professeur Black faisait rêver, qu'avoir son dîner interrompu de la manière dont il le fut, juste après qu'il ait commencé son repas.

« Mr. Potter, fit la voit de cette sorcière du ministère, Drake, alors qu'elle s'avançait vers sa place sur la table des Gryffindor.

\- Oui, Miss Drake, répondit-il, intentionnellement froid.

\- Mr. Potter, j'aurais besoin de votre signature sur la déclaration que vous avait faite. » Son ton était similairement frisquet, sans doute le résultat du départ brusque de James de la matinée.

« Je vous le ferai quand j'aurais fini de dîner.

\- Je ne serai plus là quand vous aurez fini de dîner. »

James tourna le crâne, juste assez pour la voir.

« Vous nous quittez déjà ? »

Elle hocha de la tête, et dit, pleine de suffisance : « Et je pensais que vous seriez intéressé d'apprendre que l'Infirmier Holloway m'a rapporté qu'il n'avait vu aucun signe qui indiquerait que Carlotta aurait été attaquée – outre les marques que _votre_ magie a laissé – ou encore ensorcelée.

\- Donc vous vous contentez de partir ? demanda James. Vous lâchez juste toute l'affaire et vous partez sans même avoir questionné Carlotta ou …

\- _J'ai_ questionné Miss Meloni, interrompit Drake. Sa mémoire de l'incident était quelque peu vague, mais elle a dit qu'elle n'avait définitivement _pas_ été attaquée. Elle est capable de décrire chacun de ses mouvements jusqu'au moment où vous l'avez accostée dans votre Salle Commune.

\- Et elle vous a dit qu'elle voulait se buter, c'est bien ça ? » demanda James.

Drake hésita sur le contenu de sa réponse. « Ces affaires sont trop compliquées à expliquer, et je n'ai aucune obligation de me justifier auprès de _vous_ , Mr. Potter. Maintenant, votre signature. » Elle poussa le papier devant lui. James l'ignora.

« Si c'était juste une imbécile jeune sorcière trop émotionnelle qui essayait d'attirer l'attention sur elle, et que personne ne porte plainte, dit-il, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais signer quoi que ce soit. Si vous le voulez signé, contrefaites ma signature. »

En colère, Miss Drake était sortie comme une furie de la Grande Salle en moins d'une minute, l'indignation sonnant à chacun des claquements que faisait la semelle en caoutchouc de ses chaussures.

« Quelle garce, musa Sirius, qui était assis à côté de son ami. M'enfin, je ne comprends pourquoi tu ne l'as pas juste signé, Prongs.

\- Surtout pour la faire chier, admit James. Hey, j'ai fini. Je vais dehors pour une petite … heu … balade. » Il lança un coup d'œil vers les quatrième année à sa gauche qui étaient de manière très évidente en train d'écouter leur conversation.

« Subtile », fut tout ce que Sirius dit.

« On se voit plus tard »

James sortit en vitesse de la Grande Salle, jouant avec le nouveau paquet de cigarettes dans sa poche. Il atteignit le Hall d'Entrée plutôt désert et, étrangement, se retrouva à hésiter avant de se diriger vers l'extérieur. Soudainement, il n'avait plus très envie de fumer. Il se sentait juste … et bien … il ne se sentait pas bien.

« Potter ? »

James releva la tête, et son estomac sursauta. Seigneur, combien il détestait cela. James décida immédiatement que c'était dû au fait qu'il avait gobé son repas si rapidement, et que ça n'avait aucun rapport avec la jolie rousse qui se tenait face à lui. Donna, Marlène et Mary, qui étaient entrées dans le Hall avec Lily, se dépêchèrent d'avancer vers la Grande Salle, mais la préfète resta elle en arrière.

« Oui ? demanda James, se demandant si une fille pouvait entendre quand l'estomac d'un mec se trouvait dans sa gorge.

\- Je – heu – je suis désolée. »

Elle était en train de s'excuser. Elle était en train de _s'excuser, putain_.

« De … de quoi tu parles ? »

Lily ne le regardait pas dans les yeux, et il lui en était reconnaissant.

« Je suis juste … désolée. On n'est pas partis du bon pied cette année, et … et bien, tu avais tort hier soir, dans ce que tu as dit, mais je … je suppose que je peux comprendre comment tu pouvais peut-être penser ce que … ce que tu pensais. A tort. »

James la regarda avec insistance. « C'est à cause de Carlotta, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Heu … pas vraiment, non.

\- Si. Tu te sens coupable.

\- Pourquoi je me sentirais coupable ? »

C'était comme regarder deux balais se rentrer dedans, là-haut dans le ciel alors qu'on se tenait sur le sol. James pouvait voir ce qui allait arriver, il savait ce qui allait se passer, mais il n'avait pas le pouvoir de l'arrêter.

« Toutes les filles sont tout le temps en train de dire des conneries à propos de Carlotta par jalousie … à l'appeler allumeuse et je ne sais quoi encore … Je suppose que tu te sens juste pas bien parce que tu avais l'habitude de dire ce genre de truc, et comme tu peux pas t'excuser auprès d' _elle_ , tu apaise ta conscience coupable sur moi. »

Collision.

« Je n'ai jamais rien dit _sur_ Carlotta Meloni », répliqua Lily, clairement choquée. James se demanda comment il pouvait être aussi consentement horrible, et qu'il puisse toujours être étonné de l'être. « Je n'ai _jamais_ … et toi … tu ne peux pas … » Lily se mordit la lèvre (elle était charmante). « T'es un _pauvre type_ » (Comme si elle venait tout juste de le réaliser). Elle entra en trombe dans la Grande Salle.

James la regarda partir, et toute la méchanceté du monde n'était pas parvenue à éliminer ces stupides sursauts dans son estomac. Il se rappela soudainement qu'il avait besoin de fumer.

Les joues de Lily brûlaient, rouge, alors qu'elle se quittait avec précipitation James Potter et le Hall d'Entrée. L'ironie de la location ne lui échappa pas. Comment était-ce possible que sa constante méchanceté la prenne toujours par surprise ? Levant les yeux au ciel, Lily s'assit à côté de Donna et en face de Marlène.

« Donc, demanda cette dernière lentement, comment ça s'est …

\- Je ne veux pas en parler.

\- Génial. »

Donna leva les yeux au ciel. « Rouquine, je ne sais pas comment c'est possible que malgré le fait que James soit toujours horrible avec toi, tu sois toujours …

\- Je sais, Don. Merci.

\- C'est pas grave, Lily », dit Mary, essayant de la conforter. « Je comprends. James peut être carrément fantastique parfois.

\- Quand c'est une année bissextile, suggéra Marlène.

\- Tous les trente-six du mois, dit Donna. »

Lily soupira. « Merci. Vraiment, mais je ne veux pas en parler. »

Les autres acquiescèrent en silence, alors que le repas était amplement distractif.

« Hé, disait maintenant Marlène. Ecoutez, vous êtes sûres de ne pas avoir vu Adam après le déjeuner ? J'aurais pu jurer qu'il disait qu'il prenait Soins Aux Créatures Magiques, mais je ne l'ai pas vu en cours, et je ne l'ai pas vu depuis. Tu ne l'as pas vu en Runes Anciennes, dit ?

\- McKinnon ne prend pas Runes Anciennes, fit remarquer Donna. Seigneur, ce que tu es collante.

\- Donna … » murmura Lily. Marlène n'entendit pas la rousse, mais elle fit une grimace à Donna.

« Je trouve ça juste bizarre, c'est tout. Il ne saute jamais le dîner. »

C'était la pensée prédominante qui occupait l'air quand Alice Griffiths s'assit à la table des Gryffindor, juste à côté de Lily.

Cheveux bouclés, visage rond et de nature gentille, Alice était une septième année, mais aussi une membre de la maison des Gryffindor, et ainsi donc raisonnablement proche de Lily. Néanmoins, en cinq ans d'amitié, Lily n'avait jamais vu Alice aussi désemparée.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda la rousse, alors que Alice s'enfilait un verre de jus de citrouille frais plutôt comme si c'était de l'alcool. « Alice, tu es toute pâle, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Vous êtes au courant ? murmura la septième année. Mon petit frère vient tout juste de me le dire … c'était un de ses amis qui a vu tout le truc et … et bien, qui l'a arrêté.

\- Arrêté quoi ? demanda Marlène, se penchant sur la table. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Une quatrième année … une Hufflepuff, je crois, était en train de se noyer dans le Lac. Un de ses pote l'a tiré de là, mais … Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un quasi se noyer dans le Lac. C'est horrible, et …

\- C'est la _deuxième_ personne à quasi mourir dans ces dernières vingt-quatre heures, fit remarquer Lily.

\- Tu ne crois pas que cette quatrième année a voulu se tuer, Lily ? demanda Mary, presque essoufflée. Qu'est-ce qu'un quatrième année pourrait avoir pour se suicider ?

\- Tout le monde ne vit pas au pays des contes de fées, Macdonald, dit sèchement Donna.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un l'a dit à Dumbledore ? » demanda Marlène.

Alice haussa des épaules. « Je ne suis pas sûre. McGonagall se charge de l'affaire, là tout de suite… » Elle jeta un œil à la table des professeurs. « Dumbledore est toujours là, par contre. » Le vieux Directeur était en effet toujours à sa place habituelle dans la Grande Salle.

« Bizarre qu'il soit resté », observa Mary, et alors qu'elle le faisait, les sorcières remarquèrent une nouvelle arrivée dans la Salle. Frank Longbottom – Préfet-en-Chef et, en plus, petit-ami d'Alice – se dépêchait de rejoindre la table des professeurs, une expression sérieuse sur le visage.

« Je me demande ce qu'il … » commença Alice, mais elle s'arrêta alors que les cinq d'entre elles regardèrent Frank s'approcher de la chaise de Dumbledore pour murmurer quelque chose au Directeur. Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil au Préfet-en-Chef et un rapide échange s'ensuivit. Puis, le sorcier âgé se leva de sa chaise.

« Pardonnez-moi », appela-t-il d'une voix forte, de sorte à ce que toute l'école soit silencieuse. « Merci. Les préfets, ramenez s'il vous plaît vos maisons aux Salles Communes immédiatement. » Il y eut un cri au scandale général, et Dumbledore demanda une nouvelle fois le silence. « _S'il-vous-plaît_ , continua-t-il. Exécutez s'il vous plaît cela avec la plus grande efficacité et le plus grand soin. Merci. »

Sans remarque désinvolte et sans adieu original, Dumbledore quitta la Grande Salle et, avant qu'elle ne se décline en un chaos, le Professeur Slughorn – l'enseignant de potions – se leva de sa propre chaise.

« Tout le monde, tout le monde, du silence. Allez, vous avez entendu Dumbledore. Préfets, guidez le chemin jusqu'aux Salles Communes. Tout le monde y reste jusqu'à nouvel ordre. »

Mais c'était clair en regardant la confusion sur le visage même de Slughorn qu'il n'était pas plus au courant de ce qu'il se passait que quiconque d'autre.

« Vous pensez que c'est à cause du quatrième année ? » demanda Mary, fortement, au-dessus du brouhaha. Lily n'avait pas le temps de s'inventer des scénarios elle localisa Remus et appela ses camarades de maison à la suivre jusqu'à la tour de Gryffindor. Frank Longbottom se retrouva à ses côtés un moment plus tard.

« Frank ! appela Alice, les rattrapant. Frank, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Le Préfet-en-Chef avait clairement l'air malade.

« C'est … Il s'est passé quelque chose.

\- Quoi, demandèrent Lily et Remus à l'unisson.

\- C'est à propos de la quatrième année ? » demanda Donna

Frank secoua le crâne, l'air dépité. Il n'avait pas l'air de savoir s'il avait la divulgation était permise. Avec une grande hésitation (et un regard appuyé en direction de Marlène Price), il murmura, de sorte à ce que seuls les plus proches puissent entendre : « Adam McKinnon. Il … il vient juste d'essayer de se jeter de la Tour d'Astronomie. »

Comment bien commencer l'année.

* * *

 **A/N :** après avoir traduit ce troisième chapitre, je me rends compte de combien le second était long…

Le mot « _abruti_ » est le mot que j'ai choisi pour traduire les multiples « _git_ » de Jewels5. Ce mot veut tantôt dire « abruti » tantôt « con », allant même jusqu'au « connard », selon le degré de véhémence de la phrase. J'essaye de deviner un peu ce que Jewels a voulu dire, mais parfois, c'est un peu au pif. Je pense de toute façon que c'est bien qu'il y ait une unité, donc je choisis majoritairement « abruti ». En fait, comme pour le « _par Agrippa_ », j'ai l'impression que c'est plus une expression commune aux élèves de Poudlard qu'un tic de langage de l'auteur. Souvent, dans une classe, ou dans un quartier ou je ne sais quelle autre communauté, les mêmes expressions reviennent, car plus ou moins à la mode. C'est la sensation que j'ai pour _git_. Voilà voilà, abruti ça sera.

Et je vous jure, combien je me retiens pour ne pas remplacer tous ses « Seigneur ! » par des « Merlin ! ». Je me rassure en me disant que dans les années 70, la culture chrétienne était plus ancrée …

Par ailleurs, pour les cours : pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, en Angleterre le principe veut qu'à partir d'un certain niveau, on peut choisir quel cours on prend et quel cours on ne prend pas. C'est donc possible dans HP de ne pas prendre Potions, ou, dans le cas de McKinnon, Runes.

Bon et à part ça, j'ai commencé un blog, un Tumblr plus précisément, qui sera relié à cette traduction. Allez jeter un coup d'œil si ça vous chante, le lien est dans la description de mon profil !

Les critiques sont bonnes pour l'environnement !


	4. Snaps et la Deuxième Semaine

N/A : Je sais, j'ai beaucoup tardé – pour m'excuser, je dirais que j'ai déménagé pour mon Erasmus, et que cela demande un petit temps d'ajustement. Ne me détestez pas …

Snaps snaps snaps … Traduire ou ne pas traduire … J'ai hésité pendant deux semaines. Finalement, ce n'est pas traduit, mais on se retrouve à la fin, que je vous explique un peu plus. Merci pour les review, ravie que la traduction vous plaise. Faire un chapitre qui tourne autour d'un jeu de mot intraduisible … Pas ce qu'il y a de plus facile. M'enfin, vous, souriez, vous allez découvrir parmi les meilleurs surnoms donnés par le grand James Potter ! Comme quoi, il n'y a pas que Prongs, Padfoot, Moony et Wormtail … Et encore, vous ne connaissez pas encore Teeglow ! Bon et puis vous allez voir, ce n'est pas le seul souci de trad que j'ai eu pour ce chapitre, mais j'en parle plus à la fin.

Oh, et première apparition de Lathe, ici … Ça m'a donné envie de traduire un petit bout du chapitre 30 … Au moins, j'ai de l'avance haha !

Et je n'en peux toujours plus de ses « God » partout grolala ! Si je pouvais remplacer tous ses god et lord par des merlin et des morgan, surtout sortis de la bouche des potter ou des black, croyez-moi, je le ferais !

Chapitre 4 – « Snaps et la Deuxième Semaine »

Ou

 _« Won't Get Fooled Again »_

Apparemment, _trois_ tentatives de suicide en une journée furent assez pour que le Ministère accepte que ce n'ait pas été une simple coïncidence. Drake était partie, et quelqu'un d'autre avait été ramené – un grand sorcier aux cheveux blonds doté d'un comportement qui n'aurait pas pu être moins digne du ministère que s'il avait été Sirius Black lui-même. Son nom était Lathe et James était suspendu la tête en bas à trois mètres de hauteur la première fois qu'ils se rencontrèrent.

Tout commença avec un chat et une tradition.

Mrs. Norris – le fichu animal de compagnie de Filch – était le chat, et la tradition – instituée par les Maraudeurs – était plutôt simple : embêter Miss Norris à chaque fois qu'elle apparaissait.

C'était ainsi que James s'occupait entre les cours de Défense et de Botanique du lundi matin, et le jeune sorcier ne se rendit compte qu' _après_ avoir fait léviter Mrs. Norris sur un chandelier du quatrième étage que le cours de Botanique était sur le point de commencer.

« Merde, jura-t-il, récupérant son sac de livre et se retournant vers les escalier immédiatement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par "merde" ? demanda Remus, qui était avec lui, peinant à le rattraper. James, c'est quoi le problème ?

\- R-rien. »

Remus jeta un œil à sa montre. « Fait chier – on est en retard, n'est-ce pas ? » James n'eut pas le temps de répondre. La sonnerie de rappel avait sonné. « Fait chier ! On _est_ en retard ». Les deux jeunes hommes augmentèrent leur pas jusqu'à sprinter. « Tout ça c'est de _ta_ faute, Prongs, l'informa Remus, alors qu'ils atteignaient le Hall d'Entrée. « Pourquoi il a fallu que tu accroches Mrs. Norris à un chandelier, d'ailleurs ?

\- C'est une tradition, voilà pourquoi, avait répondu James. »

Ils filèrent entre les portes du château, leur sac de livres claquant derrière eux.

« Mon Dieu, ce qu'il fait froid dehors. Depuis quand c'est comme ça ? Il faisait chaud ce matin.

\- Ne me parle pas à moi de la météo, Prongs. Je suis énervé contre toi !

\- Tu t'en remettras.

\- Pas si on se tape une retenue ! »

Les deux Gryffindor étaient tellement occupés à se disputer et à courir, alors qu'ils contournaient le coin de la Serre Un en quête de la Serre Deux, qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas que quelqu'un se tenait juste de l'autre côté de l'angle. Il en résulta que James fonça la tête la première sur ce quelqu'un, et Remus fonça la tête la première sur James. Les trois d'entre eux atterrirent sur le sol.

« Tu vas bien, Lupin ? » demanda James, se relevant et offrant un coup de main à Remus. Époussetant son uniforme, Remus grommela quelque chose comme « Je vais bien », et attrapa la main de James. Il fallut que les deux Gryffindor se tiennent debout pour qu'ils remarquent le troisième accidenté.

Nicolai Mulciber leur lança un regard furieux. Déjà debout, Nicolai tenait une flasque dans une main et sa baguette dans l'autre. James ignora complètement la baguette.

« Sérieusement ? Tu es en train de boire derrière la Serre. Seul, en plus ? Tellement cliché.

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas intérêt à te foutre de ma gueule, Potter, grogna Mulciber, brandissant sa baguette. Après le coup que tu nous as sorti. Tu as intérêt à être prudent. »

James leva les yeux au ciel. « Écoute, Mulciber. » Il se pointa lui-même et compta : « Un ». Puis, en pointant Remus : « Deux. Nous sommes deux, tu es seul, et même si il n'y avait que la moitié de Lupin ici présent, je parierais toujours sur lui dans une bagarre. Donc peut-être que tu devrais être prudent, la Brique. »

Mulciber eut l'air confus. « La Brique ?

\- Mmm, c'est comme ça que j'ai décidé de t'appeler, au vue de toutes les caractéristiques que tu partages avec une brique. Voyons voir, vous êtes tous deux inarticulés, non-dotés de sens commun, et vous êtes tous les deux associés au fait d'être très lourds.

\- _Prongs_ », soupira Remus, mais il était déjà trop tard. Mulciber avait levé sa baguette, et James sortit la sienne.

« Pordiporsus », cria Mulciber, au même moment où James prononça : « Levicorpus ! ». Le Gryffindor s'envola en arrière, son corps se heurtant violemment à un arbre, alors que le Slytherin fut retourné en un seul coup en l'air, et il se tenait comme ça, comme s'il était accroché en l'air par la cheville. James se remit le premier, et il remarqua que Mulciber avait laissé tomber sa baguette. Il sourit.

« _Prongs_ », dit Remus, communiquant un monceau d'autres idées en un seul mot. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu rappeler à James que ça ne valait pas la peine de s'attirer des ennuis, ou qu'ils étaient en retard pour la Botanique, ou qu'il était préfet et qu'il était donc _obligé_ de l'arrêter. James fit oui de la tête. Il remua sa baguette, et Mulciber commença à tomber. Juste avant que le Slytherin ne touche le sol, James fit un nouveau mouvement de baguette, et il l'arrêta, à plus ou moins un mètre du sol. Pour la dernière fois, James secoua sa baguette, et Mulciber tomba sur le sol.

Alors qu'il se remettait, James ramassa son sac de livres qu'il avait laissé tomber, et suivi par Remus, il se dirigea vers la deuxième serre à nouveau.

« Hé, Potter ! appela Mulciber après lui.

\- S'il te plaît, James, supplia Remus d'un air fatigué.

\- C'est bon, Remus, je ne me retournerai pas… »

En fait, il n'eut pas le choix.

« Hé, _Potter_ », répéta Mulciber – bien plus près cette fois – et James sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. James fut violemment retourné, et avant qu'il ait une idée claire de ce qui était en train de se passer, il sentit une douleur aiguë et poignante dans sa joue. Mulciber lui avait donné un coup de poing, et il trébuchait en arrière.

« Qu'est-ce ça te fait ? » cracha Mulciber. James lui lança un regard noir, gardant l'équilibre avec difficulté. Alors qu'il mesurait ses options, il jeta un œil à Mulciber, fier et suffisant de sa victoire apparente. Il y avait certainement une voie de la prudence qui pouvait – et par définition, devait – être prise là maintenant. Il devait s'en aller … se retourner et aller en Botanique et juste _laisser tomber._ C'était l'option saine, responsable, mature, l'option je-possède-soixante-quatorze-retenues.

James se précipita en avant, frappant Mulciber à la taille et l'envoyant au sol.

Apparemment, le Slytherin avait cru que James serait plus du genre à prendre la voie de la prudence. Néanmoins, il riposta rapidement avec un nouveau coup au visage de James, mais celui-ci n'avait ni la puissance ni la précision du premier, si bien que James s'en remit rapidement. Il arracha la baguette que Mulciber avait tenté de brandir de ses mains et sortit la sienne, luttant pour garder la supériorité dans cette bagarre. Remus se tenait, incertain, à côté – il avait brandit sa baguette mais n'avait pas la volonté d'attaquer son ami. Malgré tout, quand – apparemment sorti de nulle part – James sentit son corps entier saisi et tiré en arrière, basculant en l'air de la même manière que celui de Mulciber l'avait fait quelques minutes auparavant, il était certain que c'était Remus qui avait lancé le sortilège. Mulciber était accroché pas très loin de là, mais ce n'était pas Remus qui pointait sur tous les deux sa baguette, mais Donna Shacklebolt.

« Vraiment, vous deux, dit-elle, une expression austère accrochée au visage. Vous n'avez pas une impression de déjà-vu ?

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas en Botanique, Shack ?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas pris ce cours, répondit-elle d'un ton brusque. Pourquoi _tu_ n'es pas en Botanique ?

\- Parce que j'étais trop occupé à me battre avec Mulciber, répondit James. Maintenant, laisse-moi descendre.

\- Laisse-nous descendre tous les deux, cria Mulciber.

\- Pas avant que vous juriez d'arrêter de vous battre, leur dit la sorcière bornée. Vous n'allez parvenir qu'à faire perdre plus de points à Gryffindor !

\- Donna ! gémit James. Arrête d'être une lèche-botte comme ça !

\- Je ne suis _pas_ une …

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

Un homme aux cheveux clairs d'une trentaine d'années apparut plutôt soudainement, et James se demanda comment il avait pu manquer de le voir arriver. Donna commença :

« Oh, c'est juste … Voyez-vous … »

Le sorcier plus âgé lui lança un regard interrogatif, et la jeune sorcière laissa enfin tomber ses deux querelleurs de camarades.

 _Boum._

Ils geignirent tous les deux. « Merci », dit l'autre. James se mit debout en titubant, et effectua un examen plus approfondit du nouvel arrivant. Un badge d'Auror était accroché au col de sa robe brune, et le Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch devina enfin son identité.

« C'est exactement pour ça que je ne voulais pas de ce boulot, soupira le sorcier. D'accord … heu – je ne suis pas votre professeur, donc je ne vais pas vous punir ou quoi que ce soit, mais … juste … arrêtez. Toi … la fille ... » en direction de Donna « ne lance pas de sort sur les gens. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on attire l'attention d'un mec.

\- Oh, je ne leur ai pas lancé de sort, répondit finalement Donna. Voyez-vous, ils étaient en train de se battre, alors j'ai essayé de les séparer.

\- En leur lançant un sort, conclu sèchement l'autre.

\- C'était juste un "Levicorpus", rétorqua Donna. J'essayais juste d' _aider_.

\- Eh bien, n'essaye pas, soupira-t-il. Et ne … tu sais, peu importe. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis en train de débattre là-dessus. Est-ce que tout le monde pourrait aller en cours ?

\- Je _n'ai pas_ , commença de nouveau Donna, mais James la coupa.

\- Shack, tu vas te taire ? Personne n'aura d' _ennuis_.

\- Merci. Exactement ! fit l'autre sorcier. Juste… Allez en cours. » Ils commencèrent à s'exécuter. « Attendez, dites-moi... » Ils s'arrêtèrent. « Est-ce que l'un de vous sait où je pourrais trouver James Potter ? »

Donna était tout bonnement outrée, et elle ne dit rien. James et Remus s'échangèrent un regard, et Mulciber pointa enfin le Gryffindor en question : « C'est lui. * »

James se tourna vers l'autre sorcier.

« J'ai des ennuis ?

\- Non.

\- Est-ce que je vais pouvoir manquer le prochain cours ?

\- Probablement.

\- Oh. D'accord. De quoi avez-vous besoin ?

\- Vous … Vous autres, vous pouvez y aller », dit le sorcier, et ils obéirent. Quand ils furent seuls, le sorcier continua : « Je m'appelle Lathe. Je travaille pour le ministère, et j'ai besoin de vous poser quelques questions.

\- Vous avez déjà mon souvenir de cette nuit, dit James suspicieusement. Je l'ai donné à McGonagall pour l'inspection pensive.

\- Oui, fit Lathe. Et je l'ai regardé. Mais je ne vous connais pas bien, pas plus que Miss Meloni, ou que n'importe quel étudiant impliqué. Pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai besoin de votre opinion … s'est-il passé quelque chose d'inhabituel au niveau de certains comportements ou certaines réactions : n'importe quoi qui aurait paru étrange à quelqu'un qui aurait connu les personnes impliquées. »

James le fixa : « Vous êtes plus intelligent que cette sorcière Drake. »

Lathe acquiesça : « Votre sac de livres est certainement plus intelligent que cette sorcière Drake. »

( _Le_ Problème)

« Je ne sais pas, soupira tristement Marlène. Selon moi tu devrais rester un jour de plus.

\- Marlène, commença Adam. Pour la seizième fois : je n'ai pas une seule égratignure, et j'étais à l'Infirmerie pendant presque six jours. Je pense que je peux partir tranquillement. »

Son amie ne parut pas satisfaite de sa réponse, alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur son lit, un mardi après-midi.

« Mais l'infirmier Holloway ne sait même pas ce qu'il t'est arrivé …

\- Je te _l'ai_ dit ; il le _sait_. » Adam avait essayé de paraître las, mais ça ne l'ennuyait en réalité que vraiment, vraiment peu, que Marlène ait fait des allers-retours dans l'Infirmerie toutes les deux heures depuis que l'infirmier Holloway avait décidé que les patients avaient le droit d'avoir des visiteurs. « Il a dit que la raison pour laquelle Carlotta et le Hufflepuff et moi avons tous essayé de … faire quelque chose de drastique est très certainement le résultat d'une …

\- Exposition accidentelle à des objets de magie noire, finit Marlène pour lui. Tu me l'a dit une centaine de fois.

\- Tu me l'as _demandé_ une centaine de fois.

\- Ne change pas de sujet.

\- C'était exactement ce que je tâchais de faire. »

Marlène le regarda furieusement. Il fut réduit au silence. « Tout ce que je veux dire, continua la blonde, c'est que jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un découvre quel "objet de magie noire" s'est supposément emparé de vous tous de sorte à ce que vous ayez un besoin urgent de vous lacérer les poignets, de sauter dans un lac et de vous laisser tomber de la Tour d'Astronomie – des méthodes de suicide différentes, un fait que moi au moins je trouve étrange – vous ne devriez pas être autorisés à vous balader dans les couloirs.

\- L'infirmier Holloway dit que quoi que ce soit qui a traversé notre système est n'est plus là », fit Adam et quand Marlène apparut moins que satisfaite, il ajouta : « je te promets que je n'irai pas sur la Tour d'Astronomie, si ça te fait plaisir. Observation intéressante, à propos des différentes méthodes, par contre. C'est _vraiment_ étrange.

\- Lily me l'a fait remarquer, admit Marlène. Mais j'ai été assez futée pour lui donner raison ». Elle vérifia l'horloge sur le mur. « J'ai Métamorphose dans quelques minutes » (clairement déçue) « on se verra plus tard, d'accord ?

\- Je suis là jusqu'à six heure ce soir, lui assura Adam.

\- D'accord, je serai là vers l'heure du dîner. » Marlène hésita. « En fait, non. Je dois retrouver Miles pour le dîner. Il jure que nous n'avons pas partagé de repas depuis un siècle. C'est marrant qu'à la seconde où je suis un tout petit peu intéressée par quelque chose d'autre … c'est-à-dire, occupée à faire d'autres choses, il devient complètement amoureux de moi à nouveau ». Adam ne se marrait pas vraiment, mais il lui donna une tentative presque sincère de sourire. « On se voit ce soir dans la Salle Commune alors, d'accord ?

\- Sauf si je saute de la Tour d'Astronomie pendant ce temps-là.

\- Même pas drôle, McKinnon. Au revoir. » Il lui dit au revoir d'un geste de la main à son tour. « Au revoir, Carlotta ! » ajouta Marlène, saluant la magnifique brunette qui retenait aussi un lit de l'infirmerie. Elle la salua à son tour, bien qu'elle soit occupée à écrire sur une page de parchemin. « Je t'amènerai les devoirs de Métamorphose », Marlène ajouta à Adam. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Pour dire la vérité, je préférerais sauter de la Tour d'Astronomie.

\- _Toujours_ _pas_ drôle.

\- On se voit tout à l'heure.

\- _Au revoir_. » Et bien qu'elle clamait le contraire, Marlène quitta l'Infirmerie avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

(Amis, Exs, et James)

Quand Donna annonça son départ pour l'Arithmancie mercredi après-midi, Lily ne put pas dire qu'elle en eut le cœur brisé. Et, quand, quelques minutes plus tard, Luke l'embrassa sur ses cheveux roux et lui dit qu'il ferait mieux d'aller à son cours de N.E.W.T. de Runes Anciennes, Lily ne versa pas de larme. Enfin seul à sa table de la bibliothèque, Lily ouvrit son roman de Jane Austen favori, et se prépara pour deux heures entières de solitude. Elle aimait ses amis bien sûr, et elle appréciait beaucoup Luke, mais la solitude … la solitude était agréable.

Se plongeant dans l'arrivée de Mr. Knightley à Hartfield, Lily se débrouilla même pour laisser de côté la petite voie dans sa tête qui lui rappelait qu'elle avait précédemment passé ses heures libres avec Severus.

La solitude était agréable.

« Lily, j'ai besoin d'aide. »

Les amis, malheureusement, étaient plus importants.

« Alice, que se passe-t-il ? »

La rousse referma son libre, alors qu'Alice Griffiths se laissa tomber sur le siège en face de Lily, l'air le plus désespéré affiché sur son joli visage.

« Frank.

\- Frank ?

\- Mon petit-ami.

\- Je sais qui est Frank, chérie.

\- Et bien, j'ai besoin d'aide.

\- En rond, chérie. Nous tournons en rond. »

Alice rassembla ses pensées avant de parler à nouveau :

« Quelque chose ne va pas avec Frank. Il agit tellement bizarrement ces derniers temps, j'arrive à peine à le reconnaître. »

Lily tapota gentiment la main de son amie.

« Al, je suis sûre que c'est juste ces choses étranges qui nous arrivent … Les enquêteurs du ministère, ce qui est arrivé à Adam et Carlotta …. Et puis le stress ajouté d'être Préfet-En-Chef…

\- Ça a commencé avant ça, argua Alice. Il y a quelque chose de distinctement différent chez lui depuis son retour des vacances en Août. Il a des sautes d'humeur et il est asocial… il va me coller et insister pour faire des choses avec moi, et une fois qu'on sera ensemble, il va commencer à gueuler sans raison. La moitié du temps, il disparaît juste de son dortoir pour marcher, et aussi, ce qui est arrivé à Carlotta et Adam l'a rendu complètement dingue. »

Après un moment pensif, Lily soupira : « Et bien, Al, je ne sais pas comment te dire ça, mais je pense que Frank doit être enceinte. » La septième année essaya de ne pas rire : « C'est sérieux, Lily.

\- D'accord, je suis sérieuse. Comment va sa famille ?

\- J'ai pensé à ça, répondit Alice, mais son frère a dit que tout allait bien de ce côté-là. Frank a passé du bon temps en vacances sur la côte, et personne n'a rien remarqué, mais depuis ce moment-là, à chaque fois qu'on a été ensemble, il a été complètement imprévisible.

\- Vous deux n'avez pas eu de véritable dispute, si ? Je veux dire, rien qui aurait pu commencer toute cette affaire ? » Alice secoua ses cheveux bouclés. « Tu es sûre ? Alors … alors il faut que tu regardes les symptômes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Si quelqu'un est malade, on regarde ses symptômes pour comprendre ce qui ne va pas. Donc, observe son comportement et note quel type de problème son comportement indique. Il a des sautes d'humeur, tu dis, et il a un penchant pour la dispute.

\- Hmm, oui, il se met à chipoter pour tout et n'importe quoi.

\- Il alterne entre demande d'attention et asocialité ?

\- Il passe plus de temps à "marcher" maintenant qu'il ne l'a fait ces dernières quatre années de relation. »

Lily hocha du crâne. « Et il n'est définitivement pas enceinte ?

\- _Lily_.

\- D'accord, bon, laisse-moi y penser une minute. » Elle y pensa une minute. Ça la poussa vers la finalité qu'indiquaient tous les signes.

Merde.

Mais, non, c'était Frank. Frank Longbottom. Ce n'était pas juste un petit con ; c'était _Frank_.

« A quoi tu penses, Lily ? » supplia finalement Alice. Une jeune femme sûre d'elle, débrouillarde, Alice n'était jamais apparue aussi désespérée depuis aussi longtemps que Lily la connaissait. La rousse pensa rapidement – il y avait un temps pour l'honnêteté et un temps pour la charité. L'air que reflétaient les yeux bruns d'Alice lui suggéra plutôt la deuxième option.

« Je ne sais pas, Al. Ça… ça pourrait être n'importe quoi. Je veux dire, Frank … il t'aime, et …

\- Il ne le dit plus. »

Lily cligna des paupières. « Quoi ?

\- Il ne me dit plus "je t'aime". Il ne l'a plus dit depuis des semaines. » La septième année dit ça très doucement, sans croiser le regard de Lily.

Merde.

« Alice, Frank _t'aime_. Je le sais, d'accord ? Crois-moi, tous les deux, vous êtes à peu près trente pourcent de la raison pour laquelle je crois en l'amour. Jane Austen représente les autres soixante-dix pourcent. » Alice sourit. « Quoi qu'il soit en train de traverser, tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour cela.

\- Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire !

\- Parle-lui simplement.

\- J'ai essayé … il ne veut pas m'écouter.

\- Alors soit patiente, ajouta Lily. Écoute, vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps. Quatre ans, c'est une longue relation quelque soient les standards, pas juste pour la norme adolescente. Et avec tout ce qui se passe à l'école et dans le monde, Frank a sûrement du mal à … s'ajuster. C'est votre dernière année ici, après tout … »

Tristement, Alice hocha du crâne.

« Si ça t'aide, continua la sixième année, le Professeur McGonagall m'a dit qu'elle avait demandé à Frank de s'occuper de ma retenue vendredi, puisqu'il est Préfet-En-Chef. Je lui parlerai à ce moment-là, d'accord ?

\- Tu le ferais ?

\- Absolument.

\- Mais ne mentionne pas que j'ai dit quelque chose.

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- N'y pense même pas. Et s'il devine, ment-lui.

\- A quoi bon avoir des amis s'ils ne mentent pas pour vous ?

\- Je t'aime.

\- Je sais. »

Se levant, Alice serra Lily dans ses bras un instant, et puis – avec un sourire reconnaissant – elle sortit de la bibliothèque. Lily retourna à son roman. C'était _Frank_. Frank ne _pouvait pas_ …

Elle repoussa cette pensée hors de son esprit. La bibliothèque était ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de déserte (seule la bibliothécaire de garde, Mrs. Sevoy, demeurait visible), et Lily devait profiter de cette rare solitude avant que quelque chose d'autre ne vienne la déranger.

« Lily, on doit se parler. »

Les amis étaient plus importants que la solitude, mais les anciens amis ne l'étaient pas.

Sans relever la tête, Lily reconnu son nouveau compagnon. Elle ne dit rien ; sa respiration restait coincée dans sa gorge.

« Lily, s'il te plaît ». Il plongea en avant sur la table. « Je sais que tu n'es pas en train de lire ce livre … on doit se parler, tu _sais_...

\- Sev, arrête. » Lily referma son livre une fois encore. « Severus, _arrête ça_ , d'accord ? »

Mrs. Sevoy leur lança un regard appuyé, et Lily envoya un air désolé dans sa direction. Severus n'y prêta pas attention.

« Lily, _s'il te plaît_ , chuchota-t-il. Tu m'as évité toute la semaine, et …

\- Je t'évitais, rétorqua Lily, parce que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlés, des gens ont atterrit à l'Infirmerie. Ça te donne une idée de combien on arrive à s'entendre, hein ?

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pris la faute sur toi pour ça, murmura Severus, ce à quoi Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne t'ai pas vu retourner ciel et terre …

\- Je … J'étais confus … Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir lequel d'entre vous l'avait fait. C'était … le bazar. Mais c'était Potter – tu as pris la faute pour Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu sautes sur cette conclusion plutôt rapidement, non ? fut tout ce que Lily répondit.

\- C'est un assez gros con pour te laisser faire ça, lui dit Severus. Lily, tu ne pouvais pas sérieusement penser que …

\- Accouche, Sev. J'essaye de lire. »

Elle se détestait … Elle détestait Sev et sa sincérité explosive... Elle détestait la bibliothèque simplement parce qu'elle servait de décor pour cette scène stupide.

« Je – Lily, je veux que nous soyons amis à nouveau. Je veux que nous soyons potes. Je veux …

\- Non .

\- Lily ...

\- Non.

\- Mais ...

\- Severus, je sais que tu es toujours parvenu à me faire supporter … à me faire pardonner, à me rendre aveugle sur n'importe quoi, mais _non_. Plus maintenant. »

Le Slytherin resta assis silencieusement pendant un moment. Lily fit semblant de lire.

« S'il te plaît, Lily …

\- Pars d'ici, Sev » (doucement … elle n'était pas sûre que c'était réellement ce qu'elle voulait).

Il s'exécuta. Lily ferma les yeux, et attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente seule à nouveau. Une fois qu'elle regarda une fois de plus autour d'elle dans la bibliothèque, les exploits de Emma Woodhouse ne semblèrent plus être une diversion suffisante. Lily referma le livre et fit reposer son menton entre ses mains, ses coudes s'appuyant contre le roman refermé.

Severus.

Son estomac fit des nœuds – des nœuds assez serrés qui étaient dans ses lacets plutôt que dans son ventre, et pour lesquels il faudrait certainement user d'un sécateur pour les démêler, et finir par en acheter une nouvelle paire.

« Je ne peux pas m'acheter un nouvel estomac, nota Lily, inconsciemment verbale.

\- Jamais des mots plus justes ne furent prononcés. »

La rousse sursauta de trois ou quatre centimètres de sa chaise. Elle regarda autour d'elle frénétiquement. James Potter se tenait contre une étagère proche de là, un sourire en coin accroché sur son ("stupide", pensa Lily) visage.

« Tu m'écoutais ? Demanda Lily d'un ton bas, de sorte à ce que Mrs. Sevoy ne les reprenne pas.

\- Est-ce que tu te parlais à toi-même ? » contra James. Mains dans les poches, il ne fit aucun effort pour baisser le ton de sa voix alors qu'il s'approchait de la table. Lily fronça les sourcils.

« Tu n'as pas des chiots à noyer ou un truc comme ça ?

\- Prônerais-tu la violence contre les animaux ? » rétorqua l'autre. La solitude était tellement, tellement plus importante que les ennemis.

« Ai-je déjà supporté tes activités extra-scolaires ? Dit Lily. Et s'il te plaît, ne t'a... James pris l'autre chaise de la table : t'assieds pas » finit la rouquine avec un soupir. « S'il te plaît, Potter, tu n'as pas quelque chose de mieux à faire ?

\- Pas vraiment. J'ai déjà finit mes devoirs. Alors, Snivellus et toi êtes de nouveau amis, à ce que je vois.

\- Tu vois ça ? fut sa seule réponse. Elle aimait plutôt l'idée que cette possibilité l'irritait clairement.

\- Et bien, ce n'est pas le cas ? Il essaya d'apparaître apathique, mais il n'y parvint pas aussi bien qu'en certaines autres occasions. Lily réouvrit son livre.

\- Mais tu as déjà conclu que nous le somme, et _tu_ n'as jamais tort, James.

\- De toute façon je m'en fiche.

\- Évidemment.

\- Je m'ennuyais juste, et tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de publier toute ta vie personnelle dans toute la bibliothèque, c'est tout.

\- Et bien, je n'aurais jamais suspecté que tu aurais été dans la bibliothèque pour le voir. Dis-moi, quand as-tu appris à lire ?

\- C'est un peu méchant, lui dit James allègrement. »

Lily cligna des paupières. C'était méchant ? « Je suis désolée », s'excusa-t-elle rapidement. Son compagnon lui lança un regard étrange qu'elle ne put interpréter. Au final, sa bouche redevint un sourire à demi arrogant, et il haussa les sourcils.

« Détends-toi, Snaps. Ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais quelque chose à faire.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Pourquoi le grand James Potter en aurait quelque chose à faire que … comment tu m'as appelée ? »

Son air content se changea en un un immense sourire, alors qu'il se levait de la table. Sans répondre à la question, il lui fit un léger signe de la main, et dit : « On se voit plus tard, Snaps ». Il y avait du triomphe dans ses pas alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Snaps.

Snaps ?

…

 _Quoi_?

(Les cheveux de Kevin Sherbatsky)

« Je m'ennuie », annonça James au dîner du jeudi.

Les trois Maraudeurs qui l'accompagnaient à ce dîner envoyèrent au capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et de fait leader des regards confus.

« Comment peux-tu t'ennuyer ? demanda Peter qui n'y croyait pas. Ça ne fait même pas deux semaines qu'on a commencé les cours, et on a déjà eu une bagarre gigantesque, trois tentatives de suicide, deux enquêteurs du Ministère et toute une brochette d'autres aurors qui questionnent tous ce qui bouge et – dans ton cas – au moins deux grosses disputes avec Lily Evans et deux duels avec Nicolai Mulciber. »

\- La plupart de tout ça est arrivé la semaine dernière, répondit James. Le coup avec Mulciber l'autre jour a à peine atteint la dangerosité, et il n'y a rien d'absolument hallucinant à propos de ces gars du Ministère. Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui ? Rien. Kevin Sherbatsky s'est fait une nouvelle coupe de cheveux, peut-être, mais vraiment, je crois que c'est tout. »

Sirius reposa sa fourchette. « Toi aussi, t'as remarqué ça ! Merci Merlin, je croyais que je devenais complètement dingue à remarquer un truc pareil.

\- Ne discrédite pas la théorie de la dinguerie _si_ rapidement, fit Remus.

\- Il faut qu'il arrive quelque chose, continua James. Quelque chose de bien. Tout cette … histoire dépressive … les notes médiocres en Potions, les gens qui se la pètent, les bagarres énormes dans le Hall d'Entrée – c'est … déprimant.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu vas abandonner l'attitude de Bob Dylan troublé ? » demanda Remus, plein d'espoir. Peter tenta de se renseigner sur cette référence, mais il se dit que ça serait certainement mieux s'il gardait sa bouche fermée.

« Si tu essayes de m'insulter, tu ferais mieux de pas me comparer avec le mec qui déchire le plus au monde, Moony, répondit Prongs froidement. Et non. Autre chose ... » Mâchant sur une pomme de terre, James lança un regard sur la Grande Salle en quête d'inspiration. Ça le frappa quand ses yeux passèrent devant la table des Hufflepuff. « Vous savez ce que je déteste ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Les questions rhétoriques ? offrit Sirius.

\- Les cheveux de Kevin Sherbatsky », dit James. Les autres Maraudeurs étaient silencieux, incertains de la direction que cette discussion prenait. Ce fut Padfoot qui compris le premier. Il lança un sourire en coin à son meilleur ami.

« Prongs, mon pote, j'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas eu de retenue depuis … des lustres. »

* * *

« Retenue, Mr. Black, ce vendredi. » Le professeur McGonagall réprima le jeune sorcier, alors qu'il se tenait dans son bureau avec accroché au visage une vague semblant de remords. « Et vous serez sans doute ravi d'apprendre que quasiment tous les cheveux de Mr. Sherbatsky ont été restaurés.

\- Est-ce que c'est plus beau ?

\- _Black_.

\- Je suis désolé, professeur, soupira Sirius. J'essayais juste d'aider. Qui ne trouve pas d'avantage à juste arracher tous les cheveux de ce crétin de … je veux dire, à donner à ce gentil petit garçon une seconde chance en matière de … coupe de cheveux. Son premier essai a visiblement échoué …

\- Je croyais que vous aviez dit que c'était un accident.

\- C'en était un. Un heureux accident. Le sort fonctionne parfois de façon amusante, Professeur.

\- Retenue vendredi, Black.

\- Vous avez raison, Professeur. D'ailleurs, vous êtes charmante ce soir.

\- Sortez de mon bureau, Black.

\- Si vous insistez. »

James l'attendait à l'extérieur de la pièce. Sirius sourit. « Une heure de colle demain », lui dit le précédent, avant même que celui d'avant ait eu le temps de lui demander.

« Et ça valait le coup ? demanda le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Tour des Gryffindor.

\- Oh, à cent pourcent, lui assura Sirius. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il lui a fallu dix minutes pour réaliser que cette abominable coupe de cheveux sur cette tête étrangement bâtie avait disparue. »

James sourit. « Pourquoi n'avions nous rien fait de tel depuis si longtemps ?

\- Parce que nous étions en vacances d'été et que nous n'avions pas les cheveux de Kevin Sherbatsky à disposition, dit Sirius. Oh, et parce que _tu_ étais d'une humeur épouvantable.

\- J'avais une bonne excuse. »

Sirius le regarda. « Laquelle – sauver Carlotta Meloni, Lily Evans qui … est Lily Evans, ou ton vieux père ? »

James s'arrêta brusquement de marcher, alors que Sirius continuait d'avancer. « Tu le _savais_ ? A propos de mon père …

\- Prongs, la subtilité ne court absolument pas dans ta famille, et j'ai vécu avec vous pendant deux mois. Evidemment que je le savais. » James le rattrapa, alors que Sirius commençait à s'expliquer : « Je veux dire, réellement, tu t'attendais à ce je croie à ce conte de fées dans lequel ta mère parvient à peine à s'étouffer à cette table de petit déjeuner quand il annonce qu'il part en voyage d'affaires – voyage qui allait comme par hasard durer jusqu'à après notre retour à l'école ? Et, il y avait aussi le fait que les seules photos de lui qui restaient dans la maison avant la fin de cette journée étaient celles où _tu_ étais aussi dessus.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu savais ? demanda James.

\- Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas confié à moi ?

\- Parce que je ne suis pas une nana. Et je te l'ai demandé en premier : pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu le savais ?

\- Parce que tu es … toi, dit Sirius. Et de toute façon, je déteste les discussions sérieuses. Si tu veux faire de ça un jeu de mot, je t'étranglerai dans ton sommeil ce soir **.

\- C'est noté. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu le _savais_ , et que tu m'as laissé mentir pour lui.

\- C'était plutôt amusant, en fait.

\- Connard » James changea de tactique. « Bref, tu avais complètement tort.

\- A propos de quoi ?

\- De ce qui m'a mis de mauvaise humeur.

\- Ce n'était pas Carlotta, Evans, ou ton vieux père ?

\- Nope.

\- C'était quoi, alors ?

\- Le fait que tu aies emménagé avec nous.

\- Connard. » Ils atteignirent la salle Commune des Gryffindor. « Tu sais, continua Sirius avant qu'ils ne donnent le mot de passe pour entrer, je me sens comme … comme si je n'étais pas légitime.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Je n'ai eu qu'une heure de colle, et il m'en faudra encore dix pour être ne serait-ce que proche du danger de la règle des soixante-quinze. Comment c'est arrivé, ça, d'ailleurs ?

\- J'y ai réfléchis, répondit James. Et je pense que j'ai compris comment ça se fait. Tu te souviens de ce … petit incident il y a quelques années … le gâteau, les Elfes de maison, le cactus préféré du professeur Stottlemeyer … »

Sirius sourit avec nostalgie. « C'était une belle journée.

\- Et bien, j'ai pris la faute et j'ai eux de mois de retenue le week-end. Ça fait seize en tout.

\- Ça fait sens, lui accorda l'autre. Mais je ne me sens toujours pas légitime. »

James arqua un sourcil. « Tu veux qu'on retourne voir le professeur McGonagall pour lui demander une autre heure de retenue ?

\- Non, mais … heu … J'ai entendu dire qu'ils ont plus ou moins restauré les cheveux de Kevin Sherbatsky. »

Commençant à comprendre, Prongs laissa lui échapper un sourire. « Ah vraiment ? Mon dieu, mais quel dommage, après que nous sos passé par tant de peine pour les faire disparaître.

\- Exactement ce à quoi je pensais, Prongs.

\- Je pense qu'il est en bas, en train de finir son dîner, Padfoot.

\- Telle est aussi ma pensée, Prongs. »

James s'inclina. « Après vous, Padfoot ?

\- Avec plaisir, Prongs. »

(Les restes de la journée)

« Il a fait disparaître les cheveux de Kevin Sherbatsky deux fois ? » Répéta Lily, en riant à moitié. Elle se reprit : « C'est horrible. Vraiment horrible. Drôle, oui, mais horrible. »

Frank Longbottom acquiesça. « En tout cas, c'est pour ça que Sirius Black est en retenue, crois-le ou pas. Il a l'air en retard, par contre. »

C'était vrai. A huit heures moins le quart, Sirius avait quelques quinze minutes de retard pour sa retenue dans la salle des trophées. Lily était arrivée à l'heure, évidemment (deux minutes en avance, en réalité), et Frank avait attendu, un plumeau dans la main, parce qu'elle était supposée polir les trophées sans magie.

« Evidemment, Frank avait ajouté, je ne suis pas terriblement futé, donc je suis sûr que je ne remarquerais pas si tu ensorcelais un plumeau ou deux pour commencer de l'autre côté de la pièce ».

Quinze minutes plus tard, il y avait significativement plus de discussion que de polissage. Alors que le sujet de la retenue de Sirius s'éteignait, Lily se retourna et fit semblant de dépoussiérer une coupe de Quidditch datant de 1952.

« Écoute, Frank, commença-t-elle doucement, je voulais te demander quelque-chose …

\- Je t'en prie, répondit le Préfet-en-Chef, qui était en train de grignoter une pomme, alors qu'il était assis sur un beau à côté des plaques des préfets.

\- Et bien, c'est à propos d'Alice » Il ne dit rien, elle continua donc : « Il y a … Il y a quelque-chose de différent chez elle ces derniers temps. Tu as remarqué, hein ?

\- Je – heu… pour tout te dire, je ne peux pas te répondre que oui.

\- Et bien, c'est juste que … elle a l'air tellement pâle et épuisée, tu vois ? Enfin bref, on a parlé l'autre jour, et elle a mentionné que vous vous disputiez, tous les deux … Mon dieu, j'espère que je ne suis pas trop curieuse, mais je voulais être sûre que tout allait bien de ton côté. »

Elle lança un regard au-dessus de son épaule pour faire face au Préfet-en-Chef, mais il refusa de la regarder dans les yeux, se concentrant plutôt sur la pomme dans sa main.

« Tout le monde se dispute, répondit-il, avec distance et après quelques secondes. Et Alice et moi sommes ensemble depuis longtemps. C'est comme ça ... »

Lily sentit le poids sur ses épaules disparaître, réalisant pour la première fois qu'un tel poids existait.

« Tu sais quoi, c'est exactement ce que j'ai dit à Alice. Je veux dire, elle n'a rien à craindre… vous deux avez toujours été solides et … je veux dire, mon Dieu, vous êtes ma preuve que les relations durent … Comment je pourrais me disputer avec Donna sur ce sujet si vous deux rompez ? »

Elle sourit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque que Frank lui ne souriait pas.

« Ce n'est pas parce que … parce qu'un couple a un passé qu'il va durer pour toujours. »

Le cœur de Lily sombra. Elle voulait lui crier dessus que lui et Alice _devaient_ rester ensemble pour toujours … que c'était là leur sort et leur destinée et leur providence et encore d'autres concepts gentils mais décidément vagues. Au lieu de ça, la préfète se mordit la lèvre et la langue.

« Alice et moi, continua Frank, nous sommes ensemble depuis longtemps, mais c'est notre dernière année à Hogwarts et … et bien, je vais probablement devenir un Auror, et Alice …

\- Mais je croyais qu'Alice aussi voulait rentrer au département des Aurors, l'interrompit Lily. Elle y a passé un stage, cet été, et je sais qu'elle l'a vraiment adoré. »

Frank hésita. « Et bien … rien … rien n'est certain, répondit-il imprécisément finalement. Il y a tellement de choses qui se passent … tant de choses changent … rien n'est plus vraiment certain. D'accord ? C'est juste ça …

\- Et bien, je suis là. » Sirius Black annonça sa présence alors qu'il avançait dans la salle des Trophées. « Je vous en prie.

\- Tu … » Frank se racla la gorge inconfortablement. « Tu es en retard, Sirius.

\- Est-ce que tu vas le dire au Professeur McGonagall ? voulait savoir le Maraudeur.

\- Non.

\- Frank, mon pote, tu es le meilleur Préfet-en-Chef qui a jamais existé et qu'il n'y aura jamais. » Sirius attrapa un plumeau. « Et comment tu vas, Lily ? »

La préfète temporairement éparpillée tenta de penser à quelque chose à dire au nouvel arrivant. « Je vais bien. Hé, Black, tu pourrais me dire ce que veut dire le nouveau surnom de Potter ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'arrête pas de m'appeler "Snaps" ? »

Sirius lui lança un sourire en coin. « Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, très chère, répondit-il. Dieu seul sait ce qu'il se passe dans l'esprit de James. Bien sûr je serais absolument ravi de transmettre le message de ta curiosité. Il est un petit peu irritable ces derniers temps, depuis que tu es si obstinément nonchalante quant à son petit jeu.

\- Ne lui dit pas, pria Lily. Ça va le rendre tellement suffisant … Tu ne lui diras pas, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'y songerai. » Son magnifique sourire restait plein de malice, et la pièce redevint silencieuse. « Donc … de quoi vous parliez avant que j'arrive ? » demanda le Maraudeur, plutôt innocemment. Lily lança un regard à Frank.

« Heu … J'ai entendu dire que tu as fais disparaître les cheveux de Kevin Sherbatsky », se débrouilla-t-elle pour dire.

Sirius hocha de la tête solennellement. « Deux fois. »

(Quelqu'un à prévenir)

Le bureau de Lathe était petit et exigu, une pièce lui avait été donnée à la hâte de sorte à ce qu'il puisse se mettre au travail le plus vite possible. Avec le bureau large et simple, les deux chaises ainsi que quatre Aurors capés de noir, ainsi que Lathe lui-même – qui donnait des ordres aux quatre autres – la pièce semblait encore plus petite. Petite et chargée. Même les murs respiraient la même préoccupation et le même désordre que les acteurs entre eux, c'est pourquoi Lily – assise sur une chaise qui lui avait été fournie – se sentait comme si elle était le seul objet immobile de la pièce. Elle attendait silencieusement que Lathe porte à nouveau son attention sur elle et lui explique quel serait son rôle dans cette situation.

Finalement, les autres Aurors s'en allèrent, de sorte à pouvoir remplir les requêtes de Lathe, et le sorcier s'assit de l'autre côté du bureau.

« Lily Evans, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il, jetant un œil à un rouleau de parchemin. Lily hocha du crâne. « Je suis désolé que ça m'ait pris tant de temps pour qu'on puisse en arriver à votre interrogation.

\- C'est à propos de Carlotta, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Lily.

\- Hmm, oui. » Il regarda rapidement quelques papiers. « Je crois que vous avez déjà soumis votre souvenir de la matinée du deux septembre à la revue de Pensine …

\- En effet.

\- Et bien, j'aurais juste quelques questions en plus. » Il mis ses papiers de côté. « Donnez-moi tous détail que vous puissiez connaître à propos de Carlotta Meloni. »

Lily cligna des paupières. « Chaque détail ? Sans vouloir vous offenser, Mr. Lathe, mais – je ne connais pas Carlotta aussi bien que d'autres filles ou… garçons. Shelley Mumps …

\- Michelle Mumps m'a déjà donné son témoignage, lui dit Lathe. Elle était, malheureusement, complètement hystérique. J'aurais aimé parler à quelqu'un que je crois capable de pouvoir aligner quatre mots à la suite … vous êtes préfète et directement impliquée dans cet incident ; vous partagez aussi votre dortoir avec Miss Meloni. Vous étiez la sélection logique.

\- Oh.

\- De plus, continua-t-il, gardant son éternel ton d'homme d'affaire teinté d'une inexplicable ironie. J'ai lu le rapport de retenue sur votre altercation avec un garçon nommé … Mulciber. » Les yeux de Lily furent soudain en alerte. « Vous l'avez réellement cogné.

\- C'est … C'est ce qu'ils disent.

\- Hmm… Et bien, j'ai rencontré Mulciber. Deux fois, en réalité. La première fois était involontaire, et la seconde était pour le questionner. Il est un témoin pour le cas de la fille qui a sauté dans le Lac. » Lily attendit le verdict. D'une voix régulière, non-indulgente et non-amusée, il dit : « Je l'aurais moi-aussi cogné. »

Lily tenta de ne pas sourire ; elle ne savait pas encore bien si elle devait craindre Lathe ou non.

« Bien, continua l'auror. J'ai besoin de détails. Tout ce à quoi vous pourriez penser… n'importe quoi qui vous auriez paru étrange, ce matin-là ou la nuit précédente … une étrange conversation avec Miss Meloni …

\- Et bien, commença Lily, Carlotta n'est pas rentrée dans le dortoir, ce soir-là… Pas qu'on le sache, en tout cas. Elle n'était pas là quand nous autres nous sommes endormies, et Shelley a dit qu'elle s'était levée au milieu de la nuit, et que le lit de Carlotta était toujours fait. Mais … vous saviez peut-être déjà ça … ? » Lathe hocha du crâne. « Et, heu, quant à Carlotta , elle est … elle est gentille, je suppose. Nous ne sommes pas de grandes amies, mais nous nous sommes toujours bien entendue. Elle est … du genre … heu … _moderne_ ? Vous voyez, c'est pour ça que nous n'étions pas étonnée qu'elle ne soit pas rentrée dans le dortoir ce soir-là. Vous voyez ce que je …

\- Tout à fait, oui.

\- Et … elle est … elle ... » Lily chercha dans sa mémoire n'importe quelle information sur Carlotta, mais seulement des choses triviales semblaient lui revenir à l'esprit. « Elle médite tous les matins. Elle aime faire la grasse matinée le week-end. Elle … boit du thé vert. C'est une végétarienne. Elle …

\- Une végétarienne ? l'interrompit Lathe soudainement.

\- Elle ne mange pas de viande.

\- Je connais le sens de ce mot, répondit l'autre. C'est simplement que j'ai conduit cinq autres entretiens à propos de Carlotta Meloni, et que personne n'avait mentionné qu'elle était végétarienne. »

Il griffonna quelque chose sur un bout de parchemin.

« C'est important ? Demanda Lily.

\- Oh, je n'en ai aucune idée. » Il haussa des épaules. « Il y a quelque chose d'autre ? »

Lily secoua le crâne. « Pas vraiment. J'avais brièvement parlé avec elle dans le train ce jour là. Elle allait … bien. Elle était normale. Elle était juste … Carlotta. »

Lathe fut silencieux pour un temps, avant de demander : « Que pouvez-vous me dire à propos d'Adam McKinnon ?

\- Il est gardien pour notre équipe de Quidditch, répondit Lily. Et il … heu … et bien, je n'ai rien d'autre qui soit vraiment intéressant.

\- Auriez-vous pu deviner que le végétarisme de Carlotta était intéressant ? » Lily admit que non. « Et bien ?

\- C'est à propos de la fille sur laquelle il craque, élabora la rousse. Je suis _plutôt_ sûre que ce n'est pas intéressant. »

Lathe secoua le crâne. « Non, ce n'est pas intéressant, lui accorda-t-il. Rien d'autre ? »

Lily y réfléchit avec attention. « Et bien, Adam avait disparu quelques heures avant … et bien, avant qu'il essaye de se jeter de la tour d'Astronomie. Je sait cela parce que mon amie Marlène a dit qu'il ne s'était pas pointé en Soins aux Créatures Magiques après le déjeuner. » Lathe écrivit à nouveau quelque chose sur un autre bout de parchemin. « A part ça, je n'ai vraiment aucune idée.

\- D'accord. Merci. Je suppose que vous pouvez y aller, maintenant. Je ne vais pas gâcher un peu plus de votre samedi soir. » Il se frotta pensivement le menton avec un index, alors qu'il regardait la page sous ses yeux. « Si vous pensez à quoi que soit d'autre, écrivez-moi simplement, et passez le sous ma porte.

\- D'accord, bien sûr. »

Lily se releva de sa chaise.

« Et si vous pouviez m'envoyer le prochain étudiant ... » ajouta Lathe, avec un coup de tête en direction de la porte, de l'autre côté de laquelle se tenait une file de possibles-témoins attendant leur propre entretien.

\- Absolument. »

Elle sortit de la pièce. A l'avant de la courte file se tenait un Hufflepuff un peu gringalet avec des cheveux bruns un peu ternes et des grands yeux, qui faisait nerveusement craquer ses phalanges alors qu'il attendait ce qui semblait être une cérémonie de condamnation.

« Je crois que tu es le prochain, lui dit Lily de manière encourageante. Ne t'en fait pas. Il est gentil.

\- Vraiment ? demanda le Hufflepuff. Parce que j'ai entendu Donna Shacklebolt parler de lui à la bibliothèque hier, et elle a dit des choses horribles.

\- Donna Shacklebolt aurait des choses horribles à dire sur le Père Noël », remarqua Lily, lui offrant une tape sur l'épaule. Il sourit faiblement. « Rentre juste. Tout va bien se passer. » Il s'exécuta, et Lily retourna à sa Salle Commune.

(L'Autre Problème)

Riant, Marlène s'écarta juste assez longtemps pour demander : « Miles, quelle heure est-il ? »

C'était samedi soir, et la paire se tenait dans le couloir du quatrième étage, Marlène adossée contre le mur et Miles recouvrant sa petite-amie de baisers.

« Je ne sais pas – c'est important ?

\- Miles, s'il te plaît, argua l'autre, souriant néanmoins. Je dois partir à dix-neuf heures. Quelle heure est-il ? » Il était trop occupé pour répondre, néanmoins, Marlène attrapa donc son poignet pour vérifier l'heure elle-même. « Merde, jura-t-elle, s'éloignant à nouveau. Miles, il est huit heures moins le quart !

\- Allez, Marly, soupira le Ravenclaw, caressant son bras. Tu peux être un petit peu en retard pour ton … rendez-vous de travail, dit-il avec le plus grand dégoût.

\- Je ne peux pas, protesta Marlène. J'ai déjà laissé tomber mes amies trop de fois cette semaine. Tu es tellement chatouilleux ces derniers temps…

\- Je n'ai pas été chatouilleux, répondit Miles avec susceptibilité. J'ai été parfaitement gentil, non ? Je n'ai pas dit une seule chose méchante, ou …

\- Pas chatouilleux comme _ça_ , l'interrompit la Gryffondor. Chatouilleux avec tes _mains_. » Enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, Marlène lui donna ce qu'elle avait bien l'intention d'être un baiser d'au revoir. « Bien, maintenant, soit gentil, et on se voit demain. »

Miles laissa glisser ses mains le long de son dos. « Mais Marly, tu peux étudier avec _moi_. Allez, on ira à la Bibliothèque et tout…

\- D'accord, parce que c'est évidemment _étudier_ que tu comptes faire, n'est-ce pas ? » Marlène sourit, glissant une mèche rebelle dernière une oreille. « Miles, s'il te plaît, je dois y aller.

\- Mais, Marly, le couvre-feu arrive bientôt de toute façon. Tu devras aller à ta Salle Commune à ce moment là, et je ne pourrai plus te voir du tout. Tu pourras étudier avec tes amis à ce moment là …

\- Mais …

\- Et en plus, je suis ton petit-ami … ton petit ami depuis deux années entières ... »

Il lui offrit l'expression la plus suppliante que Marlène n'ait jamais vu auparavant, et elle fléchit.

« Juste une demi-heure de plus, alors ? »

Souriant d'une oreille à l'autre, il l'embrassa à nouveau.

(Dans la Salle Commune)

La Salle Commune des Gryffindor était remplie, ce soir-là. Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée, et avec à la fois Carlotta et Adam de retour dans leur dortoir, cela semblait enfin permit de rire à haute voix. Ainsi, la plupart de la Maison des Gryffindor s'était regroupée dans la Salle Commune et tout était – apparemment – revenu à la normale.

Des tournois d'échecs, des jeux de Gobstones et des intenses parties de Snap explosif abondaient tout autour de la pièce, avec tout le monde qui papotait bruyamment – pour une fois à propos de choses complètement normales et adolescentes. Ce fut dans cette scène que James arriva, descendant du dortoir dans lequel Remus se reposait présentement, puisqu'il se sentait un peu malade. Le Capitaine de Quidditch jeta un regard panoramique sur la Salle en quête d'une certaine personne qui l'intéressait. Sirius, Peter et Lily étaient tous absents, mais Adam McKinnon était assis dans un fauteil près du feu, avec un rouleau de parchemin et son livre de Potions. James prit un siège près de lui.

« Tu travailles sur un devoir un samedi soir, McKinnon ? demanda-t-il, passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns en bataille. Fait attention, trop d'excitation peut être mauvais pour la santé !

\- Très drôle, répondit Adam. Je ne te vois pas _toi non plus_ en train de te balancer sur un chandelier.

\- Mes potes m'ont déserté, lui dit James. Donc, tu … t'sais … tu te sens bien ? Tu n'as plus de poussée suicidaire ? »

Adam le regarda. « Le tact, c'est pas ton truc, si ?

\- J'ai bien peur qu'non. »

L'autre haussa des épaules. « Et bien, ça va. J'essaye juste de m'habituer au fait que des deuxième années me montrent du doigt quand je passe dans les couloirs, tu vois.

\- Mmmm, les gens me montrent du doigt aussi, soupira James. Mais pour des raisons complètement différentes. Un gentil petit Levicorpus devrait y mettre fin.

\- Oui, dit Adam sèchement, parce que ça a très bien marché par toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Oh, rien. »

James haussa ses sourcils. « Et _toi_ , alors, McKinnon ? Tu travailles tout seul ? Marlène Price n'est pas ta binôme de boulot habituellement ? Je me demande où elle s'en est allée …. » Il jeta un œil à la salle commune comme s'il la cherchait réellement.

« Je n'ai aucune idée de où est Marlène, répondit Adam fermement.

\- Tu ne le sais pas ? marmonna James.

\- Quoi ?

\- _Quoi_ ? »

Adam fronça des sourcils : « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Oh rien. » Les deux garçons se jaugèrent pendant un moment. « Je vais te laisser retourner à ton devoir, dit enfin James, se levant.

\- Bon courage pour retrouver tes potes », dit Adam.

Avec un hochement de tête, James quitta son fauteuil. Peu après cela, le trou du portrait s'ouvrait et Marlène Price réquisitionna son ancienne place. Elle s'excusait à profusion pour quelque chose, mais Adam ne portait aucune trace de ressentiment sur son visage. James secoua le crâne et songea à duper quelques cinquième année à une partie de Snap explosif pour gagner quelques Gallions quand quelqu'un tapa son épaule.

« Salut, Alice.

\- Salut, James, répondit Alice Griffiths, qui avait l'air quelque peu usée. Tu n'aurais pas vu Frank quelque part ? » Le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch lui dit que non. « Mince. Et bien, merci quand même. Peut-être qu'il avait une réunion de préfets, ou quelque chose comme ça ... »

James lui aurait bien dit qu'il n'y avait pas de réunion de préfets prévue ce soir-là (Remus ne manquait presque _jamais_ ces réunions, aussi malade qu'il puisse se sentir), mais il n'eut pas l'opportunité de le faire, puisqu'elle le quitta rapidement après. Elle disparut au travers du trou du portrait, et il n'avait pas encore finit de se fermer derrière elle que Sirius se glissa au travers pour rentrer dans la Salle Commune.

« Enfin, dit James, allant vers son ami. Mais t'étais passé _où_ ?

\- Thé, répondit Sirius.

\- C'est un peu tard, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Avec l'Oncle A.

\- L'Oncle A. ? répéta James. C'est stupide. » Puis, l'humour de cette situation le percuta. « Tu réalises que tu viens de prendre un thé avec un professeur ? Tu es presque un préfet en quête d'attention maintenant. Je pense qu'ils feront de toi un Préfet-En-Chef l'année prochaine !

\- Va te faire voir, Potter. Ce n'est pas un _vrai_ professeur. C'est mon oncle. » Ils s'assirent dans ce qui ressemblait le plus à un coin qu'une pièce ronde puisse disposer. « Il est pratiquement mon seul parent qui n'est pas complètement taré, tu sais. Je dois me présenter au moins une fois de temps en temps. »

James sourit, ce que Sirius interpréta comme une moquerie à laquelle il répondit par une claque à l'arrière de son crâne. Ils s'assirent, conversant à propos de toute ce qui leur passait par l'esprit pendant un moment, avant que Peter Pettigrew n'arrive – via les cuisines – et qu'il s'asseye avec eux.

« Comment allaient les elfes de maison, alors ? demanda Sirius. Et qu'est-ce que tu nous as amené ? »

Peter leur tendit un plateau de restes de desserts. « Ils ne leur restait plus rien du Banquet de Bienvenue, informa-t-il Sirius. Même si je ne sais pas trop pourquoi tu voudrais de la bouffe _vieille de_ _onze jours._

\- La nourriture du Banquet de Bienvenue est supérieure, voilà pourquoi ! répondit Mr. Padfoot. Ils ont commandé la moitié des plats pour qu'ils soient spécialement faits à Pré-Au-Lard, tu sais.

\- Non, on ne le savait pas, dit James. Et on flippe un peu que _toi_ tu le saches.

\- Je fais attention à ce que je mange, répondit Sirius, indigné. Ne m'en veut pas d'avoir un savoir amélioré. »

* * *

Lily revint à la Salle Commune après une balade tardive avec Mary et Donna vers huit heure et demi. Moins reposante qu'excitante, la majorité de la balade avait été composée d'une dispute entre Lily et Donna à propos de l'Auror Lathe.

« Il n'est pas mauvais ! » Protesta Lily. « Champ de Coquelicots », ajouta-t-elle à la Grosse Dame qui fit valser son portrait en avant en réponse au mot de passe correct, autorisant les trois sorcières à rentrer dans la Tour des Gryffondor. « Il était intelligent et complaisant. Je l'ai bien aimé.

\- Il était grossier, répondit Donna. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire que _je…_

 _-_ C'est juste que tu ne sais pas accepter la critique, interrompit Mary. C'est vrai, Don, parce que normalement tu fais tout parfaitement alors si quelqu'un ose te corriger, tu deviens rancunière. C'est probablement pour ça que tu n'aimes pas le Professeur Slughorn.

\- Je _peux_ accepter la critique, mordit l'autre. Sinon comment est-ce que je pourrais tolérer traîner avec toi tout le temps, Macdonald ? Tu es toujours en train de m'embêter.

\- Arrête, s'étouffa Mary. Dans les dernières dix minutes, tu m'as dit que mon maquillage faisait de moi une allumeuse professionnelle, que mon goût en matière de gente masculine encourage cette théorie, et que ces chaussures sont peu flatteuses pour mes jambes. _Je_ suis toujours en train de _t'_ embêter ?

\- J'ai dit que le maquillage te faisait _passer_ pour une allumeuse professionnelle, dit Donna. Pas que tu en sois _vraiment_ une. C'est à peine méchant. »

Lily les attira toutes les deux vers la cheminée, mais le nombre d'élèves dans la Salle Commune à ce moment-là les empêcha de trouver une place assise.

« Tu vois, Donna, dit la rousse, c'est ce que j'essayais de te dire l'autre jour. Tu n'as pas à gagner chaque conversation.

\- Je ne fais que me défendre.

\- Non, tu changes la conversation en une dispute. Comme Potter le fait toujours, tu vois ? Il prend une simple chose comme une rencontre et la change en une compétition … en lui donnant un surnom stupide dont seul lui connaît la signification, mais que tu ne vas pas pouvoir lui demander parce que sinon ça voudra dire qu'il aura gagné … parce qu'il en a fait une compétition.

\- On ne parle plus de moi, si ? demanda Donna.

\- Parfois, réitéra Lily, il faut que tu laisse les choses couler. »

Donna leva les yeux au ciel. « Mais gagner c'est tellement … _bon_. »

Lily hocha du crâne et donna une petite tape sympathique sur l'épaule de son amie.

« Hey, Snaps », dit une nouvelle voix, et Potter apparut derrière elle. Il lui souriait joyeusement, comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. « Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

\- Je ne vais pas te le demander, dit froidement Lily. Désolée, Potter, tu perds, parce que _je m'en fiche_ de savoir ce que ce petit surnom stupide signifie. »

Elle essaya _réellement_ d'y croire.

« Tu en es sûre, Snaps ?

\- Oui.

\- Parce que tu dis que je viens de perdre, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir gagné. Surtout depuis que tu as demandé à Sirius de te dire ce que ça signifiait. »

Lily roula des yeux face à Sirius. « Tu as dit que tu ne rapporterais pas.

\- J'ai dit que j'y songerais, répondit Sirius sur la défensive. Tout dire à James est une habitude tenace … ça m'a comme … échappé. Il avait l'air tellement heureux quand je lui ai dit… Comme un gosse à Noël. »

James cogna son ami sur l'épaule.

« Je vais me coucher, annonça Lily, ignorant le fait qu'il n'était pas encore neuf heures du soir. Bonne nuit, tout le monde » et elle commença à partir.

« C'est un peu malpoli, observa James.

\- Et bien, à chaque fois que je suis polie avec toi, _tu_ agis comme un imbécile, rétorqua la rouquine. Je me suis résolue à ne pas me laisser embarquer par l'espoir que peut-être, cette fois, tu vas porter une apparence d'humanité. »

Imperturbable, James hocha sagement de la tête. « Bonne idée, Snaps. »

Sirius soupira et se retourna vers Peter : « Ils peuvent continuer comme ça indéfiniment – ça te dit de m'accompagner pour aller bluffer quelques cinquième années pour récupérer quelques Gallions ?

\- Aux Snap explosifs ? » Demanda Donna, clairement émerveillée. Sirius fit oui de la tête.

« On peut vous rejoindre ? demanda Mary.

\- Si vous pensez pouvoir vous éloigner de cet amusement intense. » Sirius montra du visage James et Lily qui étaient toujours en train de se disputer.

« On va s'en sortir. »

Les quatre s'en allèrent, mais ni James ni Lily ne s'en rendirent compte.

« Oh, s'il te plaît, s'étouffait la jeune fille. Est-ce que tu pourrais … pour un moment au moins, prétendre que ton ego monumental peut autoriser le minuscule cerveau dans ton crâne à considérer le fait que la grandeur de l'univers, contrairement à ce que tu peux croire apparemment, ne tourne pas autour de _toi_?

\- Mon dieu, Snaps, je n'ai pas besoin du roman de ta vie ! Tu sais ce qu'ils disent à à propos de la brièveté et de la prolixité ?

\- Ne me cite pas Shakespeare. » (comme s'il l'avait blasphémé) « Tu n'es pas autorisé à me citer Shakespeare. _Je_ possède Shakespeare… tu es juste un abruti de profiteur.

\- Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est qu'un Shakespeare. C'est quoi ton problème, de toute façon ?

\- Pour la grande majorité ? Pour la grande majorité, c'est juste _toi_ Potter, en fait, mon problème.

\- L'étendue de ta capacité moralisatrice ne cesse de m'étonner et de m'émerveiller, Snaps.

\- L'alphabet ne cesse de _t'_ étonner et de _t'_ émerveiller.

\- Oh, _je_ suis désolé … combien as-tu obtenu de OWLs déjà ? Est-ce que c'était … sept O ? Attend. Non. Ça, c'était _moi_.

\- Par Merlin, _vraiment_? Je crois que tu ne l'avais encore jamais dit … Enfin, à part une fois toutes les dix minutes depuis que tu as posé le pied sur le quai !

\- Très marrant. » Il sourit. « Au moins _j'ai_ de quoi me vanter. »

Lily soupira lourdement. « Tout cela est stupide, dit-elle finalement. Je vais arrêter de faire ça. Je ne me disputerai plus avec toi. Je ne te parlerai plus. Je t'ignore. Chacun sera _bien_ mieux si on _arrête_ juste d'interagir.

\- C'est bon pour moi, Snaps. »

Avec un dernier regard, Lily se retourna et commença à monter vers son dortoir. Elle s'arrêta avant d'atteindre les escaliers.

Snaps.

Se retournant une fois de plus pour faire face à Potter, Lily avait maintenant un sourire sur son visage. James ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était un peu intimidé (ce qui était aussi quelque chose de fantastique). Elle s'avança de nouveau vers lui.

« Des Gingersnaps », dit-elle. Il cligna des paupières. « Des Gingersnaps. Des biscuits roux … le dessert. » Elle montra ses cheveux. « Roux. _Ginger_. Snaps. » De manière sarcastique : « _Futé_ ». ***

James lâcha un début de sourire en coin. « Bravo.

\- Comprendre les engrenages de ton esprit est simple, en réalité, nota Lily, faussement gentille. J'aurais dû savoir que ça aurait avoir avec de la nourriture. »

Elle se retourna et se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers son dortoir, songeant qu'elle devrait dire à Donna qu'elle avait raison.

Gagner, c'était bon.

* * *

A/N : ***** _je marque ici qu'il manque une réplique que je n'ai pas traduite, parce qu'elle repose sur une correction que fait James à Mulciber quant à la mauvaise grammaire de ce dernier. Mulciber dit en anglais « that's him », chose qui se dit à l'oral fréquemment en anglais, mais qui devrait se dire « that's he ». Vous comprenez bien que c'est absolument intraduisible …_

 ****** _Là encore, c'est relativement intraduisible ; l'anglais dit « I hate serious discussions », or, le mot anglais « serious » sonne comme « Sirius ». C'est là que réside le jeu de mots,_ _que je n'ai su traduire en français._

 ******* _Alors pour vous expliquer un peu le cas « Snaps » ..._ _Encore une fois, comment traduire ceci ? Sachant que ce surnom réapparaîtra mille et une fois dans cette fic ?_ _J'ai choisi de_ _ **ne pas le traduire**_ _, faute de trouver un meilleur surnom en français pour notre jolie Lily. Pour vous expliquer un peu mon raisonnement, essayons de comprendre d'abord ce que signifie Snaps._

 _Snap, en anglais, peut avoir plusieurs significations qui sont déjà en elles-mêmes difficiles à traduire en français._ _Sachez que tout ça, c'est moi qui le dit, je ne suis pas linguiste ni traductrice, excusez-moi donc si c'est approximatif ou peu clair ..._

 _\- On a la version verbale dans un dialogue :_ _ **"to snap"**_ _, que Jewels5 utilise d'ailleurs beaucoup, particulièrement pour Donna : ça sera usé pour qualifier une réponse donnée « du tac au tac », de manière assez mordante_ : "I _can_ take correction," snapped the other. "How else would I tolerate hanging out with you all the time, Macdonald? You're always picking on me."

Il y a aussi la version "transitive", avec donc quelque chose qui s'est cassée d'un coup sec

 _\- Ensuite, on a le nom "snap", qui est un genre de petit bruit sec, rapide. Par extension, ça deviendrait alors quelque chose qui clique, qui se fait en quelques secondes, de manière sèche._

 _Si quelqu'un me trouve un mot pour traduire ce concept, j'adorerais, parce que franchement, je ne trouve pas. Pensez, pour ceux qui connaissent, à l'application snapchat. Ce sont des images instantanées qui disparaissent au bout de quelques secondes sans qu'on puisse les retrouver._

 _Dans le cas de James et Lily, Lily croit à ce moment-là avoir trouvé la véritable signification du surnom que lui donne James, qui aurait donc un rapport avec les gingersnaps – c'est un genre de gâteau au gingembre qui doivent être brun/roux, de la même couleur donc que les cheveux de Lily. Il se trouve qu'en fait ce n'est pas la véritable signification de ce surnom, mais Jewels ne l'explique pas dans cette fic mais dans une autre, un genre de Spinoff à TLAT que je veux trop vous traduire. Donc je vais vous laisser avec ça, vous laisser imaginer ce que ça pourrait réellement être, la raison pour laquelle il l'appelle comme ça, en vous laissant pour "indice" le fait que évidemment, la réelle signification est liée avec ce concept intraduisible de quelque chose qui clique de manière brusque, inattendue, involontaire, presque …_

Pas mon chapitre préféré, et apparemment pas non plus le préféré de Jewels, mais comme elle le dit si bien, il sera très important pour la suite. Encore désolée pour l'attente.

Les critiques éloignent le docteur.


End file.
